


Hold My Heart it's Beating for You Anyway

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Peter Shaw, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Investigations, Jeffrey is a Good Bro, M/M, Making Up, OR IS IT, Overthinking, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Eine spontane Entscheidung während eines Falls bringt die Welt der drei ??? ins Wanken und die Detektive sehen sich plötzlich mit einer unerwarteten Situation konfrontiert, die ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe stellt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 82
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erstes drei ??? Fanfic, aaah! Es ist schon seltsam, auf deutsch zu schreiben, und alles ein bisschen messy, aber ich hoffe, euch gefällts trotzdem :)  
> Der Titel ist aus Pierce The Veils "Caraphernelia", Rating & tags werden sich wohl noch ändern bzw. ergänzt.

„Bob, da kommt jemand.“

Die Stimme seines Freundes drang gedämpft zu Peter hinaus. „Was?“

„Da kommt einer! Sag Just Bescheid!“

Der Fensterspalt wurde etwas größer. „Der ist noch nicht wieder zurück.“

„Mensch, sag ihm, er soll sich gefälligst beeilen!“

Leises Fluchen wurde gefolgt von etwas, das wie „Lenk ihn halt ab“ klang, aber Peter war sich nicht sicher.

„Wie denn?“, zischte er dennoch in Richtung Fenster, während er nervös die Straße entlang sah.

Ein dunkles Auto hatte drei Häuser weiter auf der anderen Straßenseite geparkt und jemand war ausgestiegen. Nun steuerte er direkt auf Peter zu, der hinter der Hecke verborgen war, die den Bürokomplex freundlicher wirken lassen sollte. Mit ihren vertrockneten Blättern scheiterte sie allerdings kläglich daran. Zu Peters Rechten verwehrte eine hohe Mauer jedem Neugierigen den Blick in das Gebäude, in dem ihr Verdächtiger arbeitete. Links grenzte das Gelände an eine Straße, die durch das gesamte Industriegebiet führte. Nach Feierabend war sie zwar wie leergefegt, doch dort gab es keine Möglichkeit, unauffällig zu verschwinden – und wenn seine Freunde sich nicht beeilten, würde man sie womöglich entdecken.

Peter machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bis er gegen die Wand des Bürogebäudes stieß. „Bob!“, flüsterte er. Der Mann hatte sich inzwischen auf wenige Meter genähert, sodass Peter schon befürchtete, er könnte ihn gehört haben. Glücklicherweise schien der Mann in sein Handy vertieft zu sein.

Bob antwortete nicht.

Mit laut schlagendem Herzen presste Peter sich an die Wand und hoffte, dass der Mann nicht zu den Fenstern herüber sah. Obwohl er sich im Schatten eines Mauervorsprungs befand, bot dieser kaum Deckung. Ein Blick in seine Richtung und er würde Peter entdecken. Doch der Fremde schenkte seiner Umgebung keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit, als er den Weg zum Haupteingang einschlug.

Aber noch waren die drei Detektive nicht aus dem Schneider. Nicht, solange Justus sonstwo in dem Gebäude herumlief und seine Nase in Dinge steckte, die sie Peters Meinung nach lieber auf sich beruhen lassen sollten.

Plötzlich packte ihn von hinten eine Hand am Kragen und zog an seinem Shirt. Beinahe hätte er vor Schreck aufgeschrien, als er herumfuhr. „Scheiße, hast du mich erschreckt!“

„Jetzt komm schon rein und hilf uns suchen“, flüsterte Bob, und Peter hörte die Anspannung aus seiner Stimme heraus.

Zögerlich sah Peter erneut zur Straße, die nun wieder einsam dalag. Justus und seine verdammten Ideen... Er selbst hatte sich freiwillig für den Beobachterposten gemeldet und wollte diesen nur ungern verlassen. Nicht, dass ihm dieses in die Jahre gekommene Gebäude unheimlich war, aber er wollte sich ungern zum zweiten Mal in diesem Monat in einem fremden Büro erwischen lassen. Wenn Cotta davon erfuhr, würde er ihnen womöglich tatsächlich den Kopf abreißen.

Bevor er jedoch protestieren konnte, zischte Bob, „Zu dritt sind wir schneller, also mach schon. Hier drinnen können wir dich besser gebrauchen.“

Peter seufzte. Manchmal hasste er diesen Job, doch es half nichts. Er konnte seine Freunde schlecht im Stich lassen. Ein Griff ans Fensterbrett, ein wenig Schwung, und schon hatte Peter sich hochgezogen und sprang leichtfüßig in ein winziges Büro, das eher einer Besenkammer glich. Im Dunkeln konnte er gerade so die Umrisse eines unordentlichen Schreibtischs ausmachen. „Wo ist Just?“

„Immer noch in Millers Büro. Ich hab die Unterlagen im Vorzimmer durchsucht, aber da ist nichts.“

„Wir sollten schleunigst verschwinden. Keine Ahnung, wer das war, aber es ist doch nicht normal, dass jemand nach Feierabend noch mal ins Büro zurückkommt, oder?“

Bob zuckte die Schultern. „Du kennst doch Justus. Der haut nicht ab, bevor er etwas gefunden hat – oder erwischt wird.“

Leider hatte Bob damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass dieses Mal ersteres der Fall war, ihnen niemand über den Weg lief und der Mann sie nicht entdeckte. Abgesehen von ihm schien das Gebäude verlassen zu sein, und die Putzkolonne würde erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde auftauchen.

Zu Peters Leidwesen hatte Bob eindeutig anderes im Sinn, als an Ort und Stelle auf Justus zu warten, und nickte in Richtung Flur, während er seine Taschenlampe einschaltete. „Na komm, vielleicht finden wir im Büro des Sekretärs doch irgendwas.“

Ein Glück, dass Bob einen Plan des Gebäudes in die Finger bekommen hatte – Peter hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er solche Sachen anstellte –, so wusste er, welchen Weg sie wählen mussten, und führte Peter hinaus auf den Gang. In großem Bogen schlichen sie um den Haupteingang herum, immer darauf bedacht, Ausschau nach dem Ankömmling zu halten, bis sie vor dem Büro standen, das an Millers Vorzimmer angrenzte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Peter hoffte inständig, dass der Mann am anderen Ende des Gebäudes zu tun hatte. Oder drei Stockwerke über ihnen.

Gemeinsam huschten sie durch das Büro der Buchhaltung, das Bob bereits einmal kurz in Augenschein genommen hatte. Als er die Klinke drückte und die Tür zum benachbarten Zimmer aufzog, zerriss das Quietschen der Angeln die Stille und schien unnatürlich lange in den leeren Gängen nachzuhallen. Die Jungen erstarrten.

Natürlich musste die verdammte Tür, die Justus mit Peters Dietrichset geknackt hatte, ausgerechnet die lauteste im gesamten Gebäude sein, fluchte Peter in Gedanken. Aber an dem anderen Schloss zu Millers Büro hatte er sich die Zähne ausgebissen, wie Bob berichtet hatte.

Eine halbe Minute lang harrten sie wie angefroren aus, bis Bob Peter langsam zunickte und in das Büro des Sekretärs trat. Peter folgte ihm mit einem letzten unsicheren Blick in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür zum Flur. Dort hatte sich in den letzten Minuten nichts gerührt.

„Komm schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit“, wies Bob ihn an und wandte sich dem penibel geordneten Schreibtisch zu.

Leises Rascheln drang aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihnen. Peter zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, bis er realisierte, dass sich Justus dort noch immer durch die Unterlagen ihres Verdächtigen wühlte.

Methodisch untersuchte Bob den Arbeitsplatz und die beiden Rollcontainer, die daneben standen, während Peter sich den Inhalt des überraschend unordentlich und vollgestopften Aktenschranks besah. Die beiden Detektive blätterten durch abgeheftete Briefe und Rechnungen und untersuchten die Möbelstücke nach geheimen Verstecken. Bob leerte sogar den Becker aus, der als Stifthalter diente, in der Hoffnung, einen USB-Stick oder ähnliches mit belastendem Material zu finden. Nichts. Keine der Unterlagen deutete auch nur im Entferntesten darauf hin, dass es in der Firma nicht mit rechten Dingen vor sich ging.

Mit einem leisen Klack schloss Bob die letzte Schublade des zweiten Rollcontainers und unterdrückte einen Fluch. Justus schien sich in diesem Fall geirrt zu haben. So waren sie nicht weiter als zu Beginn ihrer Ermittlungen und hatten sich mal wieder strafbar gemacht, auch wenn das ihr Erster sicher nicht hören wollte.

Darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, steckte der Dritte Detektiv die Stifte genau so in den Becher zurück, wie er sie vorgefunden hatte. Peter war gerade im Begriff, sich noch den Mülleimer vorzunehmen, als ein Geräusch ihn aufschrecken ließ. Schritte, die den Flur entlangkamen und genau auf sie zusteuerten.

Panisch sah er sich um. Der billige Schreibtisch bot kaum Schutz und die Rollcontainer waren definitiv zu niedrig, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Auch hinter der Tür zum Flur war nicht genug Platz. „Was jetzt?!“

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und sie standen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Rein da!“

„In den Schrank? Spinnst du?! Da passt du nicht mal allein rein!“

Bob schubste ihn zu dem Aktenschrank. „Jetzt mach schon, Peter!“

Halb in der irrationalen Hoffnung, dass sich die Akten in den letzten Minuten in Luft aufgelöst haben könnten, halb, um Bob zu beweisen, dass es zwecklos war, riss Peter die Schranktür erneut auf. Vergeblich. Keiner der beiden Jungen würde in der Lage sein, sich zwischen das Chaos auf den Brettern zu quetschen.

Allem Anschein nach hatte auch Bob endlich ein Einsehen, denn er blickte sich nun ebenso hektisch um. Warum hatte Peter die blöde Tür nur wieder angelehnt, durch die sie hereingekommen waren? Das Quietschen der Scharniere würde sie zweifellos verraten.

„Wir sind geliefert“, zischte Peter, als die Schritte direkt vor der Bürotür zum Stehen kamen und ein Schlüssel auf Metall kratzte. Bob schaltete die Taschenlampe aus.

Peter hielt den Atem an.

In dem Moment, als die Zacken im Schloss einrasteten und die Klinke sich langsam nach unten bewegte, krallten sich Bobs Finger in Peters T-Shirt. Der Dritte Detektiv zog ihn unsanft näher, so unerwartet, dass Peter beinahe das Gelichgewicht verlor und sich an Bobs Schultern festklammern musste, um nicht gegen ihn zu prallen. Bevor er auch nur einen Laut von sich geben konnte, pressten sich Bobs Lippen auf seine eigenen.

Peter riss die Augen auf.

Was zum Teufel sollte das?! Doch Bob sollte ihm erst einmal eine Erklärung schuldig bleiben und in Peters Kopf rasten die Gedanken so schnell, dass er wohl eh nichts verstanden hätte.

Anstatt Peter loszulassen oder zu erklären, was er sich dabei dachte, machte Bob einen Schritt nach vorne und schob Peter rückwärts durch das Büro. Noch ein Schritt, und die kalte Metallkante des Aktenschranks presste sich unangenehm in Peters Rücken. Der Zweite Detektiv nahm es kaum wahr.

Das einzige, was Peter wirklich spürte, waren Bobs Lippen auf seinen. Und die Hitze, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss.

Noch immer bohrten sich seine Finger in Bobs Schultern. Während Bobs freie Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und eine Gänsehaut verursachte, war Peter wie versteinert. Bob hingegen war weich, als er sich an Peter drückte und ihn gleichzeitig weiter hinab zog, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Wärme strahlte von dem Dritten Detektiv aus und verbreitete sich in Peters Brust.

Wider seinen Willen schlossen sich Peters Augen von selbst.

Zugleich rasten seine Gedanken weiter. Er musste etwas tun, irgendetwas, irgendwie reagieren, doch offensichtlich hatte Bob einen Kurzschluss in ihm verursacht. So, wie er seinen Körper an Peter presste, hatte es bisher nur Kelly getan. Und trotzdem hatte es sich vollkommen anders angefühlt, selten so fordernd, wie Bob es nun tat. Als er auch noch die Lippen leicht öffnete und Peter spürte, wie Bobs Zunge gegen seine Lippen stupste, unterdrückte er nur mit Mühe einen Laut – vor Überraschung, dachte er, auch wenn er sich da eindeutig selbst etwas vormachte.

Als hätte sich ein Schalter in ihm umgelegt, löste Peter sich aus seiner Starre. Noch immer presste die Kante des Aktenschranks in seinen Rücken und behutsam lehnte er sich ein winziges Stück nach vorn. Nicht, um dem Druck des kalten Metalls gegen seine Wirbelsäule zu entgehen, sondern um etwas zu tun, irgendetwas. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn Bob sein wild klopfendes Herz nicht spürte. Langsam löste er den Griff seiner Finger und ließ die Hände behutsam auf Bobs Schultern liegen. Er öffnete seine Lippen und –

„Was zur Hölle treibt ihr hier?!“ Licht flammte auf.

Als wäre er in eiskaltes Wasser geschubst worden, zuckte Peter zusammen. Nicht mehr als zehn Sekunden konnten vergangen sein, doch es hätte genauso gut eine halbe Ewigkeit sein können. Er merkte, wie Bob sich von ihm löste und die Wärme mit ihm verschwand. Die Realität brach über ihm zusammen wie Wellen, wenn es ihn vom Surfbrett gefegt hatte. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er, wie Bob den Mann mit großen Augen anblickte, in denen Reue lag.

Der Mann, der um diese Uhrzeit ins Büro zurückgekehrt war und nun vor ihnen stand, arbeitete in der Buchhaltung, da war Bob sich ziemlich sicher – und scheinbar hatten sie ihren Weg ausgerechnet durch sein Büro gesucht. Während ihrer Überwachungsaktionen in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich mehrfach mit Miller unterhalten, weswegen Justus die Vermutung geäußert hatte, dass er mit in der Sache stecken könnte.

Wenn das der Fall war, steckten sie jetzt richtig in der Scheiße.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was der Mann in den letzten Minuten wohl im Gebäude gemacht haben mochte und warum er erst jetzt vor ihnen stand, dann fokussierte er sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Sie mussten aus dieser Situation möglichst unbehelligt herauskommen, alles andere war erst einmal irrelevant.

„Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?“ Es klang eher nach einem Knurren, und Peter schluckte, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, denn der Mann überragte selbst ihn. Er mochte Anfang sechzig sein, doch seine Statur war noch immer Ehrfurcht einflößend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich eine Gestalt hinter dem Riesen an der Tür vorbei durch den Flur schlich. Das musste Justus sein.

Bob trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich mach hier ein Praktikum und mein Freund...“

„Ich... Ich wollte ihn abholen, und wir, ähm...“, stammelte Peter, der knallrot im Gesicht war. Die Verlegenheit musste er definitiv niemandem vorspielen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

„Wir haben die Zeit vergessen und waren etwas... abgelenkt.“ Irgendwie schaffte Bob es, zugleich reumütig und verschmitzt zu klingen. Seine Hand fand Peters, und wäre der Zweite Detektiv nicht noch immer wie gelähmt vor Schreck, wäre er wohl zusammengezuckt, als sich Bobs Finger um seine eigenen schlossen.

„Das glaubt ihr doch wohl selbst nicht!“ Der Kerl ballte die Fäuste; ein Schlüssel baumelte noch immer in seiner Rechten. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen?“ Er stand zwischen ihnen und der Tür, die in den Flur führte, doch die Tür zum benachbarten Büro war nur angelehnt, und dieses grenzte an das kleine Konferenzzimmer, durch dessen Fenster sie eingestiegen waren.

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch eben, dass –“, setzte Bob an, doch er kam nicht weit.

„Willst du mich verarschen? Wir haben keine Praktikanten und um diese Zeit hat hier niemand Zutritt!“

Die beiden Jungen wichen einen Schritt zurück, als der Mann bedrohlich näher kam. Peter stieß gegen den Schreibtisch. Sie waren geliefert, wenn ihm nicht etwas einfiel. Irgendwie mussten sie an dem Kerl vorbei – oder besser, auf demselben Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Es gab nur einen Ausweg. Die Flucht nach vorn. Vorsichtig drückte Peter Bobs Hand, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er sich bereit halten sollte. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Bob den Druck.

„Na schön, ihr habt es so gewollt“, knurrte der Mann und griff nach dem Handy in seiner Hosentasche.

Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Peter. Er packte die Kante des Rollcontainers und stieß ihn mit vollem Schwung in Richtung des Mannes, mit dessen Schienbein er einen Sekundenbruchteil darauf kollidierte. Seine Reaktion warteten die beiden Detektive nicht ab, stattdessen stürmten sie gemeinsam durch die quietschende Tür ins Nebenzimmer, von dort auf den Flur und durch die dunklen Gänge. Das Trommeln ihrer Schuhe auf dem Linoleum hallte in dem Gebäude wider, als sie auf direktem Wege zu dem Fenster rannten, durch das sie eingestiegen waren.

Beinahe wäre Bob gestürzt, als er vom Fensterbrett nach draußen sprang. Peter erwischte ihn im letzten Moment und zog ihn weiter, nur weg, über die Straße, während hinter ihnen die Eingangstür gegen die Wand schlug.

„Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass das ‘ne beschissene Idee ist!“, schimpfte der Zweite Detektiv, als er neben Bob um die nächste Ecke hetzte.

Bob ignorierte Peters Fluchen und steuerte auf Titus‘ Pick Up zu, dessen Motor bereits lief. Sein eigener Wagen war mal wieder in der Werkstatt und Peters Eltern hatten aufgrund seiner letzten Mathenote den Autoschlüssel über das Wochenende konfisziert.

„Hoffentlich kommt der Kerl nicht hinterher!“

„Das war verdammt knapp,“ knurrte Peter, froh, sich auf seinen Ärger konzentrieren zu können. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich nicht vormachen, dass das schmerzhafte Pochen in seiner Brust lediglich dem Adrenalin zu verdanken war, geschweige denn dem kurzen Sprint, den sie hingelegt hatten.

„Dir hat’s doch auch gefallen.“ Ein neckender Unterton schwang in Bobs Stimme mit, und Peter wusste, dass sein bester Freund grinste. Er hätte nicht einmal zu ihm hinüber sehen müssen, tat es aber trotzdem.

Peter schluckte einen weiteren Fluch hinunter, zog die hintere Tür auf und sprang in den Wagen.

Vorne knallte Bob die Beifahrertür zu. Bevor Justus etwas sagen konnte, wies Bob ihn an, verdammt noch mal loszufahren. Ausnahmsweise ließ sich der Erste Detektiv das nicht zweimal sagen.

Im Außenspiegel entdeckte er den Mann, der ihnen etwas hinterher schrie. Sie konnten bloß hoffen, dass er das Nummernschild nicht erkannt hatte und beten, er würde die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Bob ließ den Kopf gegen das Polster fallen und holte erst einmal tief Luft.

„Hast du wenigstens was gefunden?“, erkundigte sich Peter, angestrengt darauf bedacht, normal zu klingen.

„Vielleicht.“

Peter hielt inne, den Sicherheitsgurt auf halbem Weg zum Gurtschloss. Der Blick, mit dem Bob ihren Ersten bedachte, sprach von ebenso viel Verwirrung, wie Peter empfand. „Was soll das heißen, vielleicht?“

„Dass ich noch nicht sicher bin“, erwiderte Justus knapp.

Im Rückspiegel sah Peter, wie Bob die Stirn runzelte. Dass Justus geheimnistuerisch tat, war nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch ein „vielleicht“ hörte man selten vom Kopf ihres Trios.

Offensichtlich war Justus jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, seine Gedanken mit ihnen zu teilen, und so beschloss Peter, die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen und den nächsten Tag abzuwarten. Wahrscheinlich war Justus einfach frustriert und wollte nicht zugeben, dass auch er nichts entdeckt hatte. Auch der Dritte Detektiv hielt es für vernünftig, seinen Freund erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. So verabschiedete er sich von den anderen, nachdem Justus ihn abgesetzt und eine Uhrzeit am folgenden Tag ausgemacht hatte.

Wenige Minuten darauf drückte Peter die Wagentür von außen zu und winkte Just halbherzig hinterher, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und am Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbei in sein eigenes Zimmer schlüpfte. Er merkte erst, wie erschöpft er von der Aufregung des Abends war, als er sich ins Bett fallen ließ. Allein sich umzuziehen erschien ihm zu anstrengend, und so rollte er sich lediglich in seine Decke und schloss die Augen. Und doch kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich und wollten einfach keine Ruhe finden. Obwohl sein Körper schwer und müde war, rasten dieselben Erinnerungen und Fragen wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf.

Genervt stöhnte Peter auf, presste die Augen zu und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Es half nichts. Es war, als könnte er immer noch einen Hauch der Wärme spüren, die von seinem besten Freund ausgegangen war.

_„Dir hat’s doch auch gefallen.“_

_Auch._

Dieses kleine Wort spukte Peter die nächsten Stunden lang im Kopf herum. Er war sich sicher, dass Bob ihn nur hatte necken und die angespannte Situation auflockern wollte, und doch schwirrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu Bobs Grinsen. Jetzt wusste er, wie warm und weich Bob tatsächlich war und wie einfach es sein konnte, ihren Größenunterschied zu überwinden. Wie sich diese Lippen auf seinen anfühlten, die ihn in eine Schockstarre hatten fallen lassen.

Und wenn er verdammt ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er auch genau, warum.

In dieser Nacht starrte Peter noch lange an die Zimmerdecke, und auch Justus erging es nicht anders. Immer wieder spielte sich die Szene, die er beobachtete hatte, vor seinem inneren Auge ab.


	2. Chapter 2

Als sein Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte, knurrte Peter und tastete blind nach dem Störenfried. Bei dem Versuch, ihn auszustellen, stieß er ihn versehentlich vom Nachtisch. Der Wecker rollte unter das Bett und klingelte dort munter weiter, während der Zweite Detektiv den Tag bereits jetzt verfluchte.

Unter leisem Stöhnen rollte er halb aus dem Bett und griff nach dem verdammten Teil, um das schrille Klingeln endlich abzustellen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sich wieder zurück auf die Matratze zu ziehen, und er verspürte keinerlei Lust, in absehbarer Zeit aufzustehen. Immer wieder war er in der Nacht aufgewacht und seine Gedanken waren sofort zu den gestrigen Ermittlungen gewandert – oder besser gesagt, zu Bob.

Was hatte sich der Dritte bloß dabei gedacht?! Ablenkung vom eigentlichen Grund ihres widerrechtlichen Besuchs in dem Bürogebäude war ja schön und gut, aber zu solchen Maßnahmen zu greifen… Unauffällig sah anders aus, so viel war sicher, und überzeugend war ihre Ausrede offensichtlich auch nicht gewesen. Auch wenn es sich verdammt überzeugend angefühlt hatte.

Peter schluckte, als er sich den Kuss erneut ins Gedächtnis rief. Die Unruhe – das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch – brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Wie sollte er bloß heute in der Zentrale erscheinen, wenn er genau wusste, dass Bob da sein würde? Vielleicht sollte er absagen. Vorschieben, dass er krank war. Oder Nasenbluten hatte. Irgendwas in der Richtung. Justus und Bob kamen auch einen Tag lang ohne ihn klar. Womöglich sogar eine Woche. Bis dahin hatte er sich sicher wieder beruhigt. Auch wenn es rein logisch nichts gab, weswegen er sich überhaupt aufregen sollte.

Doch so aufgewühlt, wie er noch immer war, würde er sowieso kaum wieder einschlafen können. Er musste sich bewegen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass es noch früh genug war, um kaum einer Menschenseele zu begegnen, also quälte er sich doch aus dem Bett. Er konnte nicht weiter untätig herumliegen. Hoffentlich würde er bei einer Runde am Strand den Kopf freibekommen. Danach konnte er immer noch entscheiden, ob er heute nicht doch lieber zuhause blieb.

Seine Laufschuhe lagen neben dem Schrank, wo er sie am Vortag achtlos hingeworfen hatte. Da war seine Welt noch nicht aus den Fugen geraten, dachte er bitter. Justus würde ihm sicherlich sagen, dass er alles unnötig dramatisierte, wenn er davon wüsste. Aber Peter wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er von dem Chaos in seinem Kopf halten, geschweige denn dagegen tun sollte. Und er konnte Just auch nicht davon erzählen, denn da wären nur zwei Optionen: Entweder würde Justus alles überanalysieren oder ihm ganz simpel erklären, dass Bob einfach die nächstbeste Ablenkungstaktik genutzt hatte.

Weil es nicht mehr als das gewesen war.

Nicht für Bob. Und nicht für ihn selbst. So einfach sollte es sein.

Peter schlüpfte in ein T-Shirt und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Raus aus dem Zimmer, dem Haus, bloß weg von den eigenen vier Wänden, in denen ihn dieselben Fragen seit Stunden plagten. Nur konnte er die Gedanken nicht einfach hinter sich lassen, egal, wie sehr seine Schuhe auf der Straße hinunter zum Strand trommelten, egal, wie schnell er über den feuchten Sand rannte. Lange konnte er das Tempo nicht aufrecht erhalten. Die Strecke bis zum Strandparkplatz unweit vom Haus der Andrews, der die Hälfte seiner üblichen Route markierte, legte in Rekordzeit zurück.

Vollkommen erschöpft ließ Peter sich rücklings in den Sand fallen. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wie selten nach einer Runde Joggen. Aber er war ja nicht gejoggt, er hatte vielmehr einen Sprint hingelegt. Vor der Erinnerung und dem Gefühl von Bobs Lippen auf seinen eigenen konnte er allerdings nicht davon rennen.

Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein.

Er hoffte bloß, dass Ablenkung helfen würde. Am besten rief er Jeffrey an, sobald er zuhause war. Der hatte bestimmt Zeit und Lust auf eine Runde Surfen heute Abend. Und dann musste er duschen und sich anschließend auf den Weg zum Schrottplatz machen.

***

Es war bereits 20 Minuten nach der verabredeten Zeit und Peter wusste, dass Justus alles andere als begeistert sein würde. Aber er hatte sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen können, die Sicherheit seines Zimmers zu verlassen. Erst als seine Mutter ihn fragte, ob er nicht verabredet sei und bei der Grimasse, die er gezogen hatte, nachhaken musste, ob alles in Ordnung war, hatte er sich aufs Fahrrad geschwungen.

Normalerweise wäre er bei einer solchen Verspätung zum Schrottplatz gerast, doch heute trat er beinahe zögernd in die Pedale. Denn in der Zentrale wartete auch Bob, und Peter wollte eigentlich nicht wissen, ob sein Herz bei dessen Anblick noch heftiger klopfen würde. Es reichte ihm schon, dass sein Herzschlag bei dem bloßen Gedanken an den gestrigen Kuss verrücktspielte, und er verfluchte es.

Wenn das so weiterging, musste er sich ernsthaft Gedanken machen. Und genau das wollte er vermeiden.

Genau so, wie er es in den letzten Wochen vermieden hatte.

Fast 35 Minuten nach 10 erreichte er endlich das Tor zum Schrottplatz und stieg vom Rad. Zerstreut grüßte er Mathilda auf dem Weg zur Zentrale, die ihm hinterher blickte und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie fragte lieber nicht, in was die Jungen schon wieder verwickelt waren, das Peter offensichtlich solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Unwissenheit war besser, wenn sie sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machen wollte.

Peter blickte sich nicht einmal um, als er die Kühlschranktür aufzog und durch das Kalte Tor in den Geheimgang trat. Wenn Justus das mitbekommen hätte, wäre er sicher noch ungehaltener gewesen. So sah der Erste Detektiv lediglich missbilligend auf die Uhr und sagte, „Wir dachten schon, du tauchst heute gar nicht mehr auf.“

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ließ Peter sich in den freien Sessel fallen und verkniff sich einen Kommentar.

Offenbar erwartete Justus ausnahmsweise auch keine Rechtfertigung, denn er legte sofort los. „Kollegen, lasst uns noch einmal alles zusammenfassen, was wir bisher wissen. Vor einer Woche ruft eine junge Frau hier an und möchte uns beauftragen, ihren ehemaligen Verlobten zu beschatten, da sie vermutet, dass er in etwas verwickelt ist. Genaueres will sie uns am Telefon nicht mitteilen und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Sache schwerwiegender sein könnte, als wir zunächst vermuteten.“

„Man rechnet bei einem solchen Anruf ja auch nicht gerade mit Veruntreuung von Geldern statt Untreue in der Beziehung“, bemerkte Bob.

„Was wieder einmal beweist, dass voreilige Schlüsse selten angebracht sind“, meinte Justus und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „In dem persönlichen Gespräch mit Claire berichtet sie dann von ihrem Verdacht. Der Mann, von dem sie sich erst einen Monat zuvor trennte, habe sich in letzter Zeit immer auffälliger verhalten und ungewöhnlich viel Zeit auf der Arbeit verbracht. Ihr erzählt er immer wieder von einem Großauftrag mit mindestens sechsstelliger Provision, der ihm viel Zeit abverlange. Mit dem Geld wollte er nach Vertragsabschluss mit ihr nach New York ziehen.“

Ungeduldig unterbrach Peter ihn und kam auf den eigentlichen Punkt. „Nur gibt es diesen Großauftrag überhaupt nicht. Das hat ihr die Frau eines Kollegen von ihrem Ex erzählt, mit der sie sich angefreundet hat. Und da wurde sie misstrauisch.“

„Und als sie ihn darauf ansprach, ist er ausgerastet, hat sie angeschrien und sogar geschubst.“ Bob blätterte in seinem Notizbuch. „Dann ließ er drei Tage lang nichts von sich hören und als er wieder vor ihrer Wohnungstür auftauchte, schob er seinen Wutausbruch auf den Stress. Aber sie vertraute ihm nicht mehr und hat die Verlobung aufgelöst und sich schließlich an uns gewendet.“

„Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass der Steuerberaterin des Unternehmens – ihrer neuen Freundin Nancy – Unregelmäßigkeiten und enorme Abweichungen aufgefallen waren“, ergänzte Justus. „Dies bestätigte sie uns gegenüber ebenfalls, als wir sie aufsuchten. Doch keine der beiden Frauen will sich an die Polizei wenden – Nancy, weil sie um ihren Job fürchtet, falls es sich um einen Fehler der Buchhaltung oder gar ihrerseits handeln sollte, und Claire, weil sie nicht beweisen kann, dass ihr ehemaliger Verlobter in der Sache involviert ist.“

Seufzend ließ Bob seine Notizen sinken. „Womit wir immer noch auf dem Stand von letzter Woche sind. Die Abrechnungen konnte uns Nancy natürlich nicht zeigen, Miller können wir nicht direkt verhören und ins Unternehmen lässt uns niemand einfach so rein. Weswegen wir uns gestern umgesehen haben, aber Peter und ich haben nichts Auffälliges gefunden. Genau genommen gar nichts, das irgendwie verdächtig schien, stimmt’s, Zweiter?“

Peter schluckte und nickte verhalten. Er traute sich kaum, Bob anzusehen, und starrte stattdessen einen dünnen Riss in der Wand über Justus‘ Kopf an. Ewig konnte er das nicht durchziehen, und obwohl Bob auf der anderen Seite ihres Bücherregals saß, musste Peter sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht nervös mit den Knien wippte. Justus‘ durchdringender Blick entging ihm, doch der Erste Detektive wandte sich gleich wieder dem Fall zu.

„Überlegt mal, Kollegen. Wo können wir noch ansetzen? Wen haben wir noch nicht befragt?“

Nachdenklich stützte Bob den Kopf auf seine Hände. „Den Steuerberater, der vor Nancy für die Firma gearbeitet hat. Sonst fällt mir niemand ein, der womöglich mit uns sprechen würde.“

„Der ist inzwischen in Rente und nach Florida gezogen, richtig?“

Bob nickte. „Ich hab versucht, seine Anschrift oder Telefonnummer herauszufinden, bin aber noch nicht weitergekommen. Vielleicht finde ich doch noch etwas.“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, platzt Peter heraus: „Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollten wir die Sache an die Polizei weiterleiten.“

Justus sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. „Wieso denn das?“

„Das stinkt doch zum Himmel. Verdienen Steuerberater so gut, dass sie von jetzt auf gleich in Rente gehen und sich nach Florida absetzen können? Und bevor du jetzt was sagst, Justus, ja, ich denke, der steckt auch mit drin. Falls die Sache überhaupt stimmt. Wir reden hier von möglicher Veruntreuung in Millionenhöhe! Das kann schnell eine Nummer zu groß für uns werden. Am besten, wir schalten Inspektor Cotta ein.“

Irritiert blickt nun auch Bob Peter an. „Das fällt doch überhaupt nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob es tatsächlich Millionen sind.“

„Und? Sobald wir etwas angefasst haben, fällt es doch immer irgendwann in seine Zuständigkeit...“, murrte Peter und rieb an einem Fleck auf seinem Turnschuh herum.

„Peter, wir haben keinerlei Beweise. Und nur mit einem Verdacht – beziehungsweise einer Beschuldigung – können wir nicht zur Polizei.“

Bob nutzte den Moment und hakte nach, „Heißt das, du hast gestern auch nichts gefunden?“

Zerknirscht schüttelte Justus den Kopf. „Fehlanzeige. In den physischen Unterlagen konnte ich auf die Schnelle nichts entdecken und der Computer ist passwortgeschützt. Leider entzogen sich diese Daten daher meiner Untersuchung, da ich das Kennwort nicht knacken konnte, bevor der Angestellte auftauchte.“

„Aha.“ Peter lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. „Das heißt, wir haben in den letzten sechs Tagen keinen Fortschritt gemacht. Null. Und wir sind umsonst eingebrochen und fast – nein, tatsächlich! – erwischt worden. Wenn ihr mich fragt, gibt es keine Veruntreuung.“

Justus sah Peter unverwandt an. „Und wieso nicht?“

„Weil wir absolut nichts finden! Bestimmt hat diese Claire das nur behauptet, um sich an ihrem Ex-Verlobten zu rächen.“

„Warum sollte sie das tun?“

„Weil er mir ihr Schluss gemacht hat?“

„Sie hat die Beziehung beendet“, warf Bob ein.

„Behauptet sie.“ Peter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Inzwischen war er ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Finte war. Außerdem wollte er diesen bescheuerten Fall so schnell wie möglich abschließen und alles, was dabei geschehen war, hinter sich lassen. Abhaken und vergessen, das war das einzig Richtige.

Aber natürlich wollten seine Freunde einfach nicht einsehen, dass es überhaupt keinen Fall gab. Das galt vor allem für den Ersten Detektiv quasi als Aufgeben. Daher überraschte es niemanden, als Justus ansetzte, „Peter, jetzt sei doch mal vernünf–“

„Du solltest vernünftig sein, Claire anrufen und ihr sagen, dass wir nichts gefunden haben und ihr Ex unschuldig ist!“

„Wir wissen aber nicht, ob er unschuldig ist.“

„Wir wissen aber auch nicht, ob er schuldig ist, weil wir verdammt noch mal nichts Verdächtiges finden! Jedenfalls hab ich keine Lust mehr auf diesen bescheuerten Fall. Wir kommen überhaupt nicht voran. Es gibt nichts zu finden! Und ehrlich gesagt hab ich noch genug mit dem alten Buick zu tun und würde mich jetzt gern wieder darum kümmern.“

Justus lehnte sich in dem alten Schreibtischstuhl nach vorne, der dabei bedenklich knarrte. „Warum bist du denn so empfindlich heute?“

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin genervt.“

„Und warum ist der Herr gen–“

„Weil ich dir mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal gesagt habe, dass es eine bescheuerte Idee ist, in das Büro einzusteigen! Der Kerl hätte beinahe die Polizei gerufen und dann wäre wer weiß wer gekommen und am Ende hätte uns Cotta wieder eine halbe Stunde lang angeschrien. Oder schlimmer. Ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr auf deine blöden Pläne!“ Peter fuhr in die Höhe. „Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich habe letzte Woche nämlich versprochen, das Auto bis zum Wochenende zum Laufen zu bringen.“

Verblüfft sahen Justus und Bob Peter hinterher, als er aus der Zentrale in Richtung Freiluftwerkstatt stürmte.

Er hatte genug von diesem Mist. Und er brauchte Ablenkung, eindeutig. Da lag es nahe, sich an dem Motor des verstaubten Wagens abzureagieren, der seit zwei Wochen nicht recht anspringen wollte. Peter schnappte sich ein kleines Radio und die Werkzeugkiste und beförderte das Rollbrett mit einem gezielten Tritt vor das Auto. Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er die Musik nicht so laut aufdrehen, wie er es gern getan hätte, oder Titus würde wieder über vertriebene Kunden schimpfen. Aber mit Kopfhörern wollte er auch nicht unter dem Buick verschwinden und riskieren, irgendwo hängenzubleiben. So schaltete er das Radio ein und stellte es direkt neben den rechten Vorderreifen, unter dem er sich gleich darauf zu schaffen machte.

Es war ihm egal, wenn sie den Fall abbrechen mussten. Nein, korrigierte er in Gedanken, den Auftrag abschließen, weil es keinen Fall gab. Er wollte ihn beenden und zu den Akten legen, und wenn Justus und Bob anderer Meinung waren, konnten sie sich gern allein dumm und dämlich recherchieren, observieren, was auch immer.

Je länger er über alles nachdachte, desto mehr ärgerte Peter sich. Über den Fall, über Justus, aber am meisten über Bob. Was zum Henker hatte der sich bloß gedacht?! Peter verstand es einfach nicht, konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso ein Kuss scheinbar Bobs erste Idee gewesen war, und alles Grübeln brachte keinerlei Erkenntnis.

Als er den blöden 17er Schlüssel nicht fand, rollte er knurrend unter dem Auto hervor. Ein kurzer Blick über den Schrottplatz, aber seine Freunde waren nirgends zu sehen. Ebenso wenig wie der verdammte Maulschlüssel. Frustriert trat er nach dem Werkzeugkasten. Das Klirren schreckte eine Möwe auf, die in Richtung Pazifik davonflog. Peter blickte ihr nach. Er beschloss den Fall Fall sein zu lassen, egal was seine Freunde davon hielten, und die nächsten Tage nur noch auf dem Wasser zu verbringen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter gehts mit den Chaoten ^^ Kapitel drei könnte etwas länger dauern, aber ich versuche, es bald zu posten :)


	3. Chapter 3

Das Salzwasser trocknete langsam in seinen Haaren, während er unter der Mittagssonne durch Rocky Beach radelte. Jeffrey hatte sich bereit erklärt, Peters Surfbrett mit dem Auto seiner Eltern nach Hause zu nehmen – sie wollten sich am Abend zu einer zweiten Runde auf den Wellen treffen. Zu gern hätte Peter den ganzen Tag am Meer verbracht, aber er hatte ein Versprechen gegeben und das führte ihn nunmal zurück in die Stadt. So war Peter direkt zum Schrottplatz aufgebrochen, wenn auch mit mehr als gemischten Gefühlen. Insgeheim hoffte er, seine Freunde gingen wieder irgendeiner Spur nach und waren bereits unterwegs. Kurz vor dem bunten Bretterzaun, der den Schrottplatz umgab, stieg er vom Rad und schob es die letzten Meter zum Tor. Dort blieb er zögernd stehen. Lautes Hämmern tönte herüber und machte es unmöglich, etwas Anderes zu hören. So konnte er beim besten Willen nicht feststellen, ob seine Freunde da waren. Also musste er einen Blick riskieren.

Als er weder Bobs Käfer noch dessen Fahrrad auf dem Hof entdeckte, machte sich vorsichtige Erleichterung in ihm breit. Natürlich musste das nichts bedeuten, aber da der Schrottplatz verlassen dalag und Titus offenbar im Schuppen an irgendetwas arbeitete, beschloss Peter, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen und sich unauffällig über den Hof zu stehlen. Er schob sein Rad zur Freiluftwerkstatt und stellte es hinter zwei kaputten Waschmaschinen ab. Noch immer war niemand zu sehen, und Peter atmete tief durch. Es hatte geklappt. Er konnte sich dem Buick in Ruhe widmen. Allerdings würde er heute auf die Musik verzichten und vielleicht sogar etwas leiser arbeiten als sonst, auch wenn Titus eh kaum etwas mitbekam, wenn er an seinen neusten Funden herumschraubte. Deswegen schnappt er sich nur den Werkzeugkasten und klappte ihn neben dem dunkelgrünen Auto auf.

„Da bist du ja endlich.“

Beinahe wäre auf dem Rollbrett ausgerutscht, das er eben mit dem Fuß vor den Wagen befördern wollte. Als Peter herumwirbelte, fand er sich Justus gegenüber, der skeptisch von ihm zu dem offenen Werkzeugkoffer und zurück sah. Hinter ihm stand Bob, stellte Peter unbehaglich fest, aber er konzentrierte sich schnell auf den Ersten Detektiv.

Nervös leckte er sich die Lippen. Er hätte sich gern geräuspert, aber das hätte den riesigen Frosch in seinem Hals kaum vertrieben. „Ich bin nur wegen dem Buick da. Euer Fall interessiert mich nicht.“ Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, war er froh, diese beiden Sätze einige Dutzend Mal im Kopf gesagt zu haben – obwohl die Worte bei weitem nicht so fest klangen, wie er gehofft hatte.

Justus blinzelte einmal, zweimal, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

Wäre die Situation nicht absolut beschissen, hätte Peter bei dem Gesichtsausdruck des Ersten laut gelacht. So aber standen er und seine beiden Freunde sich gegenüber, Peter festentschlossen, beinahe trotzig, Justus und Bob sprachlos und vollkommen entgeistert.

„ _Euer_ Fall? Was soll das heißen? Machst du Witze?“

„Das heißt genau das, was ich euch gestern schon gesagt hab. Ich steig aus. Wenn ihr weiter ermitteln wollt, bitte. Aber ohne mich.“

Justus atmete tief ein, dann fragte er mit bemühter Ruhe, „Du steigst aus?“

„Ja. Aus dem Fall“, stellte er klar, eine Spur zu schnell, aber so sehr er gerade Abstand zu... _allem_ brauchte, hieß das nicht, dass er gleich seine Detektivkarriere an den Nagel hängen, geschweige denn seine Freunde verlieren wollte. Er brauchte nur etwas Zeit für sich, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt nicht auf den Schrottplatz kommen wollen. Aber er hatte nunmal versprochen, den Wagen bis zum Wochenende wieder in Schuss zu bekommen. Und die Arbeit an Autos war eine ebenso gute Ablenkung wie Surfen, wenn auch auf andere Art. Beim Surfen wurde es ruhig in seinem Kopf, beim Herumwerkeln war er voll auf die Aufgabe konzentriert.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach so aussteigen.“ Justus‘ Worte holten ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Siehst du doch.“

Eindringlich sah Justus seinen Freund an. „Peter, wir haben diesen Fall angenommen.“

Peter verschränkte die Arme. „Ja. Haben wir. Aber unsere Karte sagt ‚Wir übernehmen jeden Fall‘, nicht ‚Wir lösen jeden Fall zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit, indem wir ein Verbrechen aus dem Hut zaubern, weil Sie sich einbilden, dass es eins gibt‘.“

„An der ganzen Sache ist was faul, und das weißt du genau. Gestern meintest du noch, dass es sogar so gefährlich werden könnte, dass wir lieber Cotta einschalten sollten!“

„Sonst sagst du doch auch immer, dass ich übertreibe!“

Frustriert schnaubte Justus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mann, Peter, das ist jetzt echt nicht... Bob, sag doch auch mal was! Sonst bist du doch derjenige, der alle wieder zur Vernunft bringt.“

Bei Justus‘ Ton zog Bob reflexartig die Schultern hoch und sah vom Ersten zu Peter. „Ich muss Justus zustimmen. Bei allem, was wir wissen, stimmt da was gewaltig nicht. Und bisher haben wir doch immer rausgefunden, was los it. Zu dritt.“

Stur funkelte Peter weiterhin den Ersten Detektiv an. „Ihr könnt gern allein nicht-existierenden Verbrechen hinterherjagen. Ich hab Besseres zu tun. Wir haben Sommerferien und davon hätte ich gern ausnahmsweise mal was.“

„Nicht-existenten. Und wie willst du bitte die Ferien ausnutzen, während du bei der Hitze auf dem staubigen Boden unter einem Auto rumrollst?“

„Indem ich mein Taschengeld aufbessere, damit ich überhaupt irgendwas unternehmen kann, ich bin nämlich pleite. Außerdem treffe ich mich später noch mit Jeffrey zum Surfen, wenn du es so genau wissen willst.“

Verbissen starrte Justus Peter an. „Das ist also dein letztes Wort? Du bist draußen?“

Bob wusste, dass die beiden gleich stur sein konnten, und so war er nicht im geringsten erstaunt, als Peter Justus ein ebenso verbissenes „Ja“ entgegenschleuderte.

„Gut“, knurrte Justus in einem Tonfall, der jedem klarmachte, dass es ganz und gar nicht gut war. „Komm, Bob.“ Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte Justus sich um und stürmte zum Kalten Tor.

So fand Bob sich plötzlich allein mit Peter in der hinteren Ecke des Schrottplatzes. Offenbar wollte Peter es noch immer um jeden Preis vermeiden, den Dritten Detektiv anzusehen, und so huschten seine Augen unruhig von einem Schrottberg zum Buick und weiter zu dem kleinen Verschlag, der das Büro beherbergte. Hätte er stattdessen seinen Freund angesehen, hätte er die Unsicherheit aus dessen Zügen lesen können – natürlich hatte Bob sofort bemerkt, dass Peter ihm seit gestern absichtlich auswich. Oder genauer gesagt, seit dem Einbruch.

„Wenn du wegen –“, setzte der Dritte Detektiv nach einigen Sekunden unangenehmer Stille an, doch Justus‘ Ruf unterbrach ihn.

„Bob! Wir haben Arbeit!“ Es klang eher wie eine Drohung.

Leise seufzend ging Bob einige Schritte auf den Schrottberg zu, unter dem die Zentrale verborgen war, doch noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf Peter. „Überleg’s dir noch mal, ja?“ Die Bitte in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, doch da war noch etwas Anderes, das Peter endlich aufblicken ließ. Den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht konnte Peter allerdings ebenso wenig entziffern, bevor der Dritte Detektiv sich umdrehte und Justus folgte.

Scheiße.

Zu gerne hätte er nach dem Reifen getreten, doch aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Peter einen Kunden, der ihn aus sicherer Entfernung irritiert musterte. Vermutlich war ihre Auseinandersetzung über den halben Schrottplatz zu hören gewesen. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass Mathilda nichts mitbekommen hatte. Titus hielt sich grundsätzlich aus ihren Angelegenheiten heraus, aber auf die klugen Ratschläge von Justus‘ Tante konnte er gerade wirklich verzichten.

Seine Laune war wahrlich auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Eigentlich wollte Peter nur zurück an den Strand – oder sich allein in seinem Bett verkriechen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Fest entschlossen, den Wagen so schnell wie möglich zu reparieren, sodass er höchstens einen oder zwei weitere Tage hierher kommen musste, machte er sich schließlich doch ans Werk. Den Rest der Woche konnte er dann mit Jeffrey verbringen. Der hatte ihn zwar heute Morgen auch schon kritisch gemustert, war aber klug genug, seine Fragen für sich zu behalten – zumindest vorerst. Und selbst alle Fragen, die Jeffrey stellen könnte, waren besser als die angespannte Stimmung, die über dem Schrottplatz lag.

***

Zur selben Zeit lief Justus in der Zentrale auf und ab. „Ich glaub’s nicht! Er kann doch nicht einfach so einen Fall sausen lassen!“

Bob hatte sich an die winzige Küchenzeile gelehnt, hauptsächlich, um nicht vom Ersten umgerannt zu werden. „Just, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf. Wir ermitteln wie geplant und wenn wir etwas finden, schauen wir weiter. Wenn nicht müssen wir wohl eingestehen, dass Peter recht hat.“ Unbewusst trommelte er mit den Fingernägeln gegen den Rand der Arbeitsplatte.

„Peter hat nicht recht! Da ist was faul, das weiß ich einfach. Nancy sagte doch, dass sie ziemlich sicher sei, dass einige der Dienstleistungen nie erbracht wurden, für deren Transaktionen aber eindeutig Rechnungen vorliegen!“

„Vielleicht irrt sie sich. So lange arbeitet sie ja noch nicht dort.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es sind einfach zu viele Zufälle.“ Justus fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Bist du mit der Recherche über den alten Steuerberater weitergekommen?“

„Ich hab seine Telefonnummer herausbekommen, bisher ist aber nur der Anrufbeantworter drangegangen.“

„Dann versuchen wir es heute Nachmittag noch einmal. Bis dahin sollten wir die Zeit nutzen und uns einmal die Unternehmen anschauen, an die zwar Zahlungen veranlasst wurden, die aber nie Leistungen erbracht haben.“

„Und wie sollen wir das machen? Wir haben doch keine Ahnung, um welche Unternehmen es sich handelt, weil Nancy das nicht verraten hat. Es gibt unzählige Weingüter, Bau- und Finanzunternehmen in Kalifornien.“

Triumphierend ließ Justus sich in den Schreibtischstuhl sinken. „Das stimmt zwar, aber Restaurateure, die sich auf alte spanische Herrenhäuser wie das des Tochterunternehmens spezialisieren, gibt es nur eine Handvoll in der näheren Umgebung. Damit fangen wir an.“ Er stupste die Maus an, um den Bildschirm zum Leben zu erwecken. „Du solltest unterdessen weitere Erkundungen ober ebenjenes Tochterunternehmen einziehen. Und hör endlich auf, auf der Küchenplatte rumzutrommeln. “

Bob krallte die Finger um die Kante der Arbeitsplatte. Wie konnte Justus so einfach weitermachen, als sei nichts geschehen? Dem Dritten war unwohl bei der Sache. Auch wenn sie nicht an jedem einzelnen Fall durchgängig zu dritt gearbeitet hatten, war ein Ausstieg etwas, mit dem er nicht zurechtkommen wollte. „Sollten wir nicht doch noch mal mit Peter reden?“, schlug er daher vor.

„Du hast ihn doch gehört. Er will nicht mit sich reden lassen, Bob. Peter hat sich mal wieder in etwas verrannt, aber entgegen seines üblichen Wesens meint er diesmal aus einem mir bisher unerfindlichen Grund, uns im Stich lassen zu müssen. Wenn er seine Zeit lieber mit alten Autos und Jeffrey verbringt, ist das seine Sache.“ Justus biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte den Bildschirm an, als sei alles dessen Schuld. „Legen wir ohne ihn los. Wir brauchen Peter nicht.“

„Just...“

„Du weißt doch, was ich meine.“ Frustriert ließ Justus den Kopf in die Hände sinken, dann atmete er tief durch und wandte sich Bob entschlossen zu. „Wir treffen uns um halb sechs wieder hier. Peter wird schon sehen, dass wir recht haben.“

Kopfschüttelnd quetschte der Dritte Detektiv sich an Justus vorbei zum Geheimgang. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht“, murmelte er, während er die Zentrale verließ. Als er hinaus in das helle Sonnenlicht trat, wanderte sein Blick von selbst in Richtung Freiluftwerkstatt, wo Peter sich gerade mit dem Rücken zu ihm über die Motorhaube beugte. Bob schluckte. Er wusste, dass es für einen weiteres Gespräch zu früh war. Langsam schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter, yay ^^ ich werde versuchen, einigermaßen regelmäßig zu updaten, kann aber nichts versprechen


	4. Chapter 4

Blutiges Gemetzel flimmerte über den Bildschirm und vertriebt die Schatten für Bruchteile von Sekunden, nur um das Wohnzimmer erneut in Dunkelheit zu tauchen. Peter saß auf der Couch, die Beine angewinkelt, und starrte auf den Fernseher. Es war Freitagabend und abgesehen von übertriebenen, klischeehaften Spannungsgeräuschen versehen mit panischem Gekreische, das aus den Lautsprechern drang, war es still im Haus. Mr und Mrs Shaw waren bei Freunden eingeladen und würden erst weit nach Mitternacht heim kommen. Daher hatte Peter sich mit Chips, Cola und einem überdimensionalen Kissen an seiner Seite vor dem Fernseher verschanzt.  
  
Allein.  
  
Eigentlich hatten Justus und Bob mit Peter geplant gehabt, die sturmfreie Bude auszunutzen, um sich schlechte Horrorfilme anzusehen und anschließend bei Peter zu übernachten. Aber jetzt saß der Zweite Detektiv einsam auf dem Sofa und nahm von dem Blutvergießen auf der Mattscheibe kaum etwas wahr. Gestern hatte er den Schrottplatz gänzlich gemieden und den Großteil des Tages trotz des guten Wetters in seinem Zimmer verbracht und heute war er nur notgedrungen hingefahren. Glücklicherweise war von seinen Freunden nichts zu sehen gewesen und so hatte Peter sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Der Buick war wieder fahrtüchtig, es fehlten nur noch ein kleines Ersatzteil, wenige Handgriffe und eine schnelle Wäsche, dann konnte er den Wagen abliefern. Allerdings hatte Peter gegen Abend beschlossen, lieber zu verschwinden als Gefahr zu laufen, Justus und Bob doch noch in die Arme zu laufen.  
  
Trotz allem hatte er einen Stich verspürt, als der Zeiger der Wohnzimmeruhr acht Uhr überschritten hatte und die Klingel stumm geblieben war. Kein Justus, kein Bob. Nicht einmal eine Nachricht. Nicht, dass er wirklich damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie heute einfach so auftauchen würden, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber es tat trotzdem weh.  
  
Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Jeffrey einzuladen, aber das fühlte sich falsch an. Und wenn er nicht mit Justus und Bob den Abend verbringen konnte, wollte er lieber allein sein. Wenigstens konnte ihn seine Mutter nicht wieder schief ansehen, weil er allein zuhause rumhing. So, wie sie es gestern getan hatte, als er trotz des schönen Wetters den ganzen Tag lang kaum aus dem Bett geschafft hatte. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft und hatte längst begonnen, Justus und Bob zu vermissen – auch wenn die Auseinandersetzung mit Justus erst zwei Tage her war und er seine Freunde in den Ferien gelegentlich weitaus länger nicht sah, wenn einer von ihnen auf Reisen war. Und obwohl sie nicht das erste Mal unterschiedlicher Meinungen gewesen waren. Diesmal war alles anders.  
  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass seine Welt vor einer Woche noch in Ordnung gewesen war, und dann, einfach so, als hätte jemand mit den Fingern geschnippt, war alles aus dem Ruder geraten. Einfach so...  
  
Genau genommen traf das nicht so recht zu, aber Peter weigerte sich noch immer, genauer darüber nachzudenken. Es gab Dinge, mit denen er sich nicht auseinandersetzen wollte. Weil sie alles kaputt machen könnten und die Risse, die seine Freundschaft mit Bob erhalten hatte, nur vertiefen würden. Denn eigentlich hatte er kein Problem mit Justus, er hatte seinen Frust und die Unsicherheit nur an ihm ausgelassen, weil der Erste wie immer stur auf der Richtigkeit seiner Ansichten beharren musste. Dieses Mal war es Justus, der zwischen die Fronten geraten war, ohne es zu ahnen.  
  
Die Chips waren immer noch unangerührt, als der Abspann des ersten Films lief. Es war erst kurz nach zehn und obwohl er beim besten Willen nicht sagen konnte, wovon der Streifen gehandelt hatte, dessen Credits in blutroter Schrift über den Bildschirm zogen, wählte Peter einen weiteren Film. Dann griff er zum unzähligsten Mal zu seinem Handy, entsperrte es und starrte auf das Hintergrundbild. Das Foto von ihm, Justus und Bob verschwamm vor seinen Augen, so lange fixierte er es.  
  
Sein Daumen zuckte zu den Nachrichten und tippte wie von selbst den Gruppenchat an, in dem seit Anfang der Woche Stille herrschte. Langsam scrollte er durch die alten Nachrichten – eine Erinnerung von Justus, dass sie versprochen hatten, Titus beim Abholen von mehreren Möbelstücken zu helfen, der Screenshot einer Kinovorführung eines alten Hitchcock-Klassikers, dessen Besuch Bob vorgeschlagen hatte, Fragen zu den Matheaufgaben von Peter aus der letzten Schulwoche, eine Reihe von Fotos, die Bob bei ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Wochenendausflug an der Küste vor einigen Wochen gemacht hatte. Die drei Fragezeichen gemeinsam auf den Klippen sitzend, eine Porträtaufnahme von Peter, Fotos von Justus und Peter, den Wind in den Haaren, die Sonne im Gesicht und in ein Gespräch vertieft, dann ein Porträt von Justus, der genervt in die Kamera sah, mehrere Selfies von allen dreien aneinander gelehnt, Bobs Arme um Justus und Peter, während Peter die Fotos aufgenommen hatte und die Freunde breit grinsten. Bobs Aufnahmen waren wirklich gut gelungen, nur die Fotos, die Peter geschossen hatte, waren etwas verwackelt, weil sie angefangen hatten zu lachen.  
  
Da bemerkte er, wie sich die Anzeige an der oberen Kante des Chatfensters änderte. Peters Herz rutschte in die Hose, als er sah, dass Bob etwas schrieb. Gebannt sah er auf den Bildschirm, wartete auf die Nachricht, während sich die Sekunden dahinzogen, doch ebenso plötzlich, wie er angefangen hatte, schien Bob zu tippen aufzuhören. Peter wartete, eine Minute, zwei, aber es tat sich nichts mehr.  
  
Frustriert warf er das Handy ans andere Ende des Sofas und sah zu, wie es von dort auf den Boden plumpste. Dann schnappte er sich das Kissen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin.  
  
***  
  
 _Einige Stunden zuvor_  
  
Bobs Käfer fuhr auf den Schrottplatz, aber bevor der Dritte Detektiv den Motor abstellen konnte, wurde die Beifahrertür schon aufgerissen und Justus plumpste in den Sitz. „Fahr los, meine Tante treibt mich heute sonst noch in den Wahnsinn.“  
  
„Das ist ja mal eine nette Begrüßung“, meinte Bob trocken, während er den Rückwärtsgang einlegte.  
  
Justus stopfte seinen Rucksack unter das Armaturenbrett, dann griff er nach dem Gurt. „Entschuldige. Danke, dass du mich abgeholt hast.“  
  
Langsam rollte der Käfer rückwärts vom Hof und Bob blickte in beide Richtungen über die Schulter. „Wohin geht’s denn eigentlich?“  
  
„Nach Santa Clarita“, lautete die knappe Antwort, denn Justus steckte schon wieder halb unter dem Armaturenbrett und war damit beschäftigt, im Rucksack herumzuwühlen.  
  
Bob wartete einen rostroten Truck ab, der den Schrottplatz soeben passierte, dann lenkte er den Wagen auf die Straße. Zielstrebig lenkte er ihn durch die Straßen von Rocky Beach. Nach Santa Clarita mussten sie den Topanga Canyon Boulevard gen Norden nehmen, soviel wusste er, auch wenn sie selten in dieser Richtung unterwegs waren. „Und was machen wir da?“  
  
„Wir verfolgen eine Spur.“  
  
„Aha. Werde ich auch in deine grandiosen Entdeckungen eingeweiht oder darf ich nur Chauffeur spielen?“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Bob, wie Justus eine verknitterte Straßenkarte aus dem Rucksack zog. „Ich habe gestern das Unternehmen ausfindig gemacht, das angeblich die Restauration am Gebäude der Tochterfirma durchgeführt hat. Da wir sonst keinerlei Spuren haben, denen sich derzeit nachzugehen lohnt, werden wir ebendieser Firma nun einen Besuch abstatten.“  
  
An der nächsten Kreuzung hielt Bob und sah Justus skeptisch an. „Wir brechen nicht schon wieder ein, oder?“  
  
„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Außerdem hätten wir ohne Peters Dietrichset sowieso schlechte Chancen“, räumte Justus ein. „Nein, wir gehen während der Öffnungszeiten hin und sehen uns um.“  
  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“  
  
Mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf seinen Rucksack meinte Justus, „Wir wenden ein Ablenkungsmanöver an. Ich habe auch schon einen Plan.“  
  
„Da bin ich aber gespannt...“  
  
„Wir müssten in etwa vierzig Minuten dort ankommen. Ich habe Erkundigungen eingeholt und den besten Zeitpunkt genau bestimmt. Abgesehen von der Sekretärin ist um die Mittagszeit niemand im Büro, dementsprechend werde ich dann hineingehen, dir ein Fenster öffnen und die Sekretärin beschäftigen, während du durch das Fenster einsteigst und dich im Büro umsiehst und Informationen sammelst. Am besten fotografierst du alles, was irgendwie verdächtig wirkt.“  
  
„Das würde ich nicht gerade als ‚nicht einbrechen‘ bezeichnen, Just.“  
  
„Das Fenster wird offen sein, du verschaffst dir also nicht gewaltsam Zutritt.“  
  
Über diese Logik konnte Bob nur den Kopf schütteln, aber Justus fuhr ungerührt fort. „Ich denke, dass ich dir zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten verschaffen kann, dann musst du wieder draußen sein.“ Der Erste Detektiv zögerte einen Moment. „Es gibt allerdings einen kleinen Haken.“  
  
„Ich wusste es.“  
  
„Das Büro befindet sich im ersten Stock. Aber“, setzte er schnell hinzu, als Bob ihm einen ungläubigen Seitenblick zuwarf, „die Fassade verfügt über genügend Zierelemente, um ausreichenden Halt zum Hinaufklettern zu finden. Ich habe mir im Internet alles genau angesehen. Und auf der entsprechenden Seite des Geländes, die du erklettern wirst, befindet sich eine Reihe hoher Bäume, so kann dich niemand sehen. Es ist alles genau durchdacht.“  
  
„Das ist dein Plan? Ich soll zwei Stockwerke hochklettern, während du ein gemütliches Kaffeekränzchen mit der Sekretärin hältst?! Das sind bestimmt sieben Meter senkrecht die Wand hoch! Ungesichert, wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe!“  
  
„Nach meinen Kalkulationen sind es knappe fünf Meter zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock. Es wird zwar nicht ganz einfach, das gestehe ich ein, aber es erscheint mir eindeutig durchführbar.“  
  
Bob schnaubte. „Wenn es ‚eindeutig durchführbar‘ ist, warum machst du es dann nicht selbst?“  
  
„Weil ich der bessere Schauspieler von uns beiden bin. Und du kannst schneller klettern.“  
  
„Peter würde das garantiert problemlos schaffen, aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich –“  
  
„Mir ist bewusst, dass es durchaus nicht optimal ist, aber wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit“, unterbrach Justus ihn. „Du brauchst Zeit, um alles durchzusehen und abzufotografieren, da genügt es einfach nicht, so zu tun, als müsstest du mal aufs Klo. Und anders kommst du nicht rein, ich habe bereits alle Möglichkeiten durchgespielt.“  
  
„Na großartig. Wenn ich mir alle Knochen breche, wirst du schon sehen, was du von deinem tollen Plan hast. Dann gibt es nämlich nur noch einen Detektiv.“ Die Verbitterung in seiner Stimme überraschte ihn selbst.  
  
Betont zuversichtlich stupste Justus ihn in die Seite. „Dir passiert schon nichts.“ Trotzdem war auch dem Ersten Detektiv nicht ganz wohl dabei, seinen Freund auf solche Klettertouren zu schicken. Auch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Peter eindeutig sicherer eine Wand erklimmen konnte, aber das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Bauch schob er lieber darauf, dass sie nichts in der Hand hatten, wenn sie nicht endlich eine anständige Spur und stichfeste Beweise fanden. Bobs letzten Kommentar überging er geflissentlich. Darüber wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken. Dass Peter nicht dabei war setzte ihm mehr zu, als er Bob gegenüber eingestehen wollte – und das nicht, weil damit derjenige von ihnen fehlte, der wie geschaffen für die ihnen bevorstehende Aufgabe war. Aber er musste sich nun auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. An Peter konnte er später denken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht voran - zumindest ein bisschen, und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch weiterhin :)  
> Wir werden wohl gemeinsam herausfinden, wie lange diese Geschichte wird, inzwischen hab ich echt keine Ahnung mehr... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bobs Finger krallten sich in den Spalt zwischen einer Schmuckplatte und dem Mauerwerk. Mit dem Fuß suchte er nach Halt an der Fassade und betete, dass die aufgesetzten Stuckelemente nicht unter seinem Gewicht wegbrechen würden. Sonderlich vertrauenerweckend erschienen sie ihm nicht, auch wenn Justus der Meinung war, sie würden ihn problemlos tragen. 

Die Spitze seines Turnschuhs fand die Ecke der Konsole, die das Erdgeschossfenster überdachte. Vorsichtig verlagerte er sein Gewicht darauf. Erst als er ganz sicher war, dass die Konsole ihn halten konnte, griff er mit der rechten Hand nach dem Gesims über ihm. Einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe würde er wahrscheinlich noch unbeschadet überstehen, aber er konnte trotzdem darauf verzichten. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zog sich weiter hoch, während er Justus innerlich verfluchte.

Das angelehnte Fenster war nur noch einen knappen Meter über seinem Kopf, aber der Aufstieg dauerte länger, als er erwartet hatte. Da er nicht direkt vor dem Fenster des darunter liegenden Büros herumturnen wollte, hatte er einen Umweg suchen müssen, und das hatte wertvolle Zeit gekostet. Nur weil ihn hohe Bäume von der Straße abschirmten, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass er nicht doch entdeckt werden konnte. 

Langsam brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Peter wäre schon längst durch das Fenster verschwunden, da war er sich sicher. Aber er war nunmal nicht Peter, und so setzte er seinen Weg langsam fort, während sich seine Finger immer krampfhafter festhielten. Endlich konnte er nach der Fensterbank greifen und sich daran emporziehen. Eine halbe Minute später fand er sich in einem kleinen WC mit hellgelb gefliesten Wänden wieder. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand, bis sein Herzschlag nicht mehr in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Dann durchquerte er mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und lauschte in den Flur.

Vom Eingangsbereich drangen gedämpfte Stimmen zu ihm herüber. Er erkannte Justus, obwohl der etwas merkwürdig klang, und schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung. Leise drückte er die Klinke hinunter und spähte in den verlassenen Flur. In sämtliche der fünf anderen Türen waren Milchglasscheiben eingesetzt. Dahinter bewegte sich nichts, soweit er erkennen konnte. Aber es gab auch keine Hinweise, was sich hinter welcher Tür verbarg – keine Namensschilder, nichts. Immerhin war keiner der Räume abgeschlossen, stellte er erleichtert fest, als er mit der Tür am Ende des Flurs begann. Sie gab den Blick auf eine vollgestopfte Abstellkammer frei. Ihr gegenüber befand sich eine Teeküche. 

Nervös spähte Bob in Richtung der beiden Stimmen. Auch wenn Justus die Sekretärin mit einem starken, aufgesetzten Akzent vollquasselte, wollte er sich versichern, dass die Frau ihn nicht zufällig durch den Flur huschen sah, aber nichts war zu sehen. Raum Nummer drei entpuppte sich als kleines Konferenzzimmer, das bis auf ein Whiteboard, einen Tisch, sechs Stühle und eine Topfpflanze leer war. Erst als er die vierte Tür öffnete, fand Bob ein unordentliches Büro, und nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass die Sekretärin um die Ecke ihn wirklich nicht sehen konnte, riskierte er einen Blick in das letzte Zimmer und entdeckte ein weiteres, wesentlich aufgeräumteres Büro. Er beschloss, sich zunächst hier umzusehen. 

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich, dann besah er sich die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch. Soweit er erkennen konnte, handelte es sich um Dokumente zur Erhaltung und Rekonstruktion der Fassade eines Hauses in Santa Monica mitsamt Beschreibungen und vereinzelten Darstellungen unterschiedlicher Schmuckelemente. Als nächstes widmete er sich den fein säuberlich beschrifteten Aktenordnern an der hinteren Wand. Nachdem er die Rücken überflogen hatte, zog er einige Ordner aus dem Regal und blätterte darin herum. Rekonstruktionsskizzen, Herstellungsangaben für verschiedene Elemente, Korrespondenz mit Hausbesitzern, Grundrisse und weitere architektonische Pläne, aber nichts, das auf einen Auftrag der Tochterfirma hindeutete.

Bob warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Acht Minuten waren bereits vergangen, seitdem er sich Zutritt verschafft hatte. Eilig durchsuchte er noch die Schreibtischschubladen und den Papierkorb, bevor er wieder zur Tür schlich und lauschte. Justus faselte noch immer irgendwelchen Kauderwelsch und so überquerte Bob unbehelligt den Flur. In diesem letzten Büro musste er fündig werden. 

Tatsächlich bestätigte ein Blick in den Schrank, dass er hier richtig war: Hefter und dicke Ordner mit Aufträgen, Rechnungen, Steuerbescheiden, Verträgen und Überweisungen füllten die Bretter. Hier herrschte weitaus weniger Ordnung als in dem Büro, das er eben noch durchsucht hatte, aber das überraschte Bob kaum. Wenn man etwas verbergen wollte, tat man das am besten im Chaos. Das hatten sich die Detektive auch in ihrer eigenen Zentrale schon mehrfach zunutze gemacht. Daher beschloss er, dass es wenig Sinn hatte zu versuchen, sich mehr als einen groben Überblick zu verschaffen. 

Der Dritte Detektiv zog die Kamera aus dem kleinen Rucksack, den Justus ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, und machte sich an die Arbeit. Einfach alles fotografieren, das irgendwie nach Rechnungen oder Aufträgen mit einer Verbindung zu Crowthorne Enterprises oder dessen Tochterunternehmen aussah. Später blieb genug Zeit, um gemeinsam mit Justus alles durchzusehen; jetzt ging es allein darum, so viel Material wie möglich zu sammeln.

Ein lautes Husten und das Klacken hoher Schuhe auf Steinfliesen schreckten ihn auf. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, und sah hastig auf die Uhr. Beinahe zwanzig Minuten lang hatte er durch die Unterlagen geblättert und sie abfotografiert. So schnell und leise wie möglich klappte er alles wieder zusammen und schob die Ordner zurück in den Aktenschrank. Ob sie an dem jeweils richtigen Ort standen, war ihm vollkommen egal. Er wusste, dass er schnellstmöglich verschwinden sollte – der Hustenanfall war das abgemachte Zeichen, dass es für Bob an der Zeit war, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. 

Schnell verstaute er die Kamera im Rucksack und schlich zur Tür. Er linste aus dem Büro und erschrak, als er die Sekretärin nur wenige Meter weiter erspähte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. Justus musste ihn entdeckt haben und krümmte sich erneut hustend zusammen, bis die Dame sich besorgt über ihn beugte. Bob nutzte den Moment und huschte zurück zum Klo. Er traute sich nicht, die Tür zu schließen, und ließ sie angelehnt, bevor er zum Fenster hetzte. Ein Blick nach draußen bestätigte ihm, dass niemand zu sehen war. Dann schwang er sich aufs Fensterbrett, zog das Fenster vorsichtig zu und ließ sich an der Seite hinuntergleiten, bis sein Fuß auf Halt stieß. Er konnte bloß beten, dass Justus die Frau noch einige Minuten hinhalten konnte.

Plötzlich bröckelte es unter seinem Schuh und er spürte, wie der Gips nachgab. Panisch klammerte sich mit der rechten Hand ans Fensterbrett. Beinahe wäre er an dem schmalen Fries abgerutscht, das immer weniger Halt bot. Während er hektisch nach einem Gesims, einem Spalt im Mauerwerk, irgendetwas tastete, rutschte er an der rauen Fassade entlang. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Endlich fühlte er einen Vorsprung unter seinem Schuh und verlagerte behutsam sein Gewicht darauf. Erst dann ließ seine linke Hand los und suchte nach dem nächsten Punkt. Sein Handgelenk brannte, als er die Wand abtastete, und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich den Unterarm aufgeschürft hatte.

Bob zwang sich dazu, den Abstieg langsam anzugehen, auch wenn er nichts als weg wollte. Ein falscher, überhasteter Tritt, und er wäre schneller unten, als ihm lieb war. Mit aller Kraft klammerte er sich an das Mauerwerk und wagte sich vorsichtig weiter. Erneut verfluchte er Justus und seine verdammten Pläne. Er verfluchte Peter, weil er nicht hier war. Aber am meisten verfluchte er sich selbst.

Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit später, als er endlich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte und am Käfer eintraf. Justus wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihn.

„Hast du die Fotos?“

Bob warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schloss den Käfer auf. „Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Hab mir nur ‘ne Schürfwunde zugezogen und bin beinahe dreieinhalb Meter nach unten gefallen.“

„Es ist ja offensichtlich alles gut gegangen“, meinte Justus scheinbar ungerührt.

„Ein bisschen Mitgefühl oder wenigstens ein Danke wären mal nett, weißt du“, knurrte er, als er hinters Steuer glitt, und schlug die Fahrertür zu. Dann verstaute er den Rucksack auf dem Rücksitz und ließ den Motor an. „Das nächste Mal kannst du deine bescheuerten Einbruchsaktionen allein durchführen.“

Auch Justus zog die Tür zu. „Genau genommen war das kein –“

Doch Bob wollte davon nichts hören. „Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass es kein Einbruch war, kannst du nach Rocky Beach laufen“, sagte er und sah Justus herausfordernd an.

Die Drohung wirkte – zumindest, bis Bob den Wagen aus Santa Clarita auf die Interstate gelenkt hatte. Erst dort hakte der Erste Detektiv nach. „Hat denn abgesehen vom Klettern alles funktioniert?“

„Ja. Weiß aber nicht, wie viel wir tatsächlich mit den Fotos anfangen können. Da waren tausende von Unterlagen, die hätte ich niemals alle durchsehen können.“

„Ich bin sicher, dass dein Einsatz nicht umsonst war.“

Bob grummelte etwas vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße vor ihnen. Den Großteil des Heimweges legten sie schweigend zurück. Justus wollte sich umgehend daran machen, die Fotos auszuwerten, wie er sich ausdrückte. Da Bob sonst nichts vorhatte, stimmte er zu. Stundenlang durch Rechnungen und Verträge zu gehen war immer noch besser, als zuhause herumzusitzen und mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein.

Auf dem Schrottplatz angekommen steuerte Justus sofort die Zentrale an, während Bob noch dabei war, den Käfer abzuschließen. Als er den Wohnwagen ebenfalls durch einen der Geheimgänge betrat, saß Justus bereits am Computer und war dabei, die Fotos auf den PC zu ziehen. Wenn möglich wollte er sämtliches Material noch heute gemeinsam mit Bob sichten. Anschließend wollte Justus Claire anrufen und sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Außerdem hoffte er, dass Nancy ihr gegenüber vielleicht weitere Andeutungen gemacht haben könnte. 

Bob ging zunächst zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche Eistee hervor. Den hatte er sich jetzt redlich verdient, und einen Keks aus der halbleeren Packung noch dazu.

Das erste Foto erschien auf dem Bildschirm und Justus angelte mit dem Fuß nach einem zweiten Stuhl. Laut schabte er über den Boden, als Justus ihn näher zog, während Bob zwei Gläser aus dem Regal über der winzigen Spüle holte und sie mit der Flasche auf den Tisch neben dem Bildschirm abstellte. Dann setzte er sich auf den alten Stuhl und rutschte näher an Justus heran, um einen besseren Blick auf die Fotos werfen zu können. Eigentlich war es viel zu warm in der Zentrale, um so nah beieinander zu sitzen, aber Bob schien das nicht zu stören. Justus griff über ihn hinweg nach dem Eistee, schenkte sich etwas ein und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Trotz der Eile waren die Fotos größtenteils scharf und alles war erkennbar. Allerdings waren manche der Auflistungen so detailliert oder kompliziert, dass die Jungen minutenlang versuchten, den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen. Somit kamen sie irgendwann überein, dass es sinnvoller war, einen Teil der weit über hundert Fotos auszudrucken. So konnte jeder eine Hälfte in Angriff nehmen und sie kamen schneller voran. Der Drucker protestierte lautstark, doch nach einem Schubs begann er, seitenweise Fotos auszudrucken. Nach wenigen Minuten setzte Bob sich mit dem Stapel Papier und seinem Glas in einen der Sessel und begann mit der Auswertung.

Schnell waren die beiden Detektive in die Arbeit vertieft. Auch wenn Bob normalerweise in Recherche aufging und Spaß daran hatte, galt das gleiche nicht für die Durchsicht finanzieller Unterlagen, wie er bald feststellte. Er schnappte sich drei der wenigen nicht ausgetrockneten Textmarker vom Schreibtisch und begann, Markierungen vorzunehmen und sich ein eigenes System aufzubauen. Besonders von den Jahresabschlussberichten hatte er sich einen hilfreichen Einblick erhofft, aber auf ihn wirkte nichts außergewöhnlich. Er hoffte, dass Justus mehr Erfolg hatte, immerhin half er regelmäßig bei der Buchhaltung des Schrottplatzes und kannte sich daher besser aus.

Bob bemerkte erst, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wie lange er schon auf die ausgedruckten Seiten gestarrt hatte, als seine Augen zu brennen anfingen und Justus‘ Magen grummelte. Draußen dämmerte es bereits.

„Pause?“, fragte er und sackte in das Polster zurück.

„Mhm.“ Auch Justus rutschte auf dem Schreibtischstuhl herum und streckte sich mit einem Gähnen. „Tante Mathilda macht bestimmt gerade Abendessen. Lass uns rübergehen und danach weitermachen.“

Bob nickte und folgte Justus zum Haus. Eine dreiviertel Stunde später kehrten die Jungen gestärkt in die Zentrale zurück, aber eigentlich hatten beide keine Lust mehr auf Verträge und Überweisungen. Außerdem waren sie nicht recht bei der Sache. Beide wussten, was der andere dachte. Eigentlich sollten sie jetzt bei den Shaws sein und mit Peter zusammen Filme schauen, aber keiner von beiden hatte sich bei Peter gemeldet.

„Sag mal Just, sollten wir nicht auch herausfinden, ob Crowthorne Enterprises in letzter Zeit mehr Umsatz gemacht hat als sonst?“, schlug Bob stattdessen vor, als sie es sich wieder bequem gemacht hatten.

Überrascht sah Justus zu ihm herüber. „Wieso?“

„Dann würde es vielleicht nicht so sehr auffallen, wenn Claires Ex was von dem Geld abzweigt, wenn eh mehr da ist als sonst. Irgendwo muss es ja herkommen, oder?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das zwingend der Fall wäre. Immerhin hat das Unternehmen grundsätzlich jedes Jahr abweichende Umsatzzahlen, das konnte Nancy uns ja immerhin bestätigen.“

So ganz überzeugt war Bob allerdings nicht. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, der Sache in den nächsten Tagen nachzugehen, wenn sie weiterhin nichts finden sollten. Denn dass Justus den Fall einfach so aufgeben würde, daran glaubte er nicht. Obwohl sie nun schon seit über einer Woche im Dunkeln tappten und an Bob inzwischen ebenfalls der Verdacht nagte, dass es vielleicht keinen Fall gab und Claire sich getäuscht haben könnte.

Mit einem Seufzen widmete er sich wieder dem Papierstapel. Langsam leerten die Jungen die Flasche Eistee und auch die Gummibärchen, die Justus aus dem Schränkchen neben dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, war fast aufgegessen. 

Es wurde immer später, aber Bob hatte absolut keine Lust, die Unterlagen morgen weiter durchzuschauen. Siebzehn Blätter lagen noch auf seinem Schoß, die schaffte er heute auch noch. Als er im Sessel herumrutschte, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, rutschte ihm das Handy aus der Tasche. Gedankenverloren hob er es vom Polster auf und begann, damit herumzuspielen, während er sich auf die Seite vor ihm zu konzentrieren versuchte. So recht funktionierte das allerdings nicht und er bemerkte, dass er zum vierten Mal dieselbe Zeile las.

Nur kurz mal seine Nachrichten checken und danach weitermachen, nahm er sich schließlich vor und entsperrte den Touchscreen. Jelena wollte wissen, ob er nächstes Wochenende mit ihr auf ein Konzert gehen wollte, und seine Mutter fragte, wann er heimkam. Schnell schrieb er Antworten an die beiden, dann blieb sein Blick an dem Bild von Justus, Peter und ihm hängen. Er tippte auf das Foto und sah eine Weile auf die lachenden Gesichter seiner Freunde, wie sie zusammengequetscht auf einem alten Sofa saßen. Dass Peter ihnen – ihm – absichtlich aus dem Weg ging, war noch nie passiert und Bob wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Justus, der weiterhin über den Schreibtisch gebeugt war und den Bildschirm fixierte. Der Erste Detektiv hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los war, da war sich Bob relativ sicher. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, dachte er und unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, öffnete er den Chat und tippte die Tastatur an. Er fing an zu schreiben, löschte die Buchstaben, begann von neuem, löschte alles. Das leere Textfeld leuchtete ihm entgegen und Bob dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was er sagen wollte. Noch nie war es ihm so schwer gefallen, eine Nachricht zu verfassen. Und wahrscheinlich war der Gruppenchat doch nicht die beste Option.

Plötzlich lehnte Justus sich in seinem Stuhl vor, starrte einige Sekunden lang vor sich hin und klickte dann auf den Browser. Als er begann, hektisch auf die Tastatur einzuhacken, sah Bob von seinem Handy auf.

„Hast du was?“

Ohne von der Tastatur abzulassen, murmelte Justus etwas, das Bob als „Einen Moment...“ interpretierte. Ein Doppelklick, dann schnappte sich der Erste Detektiv einen Zettel und kritzelte einige Notizen darauf. Bob beobachtete Justus, wie er an seiner Unterlippe zu zupfen begann. Dann klickte er sich durch die Fotos, gab einen Befehl ein, öffnete noch mehr Bilder, scrollte durch die Dateien und murmelte vor sich hin.

„Jetzt sag schon, was du gefunden hast“, drängte Bob, als Justus nach einigen Minuten noch immer zwischen Fotos hin- und hersprang. Das Handy hatte er für den Moment vergessen.

Justus schob die Maus zur Seite und drehte sich im Schreibtischstuhl zu Bob um. „Langsam glaube ich nicht mehr, dass wir es mit Veruntreuung zu tun haben.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal weniger teen angst und mehr Fall lösen, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Irgendwann war Peter kurz eingenickt. Eine Explosion aus den Lautsprechern riss ihn zurück in die Realität und ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass er kaum eine viertel Stunde geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er hatte wirren Unsinn geträumt, aber was genau, konnte er nicht mehr sagen.

Erschöpft suchte er die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Film aus, dann schleppte er sich nach oben ins Bad. Kurz darauf ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen. Seine Eltern waren noch nicht zurück und es war viel zu still im Haus. Eigentlich sollte sein Zimmer von Wärme und den Stimmen seiner Freunde erfüllt sein, von ihrem Gelächter, das langsam leiser wurde und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen wich, während sie einschliefen. Stattdessen war Peter kalt und allein, als er sich unter der Decke zusammenrollte. Er fühlte sich so einsam und leer wie noch nie zuvor.

Sein Handy lag in Reichweite neben dem Kissen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, die Hand auszustrecken und danach zu greifen. Nichts wollte er lieber als Justus und Bob anzurufen, sie zu bitten, doch noch vorbeizukommen, alles zu vergessen. Alles ungeschehen zu machen. Aber allein die Vorstellung, dass sie möglicherweise nicht drangehen würden, nicht drangehen wollten, lähmte ihn.

Und dann kamen die Fragen, ganz von selbst, eine beunruhigender als die andere.

Warum hatte Bob aufgehört zu tippen? Was hatte er ihm schreiben wollen? Peter hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass die Nachricht an ihn gerichtet war – Bob verbrachte den Abend garantiert mit Justus. Hatte der Erste Detektiv ihn womöglich davon abgehalten, die Nachricht zu senden? Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Das passte nicht zu Justus, egal, wie sauer er war. Aber was, wenn die beiden in Schwierigkeiten waren und seine Hilfe benötigten und Bob von jemand anderem daran gehindert worden war?

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, malte Peter sich bereits das schlimmste aus. Er hasste es, wenn seine Gedanken ein Eigenleben entwickelten und von einem Horrorszenario zum nächsten rasten. Bei ihren Fällen half es selten weiter, und jetzt war er trotz der Erschöpfung plötzlich viel zu unruhig, um auch nur an Schlaf zu denken. Seine Brust kribbelte unangenehm und er fing an, an seinem Daumennagel herumzuknabbern. Wenn Justus und Bob nun wirklich in Gefahr waren? Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen!

Minutenlang starrte er nervös in die Dunkelheit, während sich das Kribbeln in seiner Brust langsam ausbreitete und er das Gefühl hatte, kaum noch Luft zu bekommen. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, zerrte die Decke mit sich und schnappte sich das Handy. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Kurzwahlnummern angetippt. Es tutete bereits, als er realisierte, was er da eigentlich tat, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Bob würde sehen, dass er angerufen hatte, und wenn es schon klingelte, konnte er wenigstens sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung war und –

„Peter?“, unterbrach Bobs schläfrige Stimme die wild trudelnden Gedanken. Er klang wie immer, wenn ihn etwas geweckt hatte und er noch nicht ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurückgefunden hatte. Es war so verdammt vertraut, dass Peter förmlich sehen konnte, wie Bob sich im Bett aufsetzte und sich durch die verwuschelten Haare strich. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

„Pete? Bist du da?“

Vielleicht hätte er doch lieber Justus anrufen sollen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Auch wenn der wohl immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. „Ja, ich, ähm, ich wollte... seid ihr okay?“, stammelte er. Ganz toll. Nächstes Mal erst nachdenken, dann anrufen.

„Hm? Ja, was ist denn los?“, murmelte Bob, während etwas im Hintergrund raschelte. „Was sollte nicht okay sein?“

Alles. Nichts. Peter wusste es wirklich nicht mehr. Das war eine absolut bescheuerte, unüberlegte Aktion. „Ich... Ich hab keine Ahnung. Sorry. Wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Er nahm das Handy vom Ohr und sah auf den Bildschirm, überlegte, ob er einfach auflegen sollte, doch Bobs Stimme hielt ihn davon ab.

„Ist bei dir denn alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und klang ehrlich besorgt.

„Ja, klar“, behauptete Peter, und es klang so falsch in seinen Ohren, dass Bob ihm garantiert kein Wort glaubte.

Durch den Hörer drang leises Atmen und Peter rechnete jeden Moment damit, dass Bob nachhaken würde. Offenbar entschied sich der Dritte Detektiv jedoch dagegen und murmelte lediglich, „Okay, dann... sollten wir vielleicht wieder schlafen gehen.“

Zögernd nickte Peter, obwohl er wusste, dass Bob ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Mhm.“

„Gute Nacht.“

„Nacht.“

Er wollte das Handy sinken lassen, als Bob fragte, „Peter?“

„Ja?“

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, nur das Rauschen in der Leitung versicherte ihm, dass Bob noch dran war. Unbehaglich rutscht der Zweite auf der Matratze herum, darauf gefasst, dass Bob versuchen würde, ihn zu überreden zurückzukommen, vielleicht sogar zu sagen, dass ihm alles leid tat und nichts so gemeint war, wie Peter es aufgefasst hatte, dass sie nur Freunde waren und Bob selbst schon alles vergessen hatte und er nicht verstand, warum Peter einfach abgehauen war…

„Schlaf gut“, wurde das Schweigen unterbrochen, dann klickte es leise und die Leitung war tot, bevor Peter überhaupt etwas erwidern konnte.

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen, schob Peter das Handy unter sein Kissen und lehnte sich an die Wand. An Schlafen war garantiert nicht zu denken, aber ihm war kalt, und so zog er sich die Bettdecke bis zur Nasenspitze.

Was hatte Bob wirklich sagen wollen? Die Frage ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Peter hätte ihm so vieles sagen können – dass er selbst ein Idiot war, dass er völlig überreagiert hatte, dass der Abstand überhaupt nichts brachte. Dass er Bob und Justus vermisste und es mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurde.

Er vermisste, wie Bob mit einem Stift spielte, wenn er nachdachte, oder gedankenverloren in seinem Notizbuch herumkritzelte und kleine Figuren zeichnete. Er vermisste Justus‘ Lachen, wie er sich dabei vornüberbeugte und kaum noch Luft bekam. Er vermisste Bobs Geruch, vor allem, wenn er an seinen eigenen Klamotten haftete, weil Bob wieder einmal viel zu nah neben ihm gesessen hatte. Er vermisste Justs weiche Haare, die ihn am Hals kitzelten, wenn der Erste Detektiv wieder mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter eingedöst war. Er vermisste die vielen beiläufigen Berührungen, über die schon so manch anderer den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Wie sie sich das Zelt oder eine Luftmatratze oder das Bett teilten und ihm immer viel zu warm wurde, weil Justus so viel Hitze ausstrahlte und Bob im Schlaf jedes Mal näher an ihn heranrutschte.

Noch vor zwei Wochen hatten sie zu dritt bei den Andrews übernachtet, Bob in seinem eigenen Bett und Justus und Peter auf einer breiten, ausrangierten Matratze, die inzwischen zum Inventar von Bobs Zimmer gehörte. Wie üblich hatte Justus Peter im Verlauf der Nacht die Decke geklaut, aber Peter hatte es nicht gewagt, stattdessen zu Bob ins Bett zu klettern – auch wenn es bei weitem nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre. Die Nähe hätte er nicht ausgehalten. Doch selbst als er am Morgen völlig durchgefroren aufgewacht war, war ihm nicht so kalt gewesen wie in diesem Moment.

Auch in jener Nacht hatte er lange schlaflos an die Decke gestarrt. Es war der letzte Schultag gewesen und sie hatten mit einigen Freunden am Strand gefeiert. Den ganzen Abend lang hatten sie Musik gehört und Marshmallows über einem Lagerfeuer gegrillt, zusammengequetscht auf einem Stück Treibholz. Peters Gesicht war nicht nur von der Hitze des Feuers gerötet gewesen, als Bobs Hand auf Peters Oberschenkel gelandet war, während er sich über ihn gebeugt und nach der Tüte gegriffen hatte. Er hatte Jeffreys Blick über das Feuer hinweg aufgefangen, aber schnell weggesehen, als der ihn angegrinst hatte.

Normalerweise ignorierte er die Kommentare, wie verdammt nah Justus, Bob und er einander immer waren, aber in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich ständig dabei ertappt, alles zu hinterfragen. Mehrfach war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, ob Bob vielleicht tatsächlich...

Aber das war lächerlich und – wie Justus sagen würde – in Anbetracht sämtlicher Fakten eine kaum haltbare Hypothese. Immerhin umarmte Bob den Ersten Detektiv genauso oft, legte ihm ebenso häufig die Hand auf den Arm oder Rücken, schlief ebenfalls immer wieder an Justus gelehnt ein.

Allerdings hatte Bob nicht Justus gegen einen Schrank gedrückt und geküsst. Sondern Peter.

Bisher hatte er sich darüber nie große Gedanken gemacht, doch inzwischen begann sein Kopf ganz ohne Peters Zustimmung damit, jede noch so kleine Geste, jedes Lächeln und jede Berührung zu analysieren. Egal wie lange ihn die Gedanken allerdings quälten, kam er doch immer zu demselben Ergebnis: Er sah mal wieder Geister, denn Bob hatte ihn nur geküsst, um eine Ausrede parat zu haben. Nichts weiter. Und er, Peter Shaw, war ein verdammter Idiot, weil er das ganze Debakel schon längst hätte vergessen sollen.

Gegen halb drei hörte Peter seine Eltern heimkommen. Er legte sich hin und stellte sich schlafend, als er hörte, wie sie flüsternd die Treppen emporstiegen und ins Bad gingen. Ein schmaler Streifen dämmriges Licht zog kurz darauf über die Wand und er schloss schnell die Augen. Einen Moment später spürte er, wie seine Mutter ihm über die Haare strich, dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte leise und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen. Erst als er sicher war, dass die beiden in ihrem eigenen Bett lagen, atmete er tief aus, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an.

Endlos kreisten die Erinnerungen weiterhin durch seinen Kopf, wie bei einem dieser digitalen Bilderrahmen, nur dass er mittendrin war und das Gefühl hatte, die Berührungen noch immer auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Zugleich war ihm allzu bewusst, dass das so schnell nicht mehr passieren würde. Die Vorstellung, noch länger nicht mit Justus oder Bob zu reden, war schrecklich, aber er hatte längst eingesehen, dass es nicht ging. Solange dieses Chaos in ihm herrschte, konnte er nicht mit Bob reden. Justus würde das alles einfach nicht verstehen. Und ein kleiner Teil von Peter war noch immer der Überzeugung, dass er recht hatte und seine Freunde auf etwas beharrten, das gar nicht existierte.

Im Morgengrauen tippte er schließlich eine Nachricht an Jeffreys Bruder, dass er den Buick erst am Sonntag fertig bekommen und dann gleich bei ihm vorbeibringen würde. Heute auf den Schrottplatz zu gehen, war einfach unvorstellbar.

***

„Mensch, Just, manchmal habe ich wirklich große Lust, sämtliche Infos aus dir herauszuwürgen.“ Bob ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und ignorierte Justus‘ vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Ich versteh ja, dass du gestern keine Zeit hattest, aber mich das halbe Wochenende im Unklaren zu lassen anstatt mir gleich zu sagen, was du gefunden hast, finde ich echt daneben.“

Tatsächlich hatte Bob den Ersten Detektiv am Freitagabend beim besten Willen nicht mehr dazu bringen können, seinen Verdacht sofort mit ihm zu teilen. Stattdessen hatte Justus ihn auf den nächsten Tag vertröstet, nur um ihm am Samstag in aller Frühe zu schreiben, dass Titus ihn den ganzen Tag über brauchen würde. So war es bereits Sonntagmittag, als Bob in die Zentrale gekommen war und endlich Antworten verlangen konnte.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich meine Vermutung erst noch überprüfen will“, verteidigte Justus sich wie üblich.

Genervt rieb Bob sich über das Gesicht. „Ja, ja, verschon mich damit und sag endlich, was los ist.“

Justus nickte und setzte sich auf den Rand des verschlissenen Sessels. „Der Großteil der fotografierten Unterlagen, die ich angesehen habe, war kaum aufschlussreich. Die Zahlen schienen bezüglich unseres Falls nicht weiter von Bedeutung zu sein und –“

„Justus“, knurrte Bob ungeduldig.

„...und die beiden Aufträge der Tochterfirma von Crowthorne Enterprises wirkten durchaus legitim. Aber dann fiel mir ein Name auf.“

„Jetzt lass dich verdammt noch mal nicht lange bitten!“

Ergeben hob Justus die Hände. „Schon gut. Sagt dir der Name Jonah Ferguson was?“

„Der Immobilienhai?“

„Ganz genau der.“

„Ich will ja nichts sagen, Just, aber wir sind in eine Firma eingebrochen, die sich auf die Restaurierung von Immobilien spezialisiert“, merkte Bob an.

Justus rutschte auf dem Sessel herum, bis seine Beine über die Lehne baumelten und er mit den Fingerspitzen an das Notizbuch kam, das im Regal neben ihm lag. „Das ist mir bewusst, auch wenn es kein Einbruch war. Aber etwas, das du gesagt hast, hat mich in dem Zusammenhang stutzig gemacht.“

„Ach, und was?“

„Du meintest, irgendwo müsse das Geld ja herkommen. Und weißt du, wofür Ferguson noch bekannt ist?“

Langsam war es auch mit dem Rest von Bobs Geduld vorbei. „Just, ich warne dich, wenn du weiter deine blöden Spielchen spielen willst –“

„Schon gut, ich sag’s dir ja. Mir ist sofort eingefallen, dass in einem Artikel der Times suggeriert wurde, dass nicht alle seine Geschäfte legaler Art seien.“ Als Justus Bobs stechenden Blick bemerkte, sprach er schnell weiter. „Es gab Andeutungen, dass sein Name in einem Verfahren in Beziehung zu Geldwäsche gefallen sei. Konkreteres hatten die Journalisten damals nicht veröffentlicht, wohl aus Angst vor einer Verleumdungsklage. Aber meine Nachforschungen haben ergeben, dass das nicht das erste – geschweige denn das letzte – Mal war, dass ihm unterstellt worden ist, in dieser Art von Geschäften involviert zu sein.“

„Du willst also sagen, dass es hier nicht um Veruntreuung gehen könnte, sondern um Geldwäsche? Und dass die Ungereimtheiten und das Geld, von dem Claires Ex sprach, daher stammen könnten?“, versicherte sich Bob. „Aber woher kommt dann das Geld?“

„Genau das gilt es herauszufinden. Jetzt brauche ich allerdings erst mal was zu essen, ich hab nämlich kaum was gefrühstückt und das Mittagessen ist sicher gleich fertig. Währenddessen können wir unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen.“ Damit steckte er das Notizbuch in die Jackentasche und stand auf.

Widerwillig folgte Bob ihm. Beim Essen würde es kaum Fortschritte geben, so viel war klar. Nicht, wenn Titus und Mathilda daneben saßen. Bob hätte gern sofort alles geklärt, sich vielleicht gleich an weitere Recherchen gesetzt, denn dies war immerhin sein Spezialgebiet. Aber dass Justus sich davon abbringen ließ, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem hatte Bob den Verdacht, dass Just ihn so wenigstens ein bisschen länger hinhalten wollte, da er Justus so gedrängt hatte.

Als Justus das Kalte Tor erreicht und den Kühlschrank geöffnet hatte, blieb er jedoch so abrupt stehen, dass Bob unversehens in ihn hineinlief.

„Was...?“

Aber da hatte auch er den Grund für Justus‘ Versteinerung entdeckt: Peter war gerade dabei, die Treppen zur Veranda hochzusteigen. Auch aus der Entfernung konnten die beiden Jungen erkennen, wie übermüdet und elend der Zweite Detektiv aussah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich natürlich weiterhin sehr über eure lieben Kommentare :) Die nächsten Kapitel sind zumindest schon geplant - somit bleibt es hoffentlich bei circa einem Update pro Woche ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Peters Hand legte sich um das Treppengeländer. Er zog sich geradezu die fünf Stufen daran hoch. Seine schweren Schritte hallten über den Schrottplatz, der in der Hitze zu flimmern schien. Auch in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen und er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Daher hatten auch die letzten Griffe unter der Motorhaube weitaus länger gedauert als erwartet, weil er sich kaum hatte konzentrieren können. Fahrig wischte er sich eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Für einen Moment dachte er gar nicht mehr daran, dass seine Finger ölverschmiert waren, und schon hatten sie dunkle Spuren auf seiner Stirn hinterlassen. Resigniert seufzte er. Dann musste er sich wohl auch noch das Gesicht waschen, bevor er losfuhr.  
  
In dem Moment, als er nach der Tür greifen wollte, schwang diese von innen auf. Beinahe hätte er das Holz gegen den Kopf bekommen. Er war gerade noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, einen Schritt zurück zu stolpern. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
Tante Mathilda sah ebenso überrascht auf den Zweiten Detektiv, als sie im Türrahmen erschien. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell und lächelte. „Ach, Peter, bist du fertig mit dem Wagen?“, fragte sie und fuhr im nächsten Moment fort, ohne überhaupt eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Das ist ja gerade pünktlich zum Mittagessen.“  
  
„Peter isst nicht mit“, ertönte es da hinter ihm.   
  
Peter zuckte sichtbar zusammen; Justus‘ Auftauchen hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah, wie Justus vom Kalten Tor zum Wohnhaus lief, die Schultern angespannt. Bob folgte ihm in etwas Abstand. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er den beiden heute wirklich nicht begegnen wollen und er war froh gewesen, als er den Schrottplatz am Morgen leer vorgefunden hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie in der Zentrale verschwunden, als Peter zur letzten Kontrolle unter das Auto gerollt war.   
  
Auch Mathilda schaute irritiert zu Justus hinüber. „Aber es ist doch genug für alle da, und Peter isst immer mit.“  
  
„Ich hab sowieso –“, setzte Peter an, der die Konfrontation möglichst schnell beenden und anschließend verschwinden wollte.   
  
Doch Justus unterbrach ihn. „Er isst nicht mit.“ Dabei fixierte er Peter weiterhin und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Obwohl er zu dem Zweiten Detektiv hochsehen musste, wirkte der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nahezu herablassend.   
  
Peter hatte es derweil die Sprache verschlagen. Der schneidende Tonfall rief sofort Erinnerungen in Peter hoch – er dachte an sämtliche Auseinandersetzungen mit Skinny Norris, dem Justus regelmäßig mit der gleichen Überheblichkeit entgegentrat. Er starrte den Ersten Detektiv nur an, als der vor der Treppe stehen blieb. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Bob nur einen Schritt hinter ihm stehen blieb. Natürlich war er auf Justus‘ Seite, dachte Peter und schluckte.  
  
„Aber...“, wollte Mathilda erneut widersprechen und sah noch immer sichtlich irritiert von ihrem Neffen zu Peter, der nun seine dreckigen Turnschuhe fixierte. Der Junge sah so erschöpft aus, dass ihm eine warme, deftige Mahlzeit sicher guttun würde.  
  
„Schon gut, Mrs Jonas. Ich wollte mir nur kurz die Hände waschen, dann muss ich los. Jeffreys Bruder wartet auf das Auto.“ Peters Stimme war so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Justus und Bob ihn überhaupt gehört hatten, aber das war eigentlich sowieso egal. Er wollte nur noch weg – bei Jeffrey vorbeifahren, den Buick abliefern, dann nach Hause und zurück ins Bett, um sich dort einen weiteren Tag zu verkriechen. Vielleicht auch eine Woche lang.   
  
„Na dann komm mal rein“, meinte Mathilda und trat zur Seite.   
  
Peter war dankbar, dass sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht weiter diskutierte, und schlüpfte an ihr vorbei.  
  
Nachdem Peter ins Innere des Hauses verschwunden war, traf Justus ein so vorwurfsvoller Blick, dass selbst Bob hinter ihm einige Zentimeter zusammenschrumpfte. Dann drehte Mathilda sich um und folgte dem Zweiten Detektiv in den Flur. Justus räusperte sich, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Offenbar wollte er warten, bis Peter verschwunden war. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Bob seinen Freund vor der Treppe stehen und nahm die Stufen zur Veranda. Das wurde ihm jetzt wirklich zu blöd.  
  
Schneller, als er erwartet hatte, kam Peter in diesem Moment schon wieder durch den Flur zurück. Dem Dritten Detektiv blieb überhaupt keine Zeit, sich einige Worte zurechtzulegen.   
  
Peter verharrte, als Bob so unerwartet gegenüberstand. Noch immer hatte er einen verschmierten Streifen auf der Stirn und Bob bemerkte, dass seine Nägel ebenfalls noch schwarz waren. Peter hatte es wohl wirklich eilig, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Obwohl er nicht sicher war, womit er anfangen sollte – es gab so viel zu sagen und er wollte alles auf einmal loswerden, aber mitten auf der Veranda war wohl nicht der Ort für eine solche Unterhaltung –, öffnete er den Mund, da erklang erneut Justus‘ Stimme.  
  
„Vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass wir erfolgversprechende Spuren und einen neuen Verdacht haben.“ Immerhin richtete er sich diesmal direkt an Peter.  
  
„Das ist… toll“, murmelte Peter, der ganz eindeutig nicht bei der Sache war.  
  
Als Bob sich zu Justus drehte, hatte dieser die Zähne zusammengebissen. Man hätte meinen können, Peter hätte ihm mitgeteilt, dass ihn der Auftrag und ihr gesamtes Detektivunternehmen ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten interessierten.   
  
Tatsächlich schien Justus Peters Worte genau so aufgefasst zu haben. „Da unser Fall dich wohl nicht mehr tangiert und die Reparatur des Wagens augenscheinlich abgeschlossen ist, hast du jetzt ja auch keinen Grund mehr, hier aufzutauchen.“   
  
Bei diesen Worten traf Peters Blick endlich Justus‘, und jetzt sah auch er wütend aus. „Hatte ich auch nicht vor“, knurrte er, schob sich an Bob vorbei und lief zur Freiluftwerkstatt. Einen Moment später schlug die Tür des Buick zu und der Motor wurde angelassen, dann lenkte der Zweite das Auto in Richtung Toreinfahrt. Bob meinte zu erkennen, wie fest sich seine Finger um das Lenkrad krallten, bevor Peter auf die Straße bog.  
  
Kurz blickte er der Staubwolke hinterher, dann stampfte er zurück zur Zentrale und ließ Justus einfach stehen. Dass Justus Peter so einfach vom Schrottplatz geworfen hatte… Das hatte er eindeutig nicht erwartet. Die Kühlschranktür protestierte quietschend, als Bob sie aufriss und gleich darauf hinter sich zu zerrte.  
  
Beinahe hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sich die Situation weiter zuspitzte und er möglicherweise noch dazwischen gehen musste. Daher war er vorsichtshalber er direkt hinter Justus stehengeblieben und hatte das Geschehen mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen beobachtet. Zum Glück war es nicht dazu gekommen, aber Justus‘ Verhalten war wirklich unmöglich gewesen – und dann erst dieser aggressive Tonfall.  
  
Er ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen, der leise unter seinem Gewicht knarzte. Bob wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was in den Ersten gefahren war, aber es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er hatte große Lust, einfach nach Hause zu fahren. Oder zu Peter, um mit ihm zu reden. Aber so aufgebracht, wie der vom Hof gefahren war, brauchte er jetzt wohl etwas Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Ebenso wie Bob.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung blieb er allerdings nicht lang allein. Kaum eine Minute war vergangen, als Justus die Zentrale betrat. Augenblicklich setzte Bob sich auf und sah ihn scharf an. „Musste das sein?“  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen blieb Justus direkt neben dem Eingang stehen. „Er wollte doch sowieso gehen.“  
  
„Du hättest das aber echt nicht in dem Tonfall sagen müssen. Und dass er nicht mehr zum Schrottplatz kommen soll?! Das war wirklich unnötig.“ Als er Justus so gehört hatte, herausfordernd und schneidend zugleich, hätte Bob ihm am liebsten den Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt.  
  
„Wenn er aus dem Fall aussteigt, gehen ihn unsere Fortschritte nichts an.“  
  
Bob konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, Justus einen Vogel zu zeigen. „Deswegen hast du ihn auch über ebendiese Fortschritte informiert, hm? Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?! Peter ist unser Freund, du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach so wegschicken. Du spinnst doch!“  
  
„Ich hab ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben, wieder einzusteigen“, verteidigte Justus sich. Kurz schien das schlechte Gewissen doch in ihm aufzuflackern.  
  
„Die Gelegenheit gegeben? Angeschnauzt hast du ihn, da hätte ich auch keinen Bock drauf gehabt zurückzukommen!“  
  
„Und er?! Sein Verhalten ist fragwürdig, wenn nicht gar grenzwertig. Er lässt uns einfach hängen!“  
  
Bob schnaubte. „Grenzwertig, dass ich nicht lache. Du benimmst dich, als hätte Peter dir im Sandkasten den Eimer geklaut und anschließend Sand über den Kopf gekippt! Mensch, Justus, ich versteh echt nicht, warum du so reagieren musstest! Was ist denn bitte los mit dir?!“  
  
„Ach ja? Du verstehst nicht, was mit mir los ist?“, fragte Justus gereizt.  
  
„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau gerade dein Problem ist.“  
  
„Dann denk mal ganz scharf drüber nach! Du und Peter solltet eigentlich wissen, was mein Problem ist.“ _Wumm_. Bevor Bob überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte Justus auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und die Wohnwagentür zugeknallt. Seine Schritte entfernten sich durch den Geheimgang, dann schlug auch die Kühlschranktür dumpf hinter ihm zu.  
  
Der Dritte Detektiv schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was sollte das denn?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etwas kürzer dieses Mal, aber dafür endlich wieder ein Kapitel mit allen drei zusammen - und Drama! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Der Appetit war Justus gründlich vergangen und auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Tante konnte er gerade eindeutig verzichten, also verzog er sich ohne eine Erklärung auf sein Zimmer. Immerhin hatte Mathilda den letzten Teil der Auseinandersetzung nicht mitbekommen, oder er hätte sich auch von ihr einiges anhören müssen.  
  
Unruhig lief er auf und ab, immer noch wütend – auf Peter, auf Bob, und ein klein wenig auch auf sich selbst. Wenigstens ein bisschen Interesse an dem Fall hätte Peter doch zeigen können, aber nein, es war ihm völlig gleichgültig, was seine Freunde taten! Darüber hinaus verstand Justus nicht, warum der Zweite Detektiv überhaupt ausgestiegen war. Bisher hatte er Justus und Bob noch nie einfach so im Stich gelassen, ganz egal, wie schwierig, gruselig oder gefährlich es geworden war. Egal, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Und natürlich hatte Bob sich nun auf Peters Seite gestellt und Justus Vorwürfe gemacht. Dabei hatten doch einzig und allein die beiden diesen Vorfall verschuldet!   
  
Außerdem hatten sie viel zu tun, um herauszufinden, was bei Crowthorne Enterprises tatsächlich vonstattenging. Knapp zwei Wochen war es nun her, dass Claire sie beauftragt hatte, und abgesehen von einem neuen Verdacht hatte er nichts vorzuweisen. Das musste sich dringend ändern. Er musste etwas unternehmen und sich mit dem Fall beschäftigen, sonst würde er noch wahnsinnig werden. Der Auftrag war sicher Ablenkung genug, und so würde er seine Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll verbringen, statt sich weiter aufzuregen. Zumindest für heute wollte er sich allein mit der Frage nach der Herkunft des Geldes befassen. Bob würde kaum zurückkehren, und Peter erst recht nicht. Aber es galt, einen Fall zu lösen, und der Erste Detektiv musste dies wohl allein schaffen, wenn die anderen beiden besseres zu tun hatten.   
  
Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war, aber wie oft hatte er seinen Freunden gepredigt, dass nur Fakten zählten. Also würde er noch einmal alles durchgehen, seinen Verdacht überprüfen, und dann... Ja, was dann? Langsam wusste Justus nicht mehr weiter. Trotz seines Hangs zu Monologen, bei denen seine Freunde ihm immer wieder unterstellten, er präsentiere sämtliche Ergebnisse als seine eigenen, war Justus bewusst, dass sie gemeinsam am stärksten waren. Zu dritt blieb kein Rätsel unlösbar. Aber Peter hatte er nun für absehbare Zeit vertrieben. Ob Bob in den nächsten Tagen zurückkehrte, würde sich zeigen.   
  
Frustriert beschloss er, sich doch etwas zu essen zu holen und in der Zentrale weiter nachzudenken. Bob war bestimmt nach Hause gegangen – oder zu Peter, um mit ihm über Justus‘ Ausbruch zu reden. Oder sonstwas anzustellen, flüsterte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Er riss die Tür auf und stürmte in den Flur, wo er beinahe mit seiner Tante zusammengestoßen wäre.  
  
„Justus!“, rief sie, und Justus hasste diesen vorwurfsvollen Tonfall.   
  
Er konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, zurückzuschnappen. Mit seiner Tante brauchte er nun wirklich nicht auch noch zu streiten, daher schluckte er den bissigen Kommentar hinunter und zuckte halbherzig mit den Schultern. „Entschuldigung“, presste er noch hervor und versuchte dann, an ihr vorbei zur Treppe zu gelangen.  
  
Doch Mathilda trat ihm in den Weg und sah ihn scharf an. „Was ist bloß zwischen euch vorgefallen?“  
  
„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit.“  
  
„Nach klein hörte sich das aber nicht an. So behandelt man seine Freunde nicht, auch wenn man Streit miteinander hat“, bemerkte sie tadelnd.  
  
Justus nickte zerknirscht. Selbst wenn Peter kein Teil ihres Teams mehr sein wollte, wusste Justus eigentlich, dass er zu weit gegangen war, aber in dem Moment war bei ihm einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Der Druck, im Fall endlich weiterzukommen, die Angst um ihre Freundschaft, die immer mehr Risse zu bekommen schien, die Sorgen, die ihm nachts den Schlaf raubten... Auf einmal war alles zu viel gewesen und es war einfach aus ihm herausgeplatzt. Eine absolute Kurzschlussreaktion.  
  
Während er etwas murmelte, das als weitere Entschuldigung durchgehen könnte, schaffte er es endlich, sich an ihr vorbei zu drücken. Eilig nahm er die Stufen, bevor er sich doch noch eine ausgewachsene Moralpredigt anhören musste, schnappte sich eine Packung Kekse aus dem Küchenschrank und lief hinaus auf den Schrottplatz. Vor dem Kalten Tor zögerte er kurz, doch dann zog er die Kühlschranktür auf und trat ins Dämmerlicht dahinter.  
  
Tatsächlich fand er die Zentrale verlassen vor, nur ein abgerissenes Stück Papier lag auf der Tastatur. _Meld dich, wenn du dich wieder abgeregt hast._ Justus zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Dann setzte er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl, nahm seinen Notizblock zur Hand und schlug ihn auf. Seine Augen huschten über die Stichpunkte, doch Justus nahm die Worte nicht wahr. Stattdessen kreisten immer wieder dieselben Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, egal wie sehr er sich auf seine Notizen zu konzentrieren versuchte. Die Situation war ihm vollkommen entglitten, daran gab es keine Zweifel. Und nun saß er ganz allein in der stickigen, viel zu warmen Zentrale, deren Wände ihm immer näher zu kommen schienen.   
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl, dass er hier raus musste. Achtlos warf er den Block auf die Tischplatte und griff nach dem Telefon. Die Nummer kannte er mittlerweile auswendig und einen Moment später tutete es bereits.   
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen klickte es bereits nach dem ersten Freizeichen. „Hallo, Justus! Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“ Als hätte Claire neben dem Telefon nur auf seinen Anruf gewartet.  
  
„Möglicherweise“, wich der Erste Detektiv aus. Wenn möglich, wollte er nicht am Telefon mit ihr über alles sprechen und erklären müssen, wieso er immer noch nichts Konkretes vorzuweisen hatte. Und er wollte wirklich nicht mehr länger als nötig in der Zentrale herumsitzen. „Es gibt einen neuen Verdacht und es wäre sicher hilfreich, noch einmal sämtliche Informationen gemeinsam durchzugehen. Vielleicht fällt dir ja ebenfalls noch etwas auf. Wäre es möglich, dass wir uns heute noch treffen?“  
  
„Natürlich. Kommt einfach vorbei, wenn es euch passt.“  
  
Der Plural ließ Justus schlucken, aber er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Leider sind meine Kollegen verhindert, aber ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg.“ Er verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Dann schnappte er seinen Rucksack und verstaute seinen Notizblock, einen Stift und die Ausdrucke der relevanten Fotos darin, auf denen er den Namen und die entsprechenden Transaktionen umkreist hatte. An der Tür hielt er plötzlich inne.   
  
Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er etwas Grundlegendes vergessen hatte. Onkel Titus war mit dem Pick Up unterwegs. Justus besaß kein Auto. Der Bus brauchte viel zu lange und er müsste mehrfach umsteigen. Und Tante Mathilda würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie herausfand, dass er mit dem Motorrad unterwegs war.   
  
Wenn…  
  
Justus beschloss, dass es gerade Wichtigeres gab und die aktuelle Situation den Gebrauch der Maschine durchaus rechtfertigte. Allerdings hielt er es für ratsam, dieses Mal den Weg über das Grüne Tor zu wählen, damit Mathilda ihn nicht erwischte, und so hob er die Bodenklappe an. Leise vor sich hin fluchend räumte er den Eingang frei, in dem irgendjemand – Justus tippte auf Bob – einige Aktenordner zwischengelagert hatte. Dann verließ er die Zentrale über den Geheimgang, drückte die Bretter im Zaun zur Seite und trat auf den Gehsteig.   
  
Wenige Minuten später schob er das Motorrad aus seinem Versteck, setzte sich den Helm auf und schwang sich in den Sitz. Brummend erwachte es zum Leben, und wieder einmal stellte Justus fest, wie sehr ihn das gleichmäßige Vibrieren der Maschine beruhigte. Er rollte auf die Straße und gab Gas. Mit dem Motorrad konnte er in einer halben Stunde bei Claire sein. Wahrscheinlich war er so auf der Küstenstraße sogar schneller als mit dem Käfer oder dem MG, dachte er, als er das Ortschild passierte.  
  
Er kam auch alleine klar.  
  
***  
  
Die Wellen brandeten an den Strand und dunkle Wolken, die beinahe so schwer wogen wie Peters Gedanken, zogen über den Himmel. Am Montagabend hatten Sturmwolken und starker Wind die kalifornische Hitze für eine Weile verdrängt. Seither hatte sich ein Regenschauer nach dem anderen über Rocky Beach ergossen und Peter fand es beinahe ironisch, wie gut das drückende Grau zu seiner Stimmung passten.   
  
Immer wieder warf er Steinchen ins Wasser und sah dabei zu, wie sie sanken. Bei dem Wellengang war es unmöglich, sie über die Wasseroberfläche hüpfen zu lassen. Perfektes Surfwetter, hatte er seiner Mutter heute Morgen erzählt und damit erklärt, warum er schon wieder nicht zum Schrottplatz fuhr. Wohl oder übel hatte er anschließend sein Surfbrett auf den MG geschnallt, damit sie nicht noch misstrauischer wurde, und seine Schwimmsachen gepackt. Sie machte sich eindeutig schon genug Sorgen um ihn und selbst sein Vater hatte vorgestern gefragt, warum er so blass und müde aussah. Aber bisher hatte Peter es geschafft, einem Gespräch auszuweichen. So, wie er seine Mutter kannte, könnte es sonst durchaus einem von Justus‘ Kreuzverhören Konkurrenz machen.   
  
Als sie kurz darauf auch noch plötzlich in seiner Zimmertür gestanden hatte, das Telefon in der Hand, und gesagt hatte, Bob wolle ihn sprechen, war ihm das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte er gemurmelt, dass er den Anruf gerade nicht entgegen nehmen konnte, und irgendeinen Unsinn über Wellen und Verabredung und später gefaselt. Dann war er an ihr vorbeigestürzt, bevor sie etwas hatte erwidern können, und hatte dabei die Tasche mit seinen Schwimmsachen direkt neben dem Schrank vollkommen vergessen.   
  
Nicht, dass ihm wirklich nach Surfen oder auch nur Schwimmen war. Dennoch war er zum Strand gefahren. Bloß weg von zuhause, von den fragenden Blicken und dem Ort, an dem der Dritte Detektiv ihn problemlos finden konnte. Denn Peter wollte Bob nicht sehen. Nicht nachdem er ganz offensichtlich Justus‘ Partei ergriffen hatte. Das hatte er klar gemacht, als er direkt hinter Just stehen geblieben war. Auch wenn sein Gesicht nicht gerade von Begeisterung gezeugt hatte, als Justus Peter erklärt hatte, er brauche nicht mehr aufkreuzen – so viel hatte ein kurzer Blick auf den Dritten verraten –, war die Geste eindeutig gewesen. Trotz ihrer regelmäßigen Auseinandersetzungen hätte er niemals damit gerechnet, dass Justus ihn einmal so ansehen, geschweige denn vom Schrottplatz werfen würde. Und dass Bob auf dessen Seite sein würde.  
  
Noch immer war der Himmel wolkenverhangen, aber zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen sollte es nicht regnen; dafür war es unerträglich schwül. Sein Shirt klebte verschwitzt an seinem Rücken und genervt zerrte er es sich schließlich über den Kopf. Es landete auf dem Surfbrett, das neben ihm im Sand lag und heute noch keine einzige Welle gespürt hatte.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal kurz ins Wasser. Eine Abkühlung konnte nicht schaden, und die kleine Bucht war fast verlassen, sodass es kaum jemanden stören würde, wenn er in seiner Unterhose ins Meer ging. Kurzentschlossen knöpfte er seine Jeans auf und ließ sie neben das Shirt und seine Schuhe fallen. Nur wenige Schritte, dann umspülten die kühlen Wellen seine Knöchel. Peter watete immer weiter ins Wasser, bis seine Füße den Boden nicht mehr berührten, dann begann er zu schwimmen. Er hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, achtete kaum auf seine Umgebung, und als eine große Welle über ihn schwappte, ließ er sich einfach sinken. Die Welt um ihn herum wurde still, während er die Luft anhielt, nur in seinem Kopf wollte einfach keine Ruhe einkehren.   
  
Nicht einmal im Schlaf war er mehr sicher vor den quälenden Gedanken und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so müde gewesen zu sein. Keine einzige Nacht schlief er durch. Ständig begegnete ihm Justus in seinen Träumen, der ihn missbilligend ansah, Bob hielt Peters Hand und brachte sein Herz zum Rasen, dann war er allein auf dem Basketballplatz, am Strand, in der Zentrale, während der Anrufbeantworter blinkte und Blacky aus dem Nichts vor sich hinkrächzte... Und auf einmal war er nicht mehr allein gewesen. Er hatte sich in der Freiluftwerkstatt wiedergefunden, an den Käfer gelehnt, während Bob vor ihm stand, die Finger in Peters verdrecktes Shirt gekrallt. Er hatte sich gegen Peter gedrängt und plötzlich waren Bobs Hände überall, verbreiteten eine Wärme in ihm, die sich in beinah unerträgliche Hitze verwandelte, als Bobs Lippen sich endlich auf Peters drückten. In der nächsten Sekunde wurde es jedoch eiskalt, Bob war verschwunden – nein, zurückgerissen von Justus, der Bob einen Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn gegen sich zog. Daraufhin war er aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt.  
  
Nur ein bisschen Ruhe...   
  
Aber die gäbe es nur, wenn er noch länger unter Wasser bliebe. Länger, als ihm lieb war, zu lang. Nach Luft schnappend tauchte Peter auf und blinzelte das Salzwasser aus den Augen. Er konnte die Gedanken, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf einfach nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Das Bild von Justus und Bob nebeneinander hatte sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt und Peter fühlte schon wieder diesen verdammten Kloß im Hals, der ihm langsam die Kehle zuschnürte.   
  
Er schleppte sich zurück an den Strand. Immerhin würde Bob ihn hier kaum finden. Die kleine Bucht lag zwar nicht weit außerhalb von Rocky Beach, aber seine beiden Detektivfreunde hatten ihn noch nie hierher begleitet. Sie war ein Geheimtipp von Finnley gewesen und man traf hauptsächlich Surfer, da Familien wie auch Touristen helle Sandstrände bevorzugten, die nicht mit unzähligen Steinen durchsetzt waren. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ließ er sich auf einen kleinen Felsen plumpsen.  
  
Ungebeten tauchten weitere Erinnerungen auf. Erneut war da dieses Stechen in seiner Brust, als er an gemeinsame Campingtouren dachte, bei denen er, Justus und Bob ihr Zelt meist irgendwo am Meer aufschlugen und in ihren Schlafsäcken vom steten Rauschen der Wellen in den Schlaf gewogen wurden. Wie sie morgens oft aneinander gekuschelt aufwachten, weil es doch kälter geworden war, als sie erwartet hatten. Normalerweise mummelte Justus sich bloß tiefer in seinen Schlafsack ein, während Bob und Peter sich bereits im Flüsterton unterhielten und keiner der drei auch nur daran dachte, ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen. Die ständigen Berührungen zwischen ihnen waren selbstverständlich, solange Peter zurückdenken konnte.  
  
Aber wann hatte es angefangen? Wann hatte er zum ersten Mal bemerkt, dass sich diese Berührungen nicht mehr anfühlten wie früher? Dass sie für ihn eben nicht mehr nur beiläufig waren, sondern zu etwas geworden waren, das dieses verdammte Kribbeln in ihm auslöste?  
  
Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto schlechter ging es Peter. Warum konnte nicht alles wieder so werden wie früher, wie vor Beginn der Ferien, als sie drei noch ein perfektes Team gewesen waren? Peter wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen. Obwohl er immer noch sauer war und vor allem Justus‘ Worte noch lange nicht verziehen hatte, vermisste er die beiden. Er wollte die Ferien nicht allein verbringen. Wenn Justus und Bob sich entschuldigen würden... Wenn Peter bloß alles vergessen oder ungeschehen machen könnte... Aber das konnte er nicht. Alles, was er wollte, war, seine beiden besten Freunde zurückzubekommen. Doch das bedeutete außerdem, sich zunächst mit sich selbst auseinandersetzen zu müssen.  
  
Das Knirschen von Turnschuhen riss ihn jäh aus seinen Gedanken, dann wurde ein Brett in den Sand neben ihm gerammt. Peter musste nicht einmal aufsehen.  
  
„Hi, Jeffrey.“  
  
„Hey. Nach Surfen sieht das hier aber nicht gerade aus.“ Als nächstes landete ein grüner Rucksack im Sand, dann ein Turnschuh.  
  
„Hm?“ Verdutzt blickte Peter nun doch auf.  
  
Während Jeffrey auf einem Bein balancierte und an seinem anderen Schuh zog, sagte er: „Deine Mutter meinte, du bist am Strand, und war ganz irritiert, dass ich überhaupt nach dir gefragt hab. Sie dachte wohl, wir wären verabredet. Was komisch ist, weil man dich seit Tagen nicht mehr erreicht.“  
  
„Tschuldigung“, meinte Peter zerknirscht. „Hab nicht aufs Handy geguckt.“ Das war eine glatte Lüge. Bei jeder neuen Nachricht pochte sein Herz schmerzhaft in der Brust und Peter sah sofort nach, wer ihm geschrieben hatte. Doch er reagierte ebenso wenig auf sie wie auf die beiden Anrufe von Bob, tat so, als wäre er nicht da, und ließ alles unbeantwortet.  
  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich? In der Schule erzählst du immer allen, dass du die ganzen Ferien über jeden Tag trainieren willst, aber in Wahrheit sitzt du nur faul am Strand rum, hm?“, neckte Jeffrey und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Felsen. „Gib’s zu, das machst du nur, um die Mädchen zu beeindrucken.“  
  
„Ja, klar“, grummelte Peter.  
  
Offenbar war jetzt selbst Jeffrey, der Peters Einsilbigkeit während eines schwierigen Falls oder vor einem wichtigen Spiel durchaus gewohnt war, mit seiner Geduld am Ende. „Was ist denn los mit dir?“  
  
„Nichts ist los mit mir.“  
  
„Komisch. Genau das gleiche hat Just auch gesagt, als ich ihn heute Mittag getroffen hab. Also, was ist passiert?“  
  
Beinahe misstrauisch warf Peter seinem Freund einen Seitenblick zu. „Hat Justus dich etwa auf mich angesetzt?“  
  
Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Schwachsinn. Ich war mit meiner Mutter einkaufen, da bin ich ihm begegnet und hab natürlich hallo gesagt. Er saß allein im Eiscafé, hat in seinem Becher rumgestochert und sah ungefähr genauso mies gelaunt aus wie du.“ Er musterte Peter eingehend – die Schatten unter den Augen, die hängenden Schultern... „Und warum zum Teufel sitzt du hier eigentlich in Boxershorts rum?“  
  
„Badehose vergessen...“  
  
„Badehose vergessen? Beim Surfen?!“ Jeffrey sah ihn an, als hätte Peter ihm soeben eröffnet, dass er ab sofort sämtlichem Sport abschwören und sich stattdessen auf eine Karriere als Mathematiker konzentrieren wollte.  
  
„Hatte es eilig“, murmelte Peter verlegen. Immerhin war das nicht gelogen, seine Flucht vor dem Anruf war eindeutig überstürzt gewesen.  
  
„Okay, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Was ist los? Justus und du seht aus, als hätte man euch die Ferien gestrichen, du bist nicht erreichbar, erzählst deiner Mutter aber, wir wären verabredet, vergisst deine Schwimmsachen, wenn du an den Strand fährst, und Bob antwortest du auch nicht. Brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, er hat mir geschrieben, dass du ihn auch ignorierst“, fügte er hinzu, als Peter ihn entgeistert ansah. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist, das kauft dir niemand ab.“  
  
Zaghaft zuckte Peter die Schultern. Obwohl Jeffrey abgesehen von Justus und Bob sein bester Freund war, wollte Peter nicht über all das reden, was passiert war. Vorwürfe erwartete er von ihm nicht, das war einfach nicht Jeffreys Art, aber sein immerwährender Optimismus konnte Peter momentan auch nicht weiterhelfen. Eher im Gegenteil. Vielleicht war er gerade etwas dramatisch – in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, erschien ihm allerdings gerade weitaus angemessener.   
  
Vor allem aber wollte er nicht, dass Jeffrey Fragen stellte. Er kannte ihn einfach zu gut, und Peter hielt es nicht für abwegig, dass er sich verplapperte, wenn sein Freund nicht locker ließ. Dann würde Jeffrey womöglich dem eigentlichen Problem auf den Grund kommen, und das wollte Peter wirklich vermeiden.   
  
Seufzend stand Jeffrey auf, als Peter weiter stumm in die Wellen starte, und griff nach seinem Surfbrett. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was genau zwischen euch drei passiert ist, aber wenn du irgendwas loswerden willst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest. Scheint allerdings so, als solltest du vor allem echt mal mit Just und Bob sprechen.“  
  
Peter nickte matt. So viel war auch ihm klar. Aber genau da lag auch das nächste Problem, denn reden bedeutete Dinge ansprechen, die Peter einfach nicht in Worte fassen wollte. Die Angst, damit ihre Freundschaft endgültig zu zerstören, nagte unaufhörlich an ihm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich wieder ein längeres Kapitel, yay! More dramatic teenage boys, aber ich verspreche, bald gibt's wieder mehr Plot ^^ Ich hoffe, ihr seid weiter mit dabei :)


	9. Chapter 9

Von seinem Platz auf dem Felsen aus sah Peter zu, wie Jeffrey eine Welle nach der anderen nahm und immer wieder weiter aufs Meer hinauspaddelte, um immer höhere Wellen zurück an den Strand zu reiten. Nur einmal fegte es ihn vom Brett, als es bei seinem Versuch eines Carving 360 über die Welle hinausschoss. Das grüne Surfboard kam allein zurück zum Strand gedümpelt, während Jeffrey sich in einiger Entfernung noch Salzwasser aus dem Gesicht wischte. Als auch er kurz darauf wieder zum Ufer geschwommen war, zog er das Brett aus dem Wasser, sodass es nicht weggespült werden konnte.

„Mann, ich dachte echt, diesmal klappt es“, schimpfte er und ließ sich rückwärts in den warmen Sand fallen.

„Du musst deine Schultern und den Oberkörper im Face weiter drehen, damit du genug Schwung kriegst und dein Board hinterherkommt“, meinte Peter.

„Ach, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich in Anwesenheit eines Experten bin“, zog Jeffrey ihn auf. Dann stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen und schüttelte den Kopf, dass das Wasser nur so aus seinen Haaren spritze. 

Peter verzog das Gesicht und wischte die Tropfen mit dem Handrücken weg. „Ich mein ja nur. Du hast dich zu wenig gedreht und nicht genug Momentum aufgebaut. Deswegen ist das Board einfach geradeaus weiter, anstatt sich mitzudrehen.“

Schmunzelnd stupste Jeffrey Peters Surfbrett mit dem Fuß an. „Wenn du so viel Ahnung hast, dann zeig mir doch, wie man’s richtig macht.“

Missmutig kickte Peter nach einem Steinchen. „Mir ist heute nicht nach Surfen.“ Außerdem zweifelte er daran, dass es wirklich eine gute Idee war – schwimmen in Boxershorts mochte recht problemlos funktionieren, aber surfen? Da war er sich nicht so sicher.

„Du willst doch bloß nicht zugeben, dass du’s noch weniger hinkriegst als ich.“

„Ja ja, red‘ dir das nur ein.“

„Pff, wir wissen doch beide, dass ich wesentlich besser surfe als du.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, aber ein kleines, schiefes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Glaubst du.“

„Wetten?“ Jeffrey wusste genau, dass Peter einer solchen Herausforderung schlecht widerstehen konnte. 

Tatsächlich stand Peter endlich auf, wenn auch leise vor sich hin grummelnd, schnappte sein Brett und trug es aufs Meer. Gemächlich paddelte Peter in die Bucht hinaus, Jeffrey an seiner Seite, die Augen immer auf die herannahenden Wellen fixiert. Einige Male lenkte er sein Surfbrett in die Wellen und ließ sich von ihnen an den Strand zurücktreiben, um ein Gefühl für den heutigen Wellengang zu bekommen. 

„Jetzt komm schon, zeig mir, was du drauf hast!“, rief Jeffrey endlich und grinste seinen Freund herausfordernd an.

Sehr zu seiner Belustigung verlor Peter gleich beim ersten Mal mitten im Turn das Gleichgewicht und stürzte kopfüber ins Wasser. Auch beim nächsten Versuch entglitt ihm das Brett und die Welle rollte tosend über ihn hinweg.

Als er wieder auftauchte, grinste Jeffrey noch breiter. „Wissen ist nicht gleich anwenden können, hm?“ 

„Du mich auch“, knurrte Peter und zog sich zurück auf sein Board. Sein Ehrgeiz war geweckt und die beiden Jungen versuchten es immer wieder, fielen ins Wasser und paddelten erneut los. Schließlich übten sich in anderen Tricks und Manövern, versuchten einander zu übertrumpfen und schubsten sich beim Hinauspaddeln das eine oder andere Mal gegenseitig vom Brett. Als Jeffrey einen Rodeo Flip vollbrachte, musste Peter letztendlich doch zugeben, dass sein Freund einen Hauch besser war. 

Aber auch auf dem Surfbrett wollte sich die sonst gewohnte Ruhe einfach nicht recht einstellen. Die übliche Konzentration, die ihn alles Andere vergessen ließ, fehlte ihm. Öfter als ihm lieb war fand er sich daher unter Wasser wieder und spritzte Jeffrey auf seinem Surfboard voll, wenn der sich freundschaftlich über ihn lustig machte. Insgeheim musste sich Peter trotzdem eingestehen, dass er froh über Jeffreys Auftauchen war. Er war wohl der einzige, der ihn doch noch überzeugen konnte, eine Runde mit aufs Wasser zu kommen. Und die Ablenkung tat gut, auch wenn seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Justus und Bob zurückkreisten.

Es war schon Abend, als der Wind allmählich ein wenig abflaute. Ein letztes Mal ließ Jeffrey sich an den Strand treiben und Peter folgte ihm. Dort angekommen griff Jeffrey nach seinem Rucksack und zog ein Handtuch heraus. „Ich muss mal langsam heim“, meinte er, als Peter sein Brett neben ihm in den Sand steckte. Nachlässig trocknete er sich ab und schlüpfte in sein T-Shirt. Während er sich mit dem Handtuch durch die Haare strubbelte, sagte er betont beiläufig: „Du weißt ja, du kannst mich immer anrufen.“

Peter lächelte matt und nickte. Natürlich musste Jeffrey noch einmal darauf zu sprechen kommen.

„Ich mein’s ernst.“ 

„Ich weiß.“

Achtlos warf Jeffrey das Handtuch auf den Stein, auf den Peter sich gerade wieder setzen wollte. Peter schob es zur Seite und hockte sich daneben, während Jeffrey in seinem Rucksack wühlte. Einen Moment später holte er eine Wasserflasche hervor und reichte sie seinem Freund. Verwirrt blickte Peter ihn an.

„Du hast offensichtlich nichts dabei, also trink wenigstens was.“

Dankbar nahm der Zweite Detektiv die Flasche entgegen und schraubte sie auf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er durstig war. Eigentlich wusste er, dass es leichtsinnig war, bei der Wärme den ganzen Tag über nichts zu trinken – vor allem, wenn er tatsächlich ins Wasser ging. So verantwortungslos war Peter selten, zumindest am Strand.

Zum Glück sah Jeffrey ihn lediglich missbilligend an, beließ es aber sonst bei einem „Mann, mit dir stimmt momentan echt so einiges nicht.“ Mittlerweise war ihm offensichtlich klar geworden, dass Peter nicht damit herausrücken würde, was ihn bedrückte. Vielleicht später einmal, wenn alles weit hinter Peter lag und er kopfschüttelnd auf diese schrecklichen letzten Sommerferien zurückblicken konnte.

Mit einem Schulterzucken nahm er einen Schluck und zog es vor, lieber nichts zu erwidern.

Jeffrey zog den Reißverschluss mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig zu. „Behalt die Flasche. Aber nur, dass das klar ist: Wenn du meine Nachrichten weiterhin ignorierst, komm ich persönlich bei dir vorbei und zerr dich aus dem Haus.“

„Verstanden“, murmelte Peter kleinlaut.

Zufrieden nickte Jeffrey, schlang den Rucksack über eine Schulter und klemmte sich sein Surfbrett unter den anderen Arm. „Und red‘ verdammt noch mal mit Justus und Bob“, sagte er, während er rückwärts zu den Klippen lief und Peter streng ansah.

Peter zog den Kopf ein. Er hatte ja Recht… Halbherzig winkte er seinem Freund hinterher, als er den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Straße erklomm, dann drehte er sich zurück zum Meer und sah in die Ferne. 

Einige Minuten lang blitzte die Sonne hinter der Wolkendecke hervor. Sie neigte sich bereits dem Horizont entgegen, aber er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Dort warteten seine Mutter und ihre besorgten Blicke, und vor seinen Freunden war er auch nicht sicher. Gedankenverloren beobachtete er, wie sich schmutzig gelbe Wolken vor die Sonne schoben. Er verstand einfach nicht, wieso Justus ihn so angefahren hatte. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es dem Ersten Detektiv nicht passte, dass Peter den Fall hatte sausen lassen. Immer wieder hatten sie Differenzen, kleinere und größere, aber noch nie war Justus so ausgerastet. Peters vorübergehendes Aussetzen das war doch kein Grund, ihn so zu behandeln, geschweige denn ihn des Schrottplatzes zu verweisen! Und anders als sonst hatte Bob nicht versucht zu vermitteln, nein, er hatte einfach nur zugesehen. Der Gedanke daran tat fast so weh wie die Erinnerung an Justus‘ Worte. Kurz fragte er sich, warum Bob ihn wohl angerufen hatte, aber er wusste keine Antwort.

Erneut brauste der Wind immer stärker und peitschte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, aber Peter war froh über die kühle Luft, die vom Meer ans Land trieb. Inzwischen verfärbte sich der Himmel und die orangeroten Kronen auf den Wellen wurden schließlich grau. Als die Landschaft sich allmählich in Schemen und Schatten verwandelte beschloss er, dass es wohl besser war, sein Surfbrett auf dem Autodach zu verstauen, bevor es dunkel wurde. Er zog sich an und machte sich an den kurzen Aufstieg. Doch noch immer war die Aussicht, heimzufahren, alles andere als verlockend. 

Nachdem er das Brett festgezurrt hatte, kramte er seine Trainingsjacke aus dem Kofferraum hervor, zog sie über und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Dann lief er erneut zur Bucht hinunter. Stillsitzen konnte er allerdings auch nicht mehr. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine weiter, vorbei an dem Stein, auf dem er den halben Tag verbracht hatte, Richtung Osten. Abwesend ging er am Wasser entlang, weg von den letzten Surfern, die im schwindenden Dämmerlicht ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Er umrundete den Ausläufer einer scharfkantigen Klippe, die die Landschaft durchschnitt, und war nun vollkommen allein. 

Ein schmaler Streifen rotbrauner Erde schlängelte sich am Fuß der Felsen entlang, gerade breit genug, dass Peter sich an der halb vertrockneten, vom Wind zerzausten Vegetation vorbeidrücken konnte, ohne nasse Füße zu bekommen. Ein weiterer Ausläufer gab schließlich den Blick auf einen langen, unebenen Uferabschnitt frei, über den sich die hohen Klippen bedrohlich beugten. Hierher verirrte nur selten jemand. Der Kiesstrand war von glitschigen Algen übersät, da die Flut ihn tagtäglich überschwemmte, und im Wasser hielten zahlreiche spitze Felsen Schwimmer und Surfer fern. 

Einzig die Höhlen, um die sich seit Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts Gruselgeschichten von den Seelen verlorener Seeleute rankten und die weit in das Gestein reichten, zogen hin und wieder Neugierige an. Der alte Leuchtturm, der in der Nähe thronte, sei in einer stürmischen Nacht ausgefallen und habe einer Handvoll Seeleute das Leben gekostet, hieß es. Doch Peter war sicher, dass sie ausgiebig erforscht worden waren, nachdem man in einer Grotte eine seltene Fledermauskolonie entdeckt hatte, und es dort bestimmt nicht spukte.

Über all das machte er sich allerdings keinerlei Gedanken, als er weiter über den Kies stapfte und das Rauschen der Wellen im Wind beinahe das Knirschen seiner Schuhe auf den Steinen übertönte. Auch merkte er kaum, wie schwere Regenwolken aufzogen und es immer dunkler wurde. Stur stapfte er geradeaus und achtete dabei mehr auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen als auf seine Umgebung. Plötzlich registrierte er eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten, einen Schatten, aber als er den Kopf drehte, war dort nichts als Wellen, die gleichmäßig gegen die Klippen brandeten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ließ Peter den Blick über das Wasser schweifen, doch er musste sich geirrt haben. Jetzt sah er doch schon Gespenster, dachte er und ging weiter. 

In einiger Entfernung erhob sich der alte Leuchtturm über dem Meer, ein dunkler Schatten vor dem wolkenschwarzen Himmel. Kein Leuchtfeuer, wie auch in der stürmischen Nacht vor etwa hundert Jahren, nur dass der Leuchtturm schon lange niemandem mehr den Weg wies. Nutzlos und einsam ragte er empor, stemmte sich gegen den Wind, und fast tat er Peter ein wenig leid.

Erneut konzentrierte Peter sich darauf, wohin er trat. Parallel zum oberen Rand der Klippe stieg der schmale Uferstreifen an und immer mehr Algen sorgten dafür, dass er höllisch aufpassen musste, wohin er trat. Viel weiter konnte er nicht mehr gehen, dann endete das letzte begehbare Stück. Noch ein kleines bisschen, dann musste er umkehren oder er lief Gefahr, auszurutschen und geradewegs in die Fluten zu stürzen, dort vorne an dem winzigen, steil abfallenden Felsplateu. 

Kalte Gischt schoss an den Kanten empor und spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Er rollte die Ärmel seiner Jacke herab und steckte die Hände in die Taschen. Wenige Meter vom Rand des Plateaus blieb er endlich stehen. Bei dem Wind wollte er wirklich nicht riskieren, zu fallen und von den Wellen gegen die Felsen geschleudert zu werden. Außerdem wurde es ihm langsam zu ungemütlich hier draußen. Der Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung, peitschte ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, und Peter wandte sich gerade um, als er aus dem Augenwinkel erneut etwas bemerkte, das ihn stutzten ließ. Abrupt drehte er sich um und wäre auf dem glitschigen Stein fast ausgerutscht. Einen kurzen Moment lang ruderte er mit den Armen, dann fanden seine Finger einer Felsspalte und er fing sich. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch hielt er Ausschau. Er hatte etwas gesehen, ganz sicher... 

Da! Ein paar Dutzend Meter von den Klippen entfernt tauchte etwas Rundes im Meer auf, ein schwarzer Umriss im dunkelgrauen Meer. Zuerst dachte Peter an einen Seehund, aber dafür war es zu groß. Er fixierte den dunklen Schatten, der sich zielstrebig auf die Felswand zubewegte. Ein Taucher, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf; er tippte auf einen Mann. Da schwamm eindeutig ein Taucher auf die Klippen zu. Instinktiv drückte Peter sich gegen den rauen, feuchten Stein.

Irritiert beobachtete Peter, wie sich der Taucher langsam an den vielen Felsen vorbeischob, die so nah am Ufer überall aus dem Wasser ragten. Behutsam schien er sich mit einer Hand vorwärts zu tasten und zog sich immer wieder an den Felsen entlang. Etwas stimmte da nicht... Der Taucher war zu weit weg, als dass Peter Genaueres hätte erkennen können, doch seine Bewegungen waren stockend und vorsichtig. Bei dem Wellengang kein Wunder, aber es sah beinahe so aus, als sei er verletzt. Was machte er bloß im Dunkeln dort draußen? War er auf der Suche nach einer rettenden Bucht, einer –

Einer Grotte, natürlich, das musste es sein. 

Gerade überlegte Peter, ob er nicht besser Hilfe holen sollte, als etwas direkt neben dem Mann auftauchte. Erschrocken starrte der Zweite Detektiv in die Dunkelheit. Kein Hai, dafür hatte es die falsche Form, und auch sonst kein Tier. Aber ein Fels würde nicht einfach so aus dem Meer aufsteigen... Endlich realisierte er, dass der Taucher etwas mit sich schleppte, eine Tasche vielleicht, einen Beutel oder ein Brett, auf die Entfernung war es unmöglich zu erkennen. Deswegen nutzte er nur den einen Arm, um vorwärts zu kommen! Peter sah, wie der Taucher kurz vor den Klippen untertauchte und vom dunklen Wasser verschluckt wurde. Im nächsten Moment drang ein schwacher Lichtschein durch die Wellen und er atmete erleichtert auf. Also musste alles in Ordnung sein, der Mann war offensichtlich einigermaßen vorbereitet – wenn auch mehr als leichtsinnig.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich um. Was für ein Idiot, bei dem Wellengang zwischen Felsen und in Höhlen herumzutauchen... Womöglich war es ein Geisterjäger, der in dem Wetter ideale Bedingungen für die Jagd nach den verlorenen Seelen sah. Welcher normale Mensch würde sich freiwillig in eine solche Gefahr begeben? Einige Sekunden lang war das schwache Licht noch auszumachen, dann verschwand es. Ob der Taucher es ausgeschaltet hatte oder zu weit weg geschwommen war, sodass Peter es nicht mehr sehen konnte, wusste er nicht. Er wartete noch eine Weile, doch nichts passierte mehr. Kein Licht, kein Taucher, kein anderes Lebenszeichen. 

Endlich beschloss er, sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Sein Magen hatte zu knurren begonnen und er stellte fest, dass er seit seinem späten Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das dunkle Meer wandte er sich ab. Vorsichtig lief er über den unebenen Untergrund zurück und drückte sich an Felsvorsprüngen und dornigen Sträuchern vorbei, immer darauf bedacht nicht auszurutschen. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er den Trampelpfad erreichte, der aus der kleinen Bucht wieder hoch zur Küstenstraße führte.

Das schmale Seitensträßchen, auf dem er den MG abgestellt hatte, war stockfinster, als er den Wagen endlich erreichte. Der Mond hatte sich hinter der dicken Wolkendecke versteckt und Peter musste nach dem Türschloss tasten, bevor er sich hinters Steuer setzen konnte. 

Sein Handy, das er am Mittag im Handschuhfach gelassen hatte, zeigte zwei Anrufe an: Einen von Jeffrey am Mittag, bevor er zur Bucht gekommen war, und einen von seiner Mutter, die um halb zehn versucht hatte, ihn zu erreichen. Peter steckte das Handy in seine Hosentasche; es war schließlich nicht allzu weit nach Hause. Er startete den Motor und lenkte den MG über die nächtliche Küstenstraße, den immer zahlreicher werdenden Lichtern Rocky Beachs entgegen. Während er das Ortsschild passierte, klatschten die ersten Regentropfen gegen die Windschutzscheibe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel als geplant, da ich es kurzentschlossen doch zweigeteilt habe, um endlich wieder etwas hochladen zu können. Ob ich wöchentliche Updates in den nächsten zwei Wochen schaffe weiß ich leider nicht, aber ich werde es versuchen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch auf jeden Fall Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, dass euch dieses neue Kapitel gefällt :)


	10. Chapter 10

Auch am nächsten Morgen war der Himmel grau und trist, der Sturm noch immer im Gange, aber der Regen hatte aufgehört. Schon wieder hatte Peter kaum geschlafen, aber nicht wegen des Knarzens der Bäume und des Klapperns der Fensterläden. Viel zu viele Gedanken waren in seinem Kopf umhergeschwirrt, immer neue Situationen durch seinen Kopf gekreist. Unzählige Berührungen, vor allem in den letzten Monaten – aber sie hatten nicht nur ihm gegolten. Natürlich hatte es nichts bedeutet, und er hätte es von Anfang an akzeptieren sollen. Aber er hatte sich etwas vorgemacht, den Berührungen zu viel Bedeutung zugemessen, und dann dieser verdammte Kuss... Langsam gab es kein Leugnen mehr.

Gegen halb fünf griff er zum Handy und war kurz davor, Jeffrey zu schreiben. Diese frühen Stunden waren die schlimmsten, die, in denen er alles hinterfragte, in denen er den Frust einfach nur heraus schreien wollte, mit irgendjemandem teilen. Doch dann legte er das Handy wieder weg und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Jeffrey würde ihm zuhören, daran hatte er vor allem nach ihrem gestrigen Gespräch keinerlei Zweifel, aber Peter konnte dieses Gefühl nicht in Worte fassen. Wenn er es aussprach, gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Über eine Stunde lang warf er sich weiter frustriert im Bett hin und her, konnte jedoch nicht mehr einschlafen. Er lugte unter seiner Decke hervor und sah zu, wie das trübe Licht, das durch die Vorhänge sickerte, sein Zimmer allmählich in ein helles Gelb tauchte.

Die Sonne war gerade hinter schweren Regenwolken aufgegangen, als er es nicht mehr im Bett aushielt. Vielleicht würde eine Runde Joggen helfen – womöglich konnte er danach endlich vor Erschöpfung einschlafen. Peter klaubte die Klamotten vom Vortag vom Boden und schlüpfte hinein, dann lief er leise ins Erdgeschoss hinab. Gerade, als er die Schnürsenkel seiner Laufschuhe zuband, kam seine Mutter die Treppe hinunter.

„Guten Morgen. Du bist ja früh auf.“

Peter drehte sich zu ihr und zwang sich zu einem müden Lächeln. „Morgen, Mom. Ich will ‘ne Runde joggen gehen, bevor es wieder regnet.“

„Dann zieh deine Trainingsjacke an, es ist kalt draußen“, meinte sie und Peter verkniff sich ein Augenrollen. Beim Laufen würde ihm doch sowieso schnell warm werden. „Hat Jeffrey dich gestern eigentlich gefunden?“

Unmerklich zuckte er zusammen und sofort meldete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ja, wir haben uns nur in der Zeit vertan“, murmelte er, doch wirklich überzeugt sah Mrs Shaw nicht aus. Vermutlich hatte sie gestern seine Tasche mit den Schwimmsachen vor dem Schrank entdeckt, denn Peter hätte schwören können, dass sie anders dastand, als er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Über ihnen rumpelte es und er vermutete, dass sein Vater auf dem Weg ins Bad wieder einmal über irgendetwas gestolpert war.

„Hattet ihr denn Spaß?“, hakte seine Mutter nach, und nun stand für Peter fest, dass sie ihm nicht so recht glaubte.

Im Versuch, sie zu überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war, berichtete er von den Manövern, die Jeffrey und er geübt hatten. Je länger er ihr von den Tricks erzählte und schilderte, wie perfekt der Wellengang gewesen war, desto lebhafter wurde er. „Das hättest du sehen müssen“, meinte er schließlich. „Jeffrey hat einen erstklassigen Rodeo Flip hingelegt! Ich dachte schon, gleich klatscht er rücklings ins Wasser, aber er hat es wirklich geschafft, einfach das Board festgehalten und sich mit ihm mitten in der Luft fast senkrecht komplett um sich selbst gedreht!“

Mrs Shaw lächelte. So begeistert hatte sie ihren Sohn seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. „Das klingt ja nach einem erfolgreichen Nachmittag“, meinte sie.

Zu gerne hätte Peter erleichtert aufgeatmet, aber das wäre ihr kaum entgangen. Kein Kreuzverhör am frühen Morgen, ein Glück...

„Naja, ein paar Tricks gingen ganz schön daneben“, gestand er stattdessen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf, wo sein Brett ihn bei einem missglückten Backside Snap erwischt hatte. „Aber wir haben trotzdem weiter geübt und Jeffrey wird definitiv wieder beim Summer Surf Wettbewerb mitmachen. Er gewinnt dieses Jahr bestimmt!“

„Ihr habt ja auch ganz schön lange geübt.“

Peter hörte den leisen Vorwurf heraus und versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Tatsächlich war er so spät heimgekommen, dass seine Eltern schon im Bett gelegen hatten. „Jeffrey ist schon um kurz vor acht heim, glaub ich“, gab er zu. Er wollte seiner Mutter nicht schon wieder Lügen auftischen. „Ich hab noch mich ein bisschen ans Wasser gesetzt und anschließend eine kleine Runde am Strand gedreht. Dabei hab ich die Zeit vergessen...“

„Sag nächstes Mal bitte Bescheid, wenn du so lange allein am Meer bist, ja?“

Ganz offensichtlich hatte seine Mutter sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, vielleicht sogar mehr als sonst, realisierte Peter, weil er sich normalerweise kaum allein herumtrieb. Und obwohl seine Abenteuer mit Justus und Bob nicht immer ungefährlich waren – was ihr durchaus bewusst war –, waren die Jungen zu dritt bisher noch jedes Mal glimpflich davongekommen. Gestern hingegen hatte er die meiste Zeit allein verbracht, an einem Ort, den sonst kaum jemand kannte. Außerdem war er den ganzen Tag über nicht erreichbar gewesen und Jeffreys unerwartetes Auftauchen am Haus der Shaws hatte sie höchstens noch mehr beunruhigt.

Ohne zu zögern versprach er daher: „Mach ich, Mom.“

„Gut.“ Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare und Peter ließ es ausnahmsweise geschehen, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Dann viel Spaß beim Joggen. Bis du wieder da bist, sind dein Vater und ich wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend.“

„Alles klar.“

„Und Peter?“

„Ja?“

„Denk daran, Bob zurückzurufen.“ Den merkwürdigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme konnte Peter nicht zuordnen.

Er nickte, doch bevor er die Tür aufziehen konnte, erinnerte seine Mutter ihn noch einmal an die Jacke. Schnell lief er die Treppe hinauf und zog sich die Trainingsjacke über. Heute hatte er definitiv keine Lust, wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeiten zu diskutieren.

Keine fünf Minuten später erreichte er den Strand. Trotz des nächtlichen Regenschauers erschwerte der weiche Untergrund das Laufen und Peter war eindeutig nicht in der Verfassung, dagegen anzukämpfen. Stattdessen joggte er direkt am Wasser weiter, wo die Wellen den Sand zu einer festen Schicht verklebt hatten und er nicht mit jedem Schritt einsankt. Allmählich kam er in seinen üblichen Rhythmus, versuchte, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren, und achtete nur noch auf das gleichmäßige Geräusch seiner Füße auf dem Boden. Die Strecke war so vertraut, dass er sie selbst im Stockdunkeln zurücklegen konnte – weiter am Meer entlang, begleitet vom steten Rauschen der Wellen und dem Kreischen der Möwen. Immer schneller, bis die Luft in seinen Lungen brannte und die Welt an den Rändern verschwamm.

Der Regen hatte die Fußspuren der letzten Tage weggespült. Nur einige Pfotenspuren und eine Reihe von Fußabdrücken zeugten davon, dass Peter nicht der erste war, der den Strand an diesem Morgen aufsuchte. Zu seiner Rechten glitzerten Regentropfen auf dem Dünengras, vor ihm leuchtete ein schmaler rosafarbener Streifen Himmel unter den tiefhängenden Wolken, aber Peter nahm nichts davon wahr, als er über den festen Sand rannte. Selbst das Stechen in seiner Brust bremste ihn nicht aus, und bevor er sich versah, hatte er den kleinen Spielplatz unterhalb des Strandparkplatzes erreicht. Um diese frühe Stunde lag er trotz der Ferien noch verlassen da.

Die Einsamkeit kam Peter gerade recht. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf eine der Schaukeln fallen, stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und sog keuchend Luft ein. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und ihm war schwindelig. Möglicherweise war das Ganze doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, dachte Peter, denn er hatte in den letzten Nächten kaum mehr als drei oder vier Stunden geschlafen. Erst als er die Augen schloss, ließ das Drehen in seinem Kopf endlich nach. Seine Finger legten sich um die Ketten und er lehnte die Stirn an das kalte Metall, dann begann er, sanft hin und her zu schaukeln. Mit jeder Bewegung quietschten die Metallketten leise, und das gleichmäßige Geräusch und die Bewegung beruhigten Peter ungemein.

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er dort auf dem verlassenen Spielplatz saß und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken. Es begann zu nieseln und mit leisem Trommeln zersprangen winzige Tropfen auf der Metallrutsche, aber Peter blieb einfach sitzen. Er sah zu, wie vereinzelte Tropfen auf seinen Handrücken fielen, während er langsam weiter schaukelte und sein Haar feucht wurde.

„Morgen, Peter.“

Augenblicklich setzte Peters Herz einen Schlag aus, bevor er doppelt so schnell zu schlagen begann. Begleitet vom Quietschen der Ketten kam er zu einem abrupten Halt. Die Versuchung war groß, einfach so zu tun, als hätte er nichts gehört, aber das wäre lächerlich. Er holte tief Luft, dann drehte er den Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter. „Hi“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme.

Keine vier Meter von ihm entfernt stand Bob neben dem Klettergerüst und bohrte mit der Spitze seines Turnschuhs im Sand. Sofort fiel Peter auf, dass er die Kontaktlinsen heute für seine Brille eingetauscht hatte. Langsam kam er näher und setzte sich auf die zweite Schaukel neben Peter, während der sich mit feuchten Händen an den Metallketten festhielt und Bob nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Was machst du hier?“ Kaum waren ihm die Worte herausgerutscht, verfluchte Peter sich innerlich. Sie klangen aggressiver, als er intendiert hatte.

Bob hielt eine Papiertüte hoch, die Peter völlig übersehen hatte, und legte sie dann in seinen Schoß. „Frühstück holen.“

„Am Strand?“ Großartige Frage, sehr intelligent. Offenbar funktionierte sein Gehirn in Bobs Anwesenheit immer noch nicht richtig. Hoffentlich war sein Gesicht nicht knallrot, auch wenn er das aufs Joggen schieben könnte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ich dich vielleicht hier treffe.“

Peter musste schlucken, bevor er ein „Aha“ hervorquetschen konnte.

„Ich hab versucht, dich anzurufen.“ Es war eine Aussage, die keiner Antwort bedarf. Sie wussten beide, warum Bob ihn nicht erreicht hatte – weder per Telefon noch im Chat, obwohl Peter irgendwann doch jede seiner Nachrichten gelesen hatte.

Als Bob sich mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, zwang Peter sich, ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren. Er hatte das Gefühl, seinen Freund viel zu lange nicht gesehen zu haben, und irgendwie stimmte es auch. Es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit seit dem Streit, seinem Ausstieg, dem Einbruch ins Bürogebäude...

„So geht das doch nicht weiter, Peter“, riss Bobs Stimme ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Hast du ernsthaft vor, Just und mir für immer aus dem Weg zu gehen?“

„Natürlich nicht“, gab Peter sofort zurück, und er meinte es. Egal wie groß der Drang war, seinen Freunden zurzeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, wollte er eigentlich nichts lieber, als wieder Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen, so wie früher. Früher... Als wäre es nicht gerade erst einen halben Monat her. Aber es war zu viel passiert, um einfach so zu tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Peter war noch immer wütend auf Justus, und auch Bob hatte er nicht recht verziehen, aber vor allem war er verwirrt – und völlig überfordert.

Bob stupste sich leicht mit einem Fuß an. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal reden...“

Scheiße.

Gleich würde Bob Fragen stellen, womöglich die Wahrheit aus Peter herausbekommen, und dann war alles vorbei. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlegte Peter, ob Aufspringen und Wegrennen schlimmer wäre als das Gespräch, das ihm bevorstand. Aber dieser kleine, beschissene Rest Hoffnung ließ ihn wie angewurzelt sitzen bleiben. Krampfhaft umklammerte er die Schaukelketten.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Bob leise. In all den Szenarien, die Peter sich unfreiwillig ausgemalt hatte, waren diese vier Worte nicht vorgekommen. „In dem Büro... Ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht, was ich da eigentlich mache, und wollte einfach nur irgendwas tun. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du das nicht willst. Und der Kommentar danach war einfach nur dämlich...“ Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern, als wüsste er nicht, warum er es gesagt hatte. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht. Es war eine bescheuerte Situation und ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles zurücknehmen.“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte in den Sand. Der Nieselregen legte sich kalt auf seine Haut. Es hatte nichts bedeutet, rein gar nichts, natürlich nicht. Und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er, wie Bob seine Brille abnahm.

Der Dritte Detektiv fing an, mit einem Zipfel seines Pullovers über die Gläser zu wischen, obwohl sie gleich wieder feucht wurden, und Peter realisierte, dass Bob nervös war. „Ich möchte, dass du wieder zurückkommst. Wenn das der einzige Grund war, aus dem du ausgestiegen bist...“

Als Bob den Satz nicht beendete, sah Peter ihn doch an. Mit der Vermutung lag Bob eindeutig nicht daneben, aber das würde er nicht zugeben. Vor allem nicht nach dieser Abfuhr. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn noch etwas Anderes und so platzte er heraus: „Ich dachte, du stehst voll hinter Justus. Wortwörtlich.“

Irritiert erwiderte Bob Peters Blick. „Wovon redest du?“

„Als Justus mich vom Schrottplatz geschmissen hat. Du bist hinter ihm stehen geblieben und hast kein einziges Wort gesagt.“

Bob setzte die Brille wieder auf und vergrub anschließend die Hände in den Taschen seines Pullovers. Es war eindeutig, das ihm nicht ganz wohl in seiner Haut war. „Ich hatte Angst, dass ihr beiden aufeinander losgehen könntet, und wollte schnell eingreifen können. Als du aus dem Haus kamst... ich wollte mit dir reden, Peter, wirklich.“

„Ach ja? Du hättest auch mit Justus reden können, weißt du. _Eingreifen_. Aber scheinbar fandest du es ja okay, dass er mich einfach mal so vom Schrottplatz wirft.“ Vielleicht war es nicht ganz fair, es Bob so direkt vorzuwerfen, aber das war Peter gerade egal.

„Spinnst du?“, erwiderte Bob entgeistert. „Ich war genauso schockiert wie du! Nachdem du weggefahren bist, haben Just und ich uns deswegen gestritten. Und ja, du hast absolut recht, ich hätte was sagen sollen, aber in dem Moment war ich einfach nur sprachlos.“

Zweifelnd sah Peter ihn an. Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit sein sollte, hatte er sich trotzdem vollkommen im Stich gelassen gefühlt.

Bob schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen. „Falls du es nicht glaubst: Ich hab Justus seitdem auch nicht mehr gesehen. Aber langsam halt ich das alles nicht mehr aus“, murmelte er und senkte den Blick. „Ich will, dass du zurückkommst und wir drei wieder ein Team sind. Mir ist klar, dass Justus und ich beide Mist gebaut haben und dass du sauer bist – zurecht. Aber ich mag nicht mehr allein rumsitzen und Angst haben, dass du nie wieder mit mir redest. Es ist okay, wenn du mir das nicht einfach verzeihen kannst, das versteh ich. Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir wirklich leid tut.“

Peter antwortete nicht, aber er wusste schon jetzt, dass ihm diese Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen würden. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm wollte Bob umarmen und ihm sagen, dass alles okay war, aber er brachte es nicht über sich. Denn es war nicht okay, nicht wirklich, und Peter wusste auch, dass er Bob jetzt nicht berühren konnte. Das würde er nicht aushalten. Daher umfasste er die Ketten noch fester, sodass sich das Metall tief in seine Haut drückte und sicher Spuren hinterlassen würde. Eine Weile beobachtete er stumm die Wellen und versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten, was Bob gesagt hatte. Das verdammte, beschissene warme Gefühl, das sich immer ausbreitete, wenn Bob in seiner Nähe war, wollte auch jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang es zurück. Nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt.

„Wie lief‘s denn mit dem Fall?“, brach Peter endlich das Schweigen.

Ein winziges Friedensangebot, das Bob sofort als solches erkannte.

„Just denkt, dass es sich um Geldwäsche handeln könnte.“

In knappen Worten umriss der Dritte Detektiv, was er und Justus herausgefunden hatten, und schilderte die Theorie des Ersten. Peter bemühte sich, ihn nicht anzusehen und sich normal zu verhalten, aber als Bob auf seine Nachfrage hin erklärte, wie sie eigentlich an die Unterlagen gekommen waren, starrte er ihn entgeistert an. Mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht versicherte Bob: „Abgesehen von einer kleinen Schürfwunde ist nichts passiert.“ Das _es war nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt_ sparte er sich allerdings.

Kopfschüttelnd saß Peter da. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass Justus Bob so ein riskantes Unternehmen aufgedrängt hatte, und wieder regte sich die Wut in seinem Bauch. Ganz gleich, wie oft Justus‘ Ideen sie schon in Schwierigkeiten und gefährliche Situationen gebracht hatten, das ging seiner Meinung nach zu weit.

Der Gedanke, dass der Erste Detektiv etwas beweisen wollte – sich selbst, ihrer Klientin oder vielleicht Peter und Bob –, kam ihm in den Sinn, doch er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was das sein sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz, sein Leichtsinn bereitete Peter Sorgen. „Und was denkst du?“, fragte er schließlich, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Bobs Antwort kam ohne Zögern. „Ich denke, dass wir ohne dich nicht weiterkommen. Wir brauchen dich.“

„Justus glaubt doch, er braucht niemanden und schafft das alles auch allein.“

„Peter, bitte... Justus bekommt das nicht allein hin, das weiß er ganz genau, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht eingestehen will. Er hat absolut keine Ahnung, woher das Geld kommen könnte, aber wenn tatsächlich Geldwäsche hinter dem Ganzen steckt, muss da noch irgendein anderes krummes Ding am Laufen sein. Und ich will den Fall eigentlich auch weiter bearbeiten, weil ich denke, dass an seiner Theorie was dran ist.“ Bob begann, mit seinem Schuh unförmige Kreise in den Sand zu ziehen. „Aber erst wollte ich mit dir sprechen und mich entschuldigen.“

In Peters Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß und er musste schlucken.

„Lass es dir wenigstens durch den Kopf gehen, ja? Claire zuliebe. Oder meinetwegen“, fügte Bob leise hinzu.

Peter konnte nicht anders, er nickte. „Mach ich“, brachte er ebenso leise hervor und stand auf. Er musste hier weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses nächste Kapitel und ich hatten ein wenig miteinander zu kämpfen, aber ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt. Bezüglich der nächsten Updates wird es wohl ca. beim anderthalb-Wochen-Rhythmus bleiben. Bis dahin viel Spaß beim Lesen und nochmals vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Justus hatte keinerlei Fortschritt gemacht. Vier Abende hintereinander hatte er sich auf die Lauer gelegt und das Zielobjekt observiert, in der Hoffnung, dass Miller sich mit jemandem treffen oder Justus irgendetwas Verdächtiges beobachten würde. Sämtliche Schritte hatte er verfolgt, vom Bürokomplex zu einem Drive-In, zur Tankstelle oder zum Supermarkt und anschließend zu einem Wohnhaus am Stadtrand. Schräg gegenüber hatte Justus den Wagen abgestellt – am ersten Abend Titus‘ Pick-Up, am nächsten Patricks Auto, das er sich geliehen hatte, und gestern hatte er schließlich hinter einer Hecke Posten bezogen, da er mit dem Motorrad gekommen war. Nichts war geschehen – wenn man davon absah, dass die Kälte in ihm hochgekrochen war und er die Befürchtung hatte, sich womöglich erkältet zu haben.

Auch heute parkte der Pick-Up wieder auf der anderen Straßenseite. Justus hatte sich bereits eine Ausrede zurechtgelegt, falls einer der Anwohner den Wagen wiedererkennen sollte, aber bisher war alles ruhig und niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht und die Vorhänge waren einen Spalt weit offen, sodass Justus eine Ecke des Fernsehers erkennen konnte. Wie in den letzten Nächten tat sich absolut nichts. Während der Erste Detektiv unentwegt über die Straße starrte und sich über ein Sandwich hermachte, wurde er immer ungeduldiger.

Das selbstgebastelte Richtmikrofon, an dem er noch am Nachmittag herum geschraubt hatte, eröffnete ihm lediglich, dass Rick Miller eine Vorliebe für nervtötende Realityshows hatte. Als das leicht verzerrte Gezeter unerträglich wurde, beschloss Justus, das Gerät für eine Weile auszuschalten. Die plötzliche Stille war herrlich, aber auch das hielt nicht lange an. Denn das stundenlange Herumsitzen gab Justus mehr als genug Zeit zum Nachdenken. 

Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen hätte er dies durchaus begrüßt, doch wie er so allein im Pick-Up saß und unliebsame Gedanken durch seinen Kopf kreisten, während ihm der linke Fuß einschlief, verfluchte er die viel zu langsam verrinnende Zeit und diese gesamte Aktion. So würde es niemals einen Durchbruch in dem Fall geben. Das einzige Ergebnis, das er bisher verzeichnen konnte, war, dass er nicht nur gereizt, sondern auch vollkommen übermüdet war. Entnervt nahm er einen zerknitterten Notizblock vom Beifahrersitz und ging im Halbdunkel zum x-ten Mal die dahin gekritzelten Stichpunkte durch.

Seine Recherche über den Immobilienhai hatte keine konkreten Anhaltspunkte für kriminelle Verbindungen zu Crowthorne Enterprises ergeben. Auch das Gespräch mit Claire hatte ihn keineswegs weitergebracht. Die neuen Informationen hatten ihr nichts gesagt und ihre Freundin schwieg beharrlich, was Justus ihr nicht einmal verdenken konnte. Den Steuerberater hatte er immer noch nicht erreichen können. Und der Versuch, sich in den Server von Crowthorne Enterprises oder der Tochterfirma zu hacken, war ebenfalls fehlgeschlagen: An den Firewalls hatte er sich die Zähne ausgebissen. Erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass das Unternehmen sonst eher mittelmäßige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen vorgenommen hatte, überlegte er missgelaunt. Wenn er bloß auf die Daten im Computersystem zugreifen könnte...

Frustriert hatte er irgendwann Cottas Nummer gewählt und um die Überprüfung des Nummernschilds gebeten, in der Hoffnung, etwas über Millers Führungszeugnis herauszufinden. Der Inspektor hatte ihm nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit widerwillig mitgeteilt, dass keinerlei Vorstrafen registriert waren, und ihn zur Zurückhaltung gemahnt. Justus dachte nicht einmal daran.

Erneut spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ob er sich nicht doch einmal tagsüber in dem Haus umsehen sollte, während Claires Ex auf der Arbeit war. Da gab es nur ein Problem. Zwar lag in der Zentrale ein altes Dietrichset, das Peter ausrangiert hatte, aber Justus war bei weitem nicht so geschickt im Umgang mit dem filigranen Werkzeug. Er konnte nicht ausschließen, dass sein Einbruchsversuch Spuren hinterlassen würde, das wollte er wirklich nicht riskieren. Und wenn Cotta jemals erfahren sollte, welche Gesetze Justus allein im Verlauf dieses einen Falles gebrochen hatte und dass er sich auch noch Zutritt zum Wohnsitz des Verdächtigen verschaffen wollte, würde er ihm die Hölle heiß machen. 

Seufzend beschloss er, morgen immerhin einen unauffälligen Blick durchs Fenster zu wagen. Vielleicht sollte er auch einmal den Papiermüll genauer unter die Lupe nehmen oder sich auf dem Parkplatz von Crowthorne Enterprises Millers Wagen genauer anschauen. 

Justus wusste, dass er sich an Strohhalme klammerte. Allmählich musste er sich eingestehen, dass er einfach nicht mehr vorankam und ihm die Ideen ausgingen. Es war nur ein Puzzleteil, das zum Durchbruch fehlte, das wusste er. Oder zwei... 

So steckte er seit Tagen fest – allerdings das nicht nur, weil ihm neue Ermittlungsansätze fehlten. Er war nicht recht bei der Sache. Wieder und wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu Peter und Bob zurück und ihre Auseinandersetzung beschäftigte ihn weitaus mehr, als er zugeben würde. Noch nie hatten sie sich so gestritten. Und obwohl er die Worte bereute, die ihm herausgerutscht waren, fühlte er sich irgendwie im Recht. Zumindest ein bisschen. Immerhin hatte Peter ihn und Bob einfach sitzen gelassen. Dann hatte auch Bob sich gegen ihn gewendet, und jetzt war Justus ganz auf sich gestellt. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr sich ihre Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten ergänzten und komplimentierten. Gemeinsam waren Peter, Bob und er ein perfektes Team und egal, wie oft Justus die entscheidende Idee hatte, ohne seine Freunde kam er nicht weiter. 

Zudem meldete sich das schlechte Gewissen immer stärker und eine Spur von Angst kroch ihm langsam in die Kehle. Schon oft hatten Peter und Bob ihm Vorwürfe gemacht – wegen seiner eigensinnigen Entscheidungen, seiner teils fragwürdigen Methoden und einiger Aktionen, die sie alle drei in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Was, wenn seine Freunde sich nun endgültig von ihm abkehrten? 

Justus biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich wieder auf das Haus zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht recht. Diese Sorge ließ ihn nicht mehr los und nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, Peter anzurufen und in die Zentrale zu bitten. Bei der Vorstellung, dass der Zweite Detektiv ihn einfach wegdrücken könnte, wurde ihm mulmig. Vielleicht sollte er lieber bei Peter vorbeifahren... Als das Licht im Wohnzimmer ausging und gleich darauf kurz im Bad aufleuchtete, merkte Justus auf. Eine halbe Stunde lang saß er noch im Kalten, aber Miller schien schlafen gegangen zu sein. Das Richtmikrofon übertrug nur noch leises Rauschen. 

Gegen halb vier startete Justus den Motor und lenkte den Wagen zurück zum Schrottplatz. Noch bis Montag, sagte er sich. Wenn er bis dahin nichts Neues herausgefunden hatte, würde er ein sehr unangenehmes Gespräch mit Claire führen und ihr mitteilen, dass er die Nachforschungen einstellen müsse. Es wäre der erste Fall, den die drei ??? aufgaben. Oder das eine ?, dachte er bitter.

***

Allmählich hatte Peter sich damit abgefunden, dass Bobs Worte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gingen, egal, was er tat. Immer in Bewegung bleiben, tauchen, im Garten helfen, selbst aufräumen, nichts hatte er unversucht gelassen, doch die Gedanken wollten nicht stillstehen.

Irgendwann hatte er sich sein Fahrrad geschnappt und war losgefahren, auf ins Landesinnere und weg von der Küste, hinein in das bewaldete Gebiet hinter Rocky Beach. Begleitet vom Rascheln des Laubs und dem Knacken kleiner Äste bahnte er sich einen Weg durch den Wald. Der Weg war schmal, wenig mehr als ein Trampelpfad, genau richtig für sein Mountainbike. Das Fahren lenkte ihn ab, zumindest ein wenig. Denn wenn er nicht genau aufpasste, würde er womöglich stürzen, und darauf konnte er eindeutig verzichten.

Nichtsdestotrotz sah er die Unterhaltung mit Bob in Dauerschleife vor seinem inneren Auge, wieder und wieder abgespult, jedes Wort, jede Bewegung, jede Kleinigkeit. Wie Bob nervös seine Brille geputzt hatte, obwohl sich gleich wieder feine Regentropfen darauf gelegt hatten, wie die Brillenpads Abdrücke an seiner Nase hinterlassen hatten, wie verdammt blau seine Augen in dem Morgenlicht gewesen waren, wie er sich entschuldigt hatte... Er hätte es wissen sollen. Eine dumme Idee, die Bob bereute. Eine Aktion, die der Dritte Detektiv ungeschehen machen wollte. 

Auch über den Fall dachte er nach – Geldwäsche, das ließe sich im Gegensatz zu Veruntreuung womöglich eher beweisen… Aber dass Justus so unverantwortlich gehandelt hatte, machte ihn immer noch wütend. Allerdings musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er ein wenig erleichtert darüber, dass Bob Justus scheinbar kontra gegeben hatte. Und dass er wollte, dass Peter zurückkam. Obwohl der Erste wahrscheinlich sowieso davon überzeugt war, den Fall allein lösen zu können, auch wenn Bob das anders sah.

Vor ihm lichteten sich die Bäume und Peter ließ sein Rad ausrollen. Ein leichtes Ziehen ging durch seine Unterschenkel und er spürte förmlich, dass er sämtliches Training in den letzten Wochen völlig vernachlässigt hatte. Über ihm brach die Sonne durch die Kronen und Peter konnte die Strahlen, deren langer Weg in diesem ruhigen Wald endete, mit den Augen verfolgen. Gräser und Farne, moosüberwachsene Steine und Äste, gefallenes Laub und Wildblumen wurden in warmes Licht getaucht. 

Auf der kleinen Lichtung angekommen legte er endlich eine Verschnaufpause ein. Das Fahrrad lehnte er an einen Felsen, bevor er sich auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm setzte. Leise plätscherte ein schmaler Bach zwischen großen Steinen und Farn hinweg und überall zwitscherte und zirpte es. Als der Wind über die Pflanzen am Ufer strich und sie sanft in Bewegung setzte, glitzerten vereinzelte, reflektierte Sonnenstrahlen hindurch. Wenige Meilen weiter würde das klare Wasser einige kleine Wasserfälle hinabstürzen, bevor der Bach kurz darauf ins Meer mündete, aber dorthin wollte Peter heute nicht. 

Während er einen Schluck trank – heute hatte er immerhin an seine Wasserflasche gedacht –, ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass noch vor zwei Tagen Sturm und Unwetter geherrscht hatten. Die Landschaft wurde vom Sonnenlicht überflutet, das über Felsen, Unterholz und Baumstämme tanzte. Es war ein einziges Farbenspiel – helles Grau, zartes Blau und sattes Dunkelgrün, wo die Sonne auf Pilze, Blüten, Blätter und Moos traf. Sie spielte über die Bäume, zeichnete Muster, die sich im Sekundentakt änderten, und Peter verlor sich in dem Anblick. Das warme Sienna der Hemlocktannen, unterbrochen von tiefbraunen Furchen in den Rinden. Kräftiges Umbra, in dem der Zuckerahorn leuchtete, sobald die goldenen Strahlen über die Stämme strichen. Eine Farbe, die er nur benennen konnte, weil sie ihn an Justus’ Augen erinnerte, warm, vertraut und beruhigend... 

Der Gedanke schwirrte ihm noch immer durch den Kopf, als er wieder zuhause war. Jetzt drehte er endgültig durch. Er sollte sauer auf Justus sein, und eigentlich war er das auch noch, da konnte er diesen Unsinn echt nicht gebrauchen. 

Obwohl seine Beine von der langen Radtour brannten und sein Körper wirklich Erholung benötigte, war er innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt. Schon jetzt war ihm klar, dass ihn wieder eine schlaflose Nacht erwartete, und er sollte sich nicht irren. Stunden später starrte er die Zimmerdecke an, deren winzige Unebenheiten sich ihm inzwischen ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatten. Sein Körper war vor Erschöpfung unendlich schwer, dennoch wollte sein Gehirn einfach nicht abschalten. Es waren dieselben Erinnerungen, die ihn seit Beginn der Ferien nicht in Ruhe ließen, und gleichzeitig malte es sich unzählige neue Szenarien aus, die fast alle darin endeten, dass eine jahrelange Freundschaft zerbrach. Und nichts konnte die Gedanken aufhalten.

Peter versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken. Keine Sekunde länger hielt er das aus. Er tastete nach seinem Handy, kniff die Augen gegen das plötzliche Licht zusammen und wählte. Das Freizeichen ertönte und seine Hände wurden feucht. So würde das nie funktionieren; er konnte das nicht. 

Noch bevor es zum zweiten Mal tutete, beendete er den Anruf. Er zog die Decke über den Kopf, schlug sie kurz darauf wieder zurück, trat sie schließlich ans Fußende des Bettes und stöhnte frustriert auf. Irgendetwas musste er tun, oder er würde wahnsinnig werden.

Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und zog sich an. Dann schob er das Fenster hoch, kletterte hinaus und blieb einen Moment auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Inzwischen konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie oft er sich nachts auf diesem Weg aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte. Obwohl sein Zimmer im ersten Stock lag, war es kein Problem für ihn, sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen. Er drehte sich um, hielt sich am Fensterbrett fest und ließ sich die letzten beiden Meter fallen. Lautlos kam er auf dem Rasen auf.

Sein Fahrrad stand im Schuppen und Peter fiel erst jetzt ein, dass er in den letzten Wochen vergessen hatte, die Scharniere der Tür zu ölen – eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die er sonst gewissenhaft traf. Unwillkürlich hielt er den Atem an und betete, dass seine Eltern sie nicht hören würden. Behutsam öffnete er die Tür. Sie schwang mit einem leisen Quietschen auf. Im Schuppen dahinter herrschte tiefstes Schwarz, aber er fand sein Fahrrad problemlos und schob es heraus.

Der Nachtwind blies ihm kalt ins Gesicht, als er die Straße entlang fuhr. Nur wenige Autos waren noch unterwegs und Peter trat kräftig in die Pedale. Bloß nicht über das nachdenken, was er vorhatte. Einfach weiter geradeaus, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. 

In kürzester Zeit hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und kettete das Rad nachlässig am Zaun fest. Vom Gehweg aus konnte er erkennen, dass im gesamten Haus kein Licht brannte. Um diese Uhrzeit war damit zu rechnen gewesen, dass sein Freund schlief, aber das war Peter gerade ziemlich egal. Er musste es loswerden, sofort, oder er würde womöglich wieder einen Rückzieher machen. 

Das Handy lag in seiner Hand, obwohl ihm nicht einmal bewusst war, es aus der Tasche geholt zu haben, und wieder erklang das Freizeichen. Unruhig lief Peter auf und ab, doch nur der Anrufbeantworter ging dran. Leise fluchte er und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb schließlich am Blumenbeet hängen, das sich um das Haus zog. Es könnte funktionieren… Er sprang über den Zaun, hockte sich hin und spähte zwischen die Geranien. Keine Minute später schlich er sich unter das Fenster an der rechten Seite des Hauses.

Peter kam sich vor wie in einer Teenie-Komödie, als er zielsicher winzige Steinchen gegen das Fenster warf. Zwei, drei, vier... Aber nichts geschah. Kurz überlegte er zu pfeifen, aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die halbe Nachbarschaft von seinem nächtlichen Besuch erfuhr. Schließlich kannte hier so ziemlich jeder jeden und wenn seine Mutter mitbekam, wo er sich um diese Uhrzeit herumtrieb... Frustriert trat er näher an die Wand, um sich nach einem größeren Steinchen umzusehen, mit dem er es versuchen könnte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie sich das Fenster leicht im Wind bewegte – es war nur angelehnt! 

Kurz blickte er sich um. Auf der Straße war niemand zu sehen, nur einige Häuser weiter trippelte eine Katze den Gehweg entlang. So stieg Peter unbemerkt auf das Geländer der Veranda, zog sich hoch und schwang sich auf das Vordach. Immer noch war alles ruhig und auch in den umliegenden Häusern brannte kein Licht. Geduckt huschte er zum Fenster und drückte es lautlos auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen :) dieses Update hat doch etwas länger gedauert als erwartet, das aber aus gutem Grund: Ich habe einfach weitergeschrieben und das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig. Heißt, es wird morgen oder spätestens übermorgen noch ein neues Kapitel online kommen :) Bis dahin hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Update gefällt :)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

Die Sekunden verstrichen, während Peter am Fenster verharrte. Gleichmäßiger Atem drang aus dem Zimmer. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was er hier eigentlich tat, und er duckte sich noch weiter in die Schatten, während er einen nervösen Blick auf die umliegenden Häuser warf. Um diese Uhrzeit war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn jemand sah, eher gering, aber man wusste nie. Vor allem die betagte Dame im Haus gegenüber stand manchmal auch zu nachtschlafender Zeit am Fenster und beobachtete die Straße, und wie allen neugierigen alten Damen entging ihr absolut nichts. Zum Glück waren auch dort sämtliche Vorhänge zugezogen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass das so blieb, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust, heute Nacht auch noch der Polizei Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen.

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und kletterte durch das Fenster. Immer noch waren leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge zu hören, und ein klein wenig fühlte Peter sich schuldig, einfach so aufzutauchen und seinen Freund zu wecken. Aber wenn er es nicht tat, würde er womöglich endgültig den Verstand verlieren. Er war es so leid, ständig unter Strom zu stehen und sich gleichzeitig beherrschen zu müssen. Ständig in der Angst zu leben, dass ein falsches Wort der Grund dafür sein könnte, dass alles zerbrach.

Im schwachen Licht, das die Straßenlaterne ins Zimmer warf, zeichneten sich die vertrauten Umrisse eines chaotischen Zimmers ab. Während er zur anderen Seite des Raums schlich, vorbei am Schreibtisch und dem umgefallenen Papierkorb, musste Peter aufpassen, nicht über Schuhe oder Kleidungsstücke zu stolpern, die mitten auf dem Boden lagen. Direkt vor dem Bett blieb er stehen.

„Pssst.“ Keine Reaktion.

Peter beugte sich über die Matratze und zischte, „Hey.“

Ein leises Murmeln drang unter der Bettdecke hervor.

Vorsichtig stupste Peter den Deckenberg an, dann gab er ihm einen leichten Stoß. „Hey!“

Im nächsten Moment flog ihm die Decke entgegen, begleitet von einem erstickten Schrei. „Wa–? Peter?!“ Entgeistert blinzelte Jeffrey ihn an. Er saß senkrecht im Bett. „Scheiße, hast du mich erschreckt!“

„Tschuldigung...“, murmelte Peter, während er sich von der Decke befreite und sie zurück aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Was machst du hier?“

Gute Frage, wirklich. „Du meintest doch, ich kann mit dir reden“, sagte er kleinlaut. Genau das brauchte er gerade: Jemanden, der ihm zuhören würde. Vielleicht konnte das wirklich helfen, das ganze Chaos endlich irgendwie zu sortieren. Oder ihm zumindest einen Stups in die richtige – oder irgendeine – Richtung geben. Immerhin meinte Justus immer, Kommunikation sei essenziell, und Jeffrey hatte es ihm schließlich angeboten.

Grummelnd rieb Jeffrey sich die Augen. „Genau genommen hab ich gesagt, du kannst mich immer _anrufen_ “, murrte er. „Wäre garantiert einfacher gewesen. Nur weil du überall einbrechen _kannst_ , heißt das nämlich noch lange nicht, dass du überall einbrechen _musst_.“

„Du bist nicht ans Handy gegangen“, verteidigte Peter sich. Obwohl das auch nicht erklärte, warum er so spät noch bei den Palmers aufgekreuzt war.

Unterdessen tastete Jeffrey nach seinem Handy, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display und gähnte. „Is‘ ja auch mitten in der Nacht.“ Mit einem Seufzen rutschte er an die Wand und lehnte sich dagegen. „Was ist denn los?“

Eine einfach, harmlose Frage, auf die Peter gerne mit allem herausgeplatzt wäre und bei der er zugleich am liebsten weglaufen würde. Nichts konnte angemessen ausdrücken, was los war; viel zu viel war passiert, um alles in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich hab mich verliebt“, brach es dennoch aus ihm hervor, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Peter biss sich auf die Lippe.

Jetzt war es raus. Alles Leugnen half nichts mehr.

Angespannt starrte er auf seine Schuhspitzen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Bettdecke raschelte und Peter fröstelte. Noch nie hatte er verstanden, warum Jeffrey bei Eiseskälte am besten schlief. Hier drinnen war es eindeutig zu kalt für das T-Shirt und die kurze Hosen, die er sich schnell übergezogen hatte.

„Und deswegen musst du um viertel vor drei in mein Zimmer einsteigen?“, fragte Jeffrey schließlich.

Schuldbewusst zog Peter den Kopf ein und wagte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund.

Aus müden Augen blinzelte Jeffrey ihn an, dann strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und klopfte auf die Matratze. „Okay, leg los.“

Hilflos zuckte Peter die Schultern. „Es ist... Ich...“ Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte.

Bestimmt lehnte Jeffrey sich vor, griff nach Peters Ärmel und zog daran. Endlich leistete Peter der Aufforderung Folge und setzte sich hin. „Warst du deswegen in letzter Zeit so komisch drauf?“

Erneut zuckte Peter mit den Schultern, bevor er unglücklich nickte. Um seinen Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen, zog er die Schuhe aus, bevor er über Decke und Kissen hinweg kletterte und sich schließlich neben Jeffrey an die Wand setzte.

Der hob ein Ende der Bettdecke an, zupft es über Peters Schoß und kuschelt sich selbst unter das andere Ende. „Wer ist es denn?“

Dieses Gefühl, das Peter langsam etwas die Kehle zuschnürte, war schon wieder da. Es war nur ein kleines Wort, ein Name, aber er brachte ihn einfach nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen blickte er durch das offene Fenster in die Nacht hinaus und begann unbewusst, an seinem Daumennagel herumzukauen. Eine blöde Angewohnheit, die er sich schleunigst wieder abgewöhnen sollte, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er es bemerkte. Schnell schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Jetzt komm schon, Pete, so schlimm kann’s doch gar nicht sein.“

„Doch.“ Seine Stimme klang viel zu hoch.

„Solange du dich nicht in Skinny Norris verguckt hast, glaub ich das nicht.“

Bei der Vorstellung verzog Peter das Gesicht. So weit würde es noch kommen... Normalerweise wäre er allein bei dem Gedanken empört gewesen, aber dafür war er viel zu unruhig.

„Na siehst du, schlimmer als Skinny geht doch gar nicht.“

„Doch“, beharrte Peter unglücklich.

Jeffrey schnaubte. „Wer ist denn schlimmer als Skinny?“

„Bob“, flüsterte Peter und hielt die Luft an. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er es gerade tatsächlich gesagt hatte.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille und Peter konnte Jeffreys Blick förmlich auf sich spüren. „Fragezeichen Nummer drei Bob?“, vergewisserte er sich schließlich.

Peter nickte zaghaft.

„Hm.“ Jeffrey überlegte, dann fragte er: „Wie lange schon?“

„Weiß nicht genau. Viel zu lange.“ Wochen-, nein, monatelang hatte er alles versucht – es zu unterdrücken, zu verdrängen, zu ignorieren, aber egal was er tat, nichts konnte diese Gefühle vertreiben. Warum musste es verdammt noch mal ausgerechnet Bob sein? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo und wann genau alles so schiefgelaufen war, hatte nicht bemerkt, wie aus Freundschaft etwas anderes geworden war. Bis es zu spät gewesen war.

„Das erklärt dann wohl, warum du ihm auch aus dem Weg gegangen bist.“

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?“ Nervös begann Peter, am Reißverschluss des Deckenbezugs herumzuspielen.

„Ich weiß nicht – mit ihm reden? Normal mit ihm umgehen? Dir nicht völlig den Kopf darüber zerbrechen und alles vollkommen dramatisieren?“, schlug Jeffrey trocken vor.

„Das kann ich nicht“, jammerte Peter, wobei er den letzten Teil geflissentlich überhörte. Er dramatisierte überhaupt nicht, vielen Dank auch.

„Warum nicht?“

„Jeffrey, ich hab mich in _Bob_ verliebt!“ Die Worte klangen merkwürdig in seinen Ohren. So lange hatte er sich geweigert sie zu denken, geschweige denn auszusprechen, und sie jetzt zu sagen war einfach seltsam. Ihm war alles andere als wohl dabei.

Jeffrey klang viel zu ruhig und gelassen, als er erwiderte: „Das hab ich schon verstanden. Und?“

„Und alles“, gab Peter lahm zurück. Irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sein Freund überrascht gewesen wäre, oder schockiert, denn Jeffreys Rationalität konnte er gerade beim besten Willen nichts entgegensetzen.

Neben ihm legte Jeffrey den Kopf schief und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Du stehst also generell auf Jungs.“

Peter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Sieht so aus...“

„Und auf Mädchen?“

„Ja. Aber das ist eigentlich nicht das Problem...“ Damit, dass er scheinbar nicht nur Mädchen mochte, hatte er sich mittlerweile einigermaßen abgefunden. Zuerst hatte er den Verdacht mit einem Kopfschütteln verscheucht und nicht mehr daran gedacht. Immerhin war er mit Kelly zusammen gewesen, und obwohl er sich schon damals gelegentlich dabei ertappt hatte, auch dem einen oder anderen Jungen hinterherzusehen, hatte er das als Unsinn abgetan. Kelly hatte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beansprucht, da war es egal gewesen, ob er bei einem Fall hübsche Mädchen traf – oder eben hübsche Jungs.

Erst einige Monate später waren ihm wieder Zweifel gekommen, vor allem nach Finnleys dummem Kommentar, er würde sowieso niemanden daten, der schlechter surfte als er selbst. Irgendwie hatte es ihn ins Grübeln gebracht und ihm einige schlaflose Nächte bereitet. Geendet hatten sie damit, dass er sich all die Male ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, in denen er einen anderen Surfer vielleicht ein bisschen zu genau angesehen hatte, einem jungen Kellner länger hinterher gestarrt, als es angebracht war... Er hatte sich eingestehen müssen, dass da mehr war als nur Bewunderung oder berufliches Interesse.

„Sondern?“Jeffrey jedenfalls störte es offenbar nicht im geringsten. Peter hoffte, dass seine anderen Freunde und seine Familie ihn dafür ebenfalls nicht verurteilen würden.

„Dass es eben ausgerechnet Bob ist!“

„Das kann doch auch was Gutes sein, immerhin kennt ihr euch schon ewig.“

„Ist es nicht. Weil er nämlich nicht auf mich steht.“ Und weil es alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Jahre der Freundschaft und der Vertrautheit, in denen Justus und Bob wichtiger gewesen waren als alles andere. Sie kannten sich ewig, da hatte Jeffrey recht, und genau dort lag der eigentliche Konflikt.

Alles hatte es auf den Kopf gestellt. Im Lauf der letzten Monate hatte Peter sich langsam von seinem Freund distanziert, fast unmerklich, in der Hoffnung, dass diese bescheuerten Gefühle mit der Zeit verschwinden würden. Dann hatte Bob ihn geküsst, und alles war noch schlimmer geworden. Es war der Auslöser für die gesamte Katastrophe gewesen, in der er jetzt steckte.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, riss Jeffrey ihn aus seinen Gedanken, bevor sie wieder außer Kontrolle gerieten.

„Mhm.“

„Wirklich?“

„Wenn ich’s dir doch sage!“

„Hast du ihn gefragt?“

Peters entsetztes Gesicht war Antwort genug.

„Also weißt du es _nicht_ mit absoluter Sicherheit.“

Peter verstand nicht, worauf sein Freund hinauswollte. Natürlich war er sicher, spätestens seit dem Gespräch am Strand. Was sollte das?

Als hätte Jeffrey seine Gedanken erraten, sagte er: „Dir ist schon klar, dass euer Umgang miteinander nicht unbedingt… üblich ist.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

Jeffrey hob die Hand und begann, an seinen Fingern abzuzählen. „Ihr hängt konstant aufeinander, seht euch fast jeden Tag und wenn nicht, dann telefoniert oder schreibt ihr, du lässt alles stehen und liegen, wenn Bob anruft – und er macht das gleiche – und ich weiß genau, dass du dich an denselben Colleges bewerben willst wie er. Und dann auch noch das ganze Klamotten-Teilen und Hand-auf-den-Arm-Legen und Kopf-an-die-Schulter-Lehnen... Ihr könnt doch überhaupt nicht ohne einander.“

„Das bedeutet doch nichts“, murmelte Peter, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um seine Knie.

Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte Peter erkennen, dass Jeffrey eine Braue hochzog. Er glaubte ihm offensichtlich kein Wort.

„Tut es nicht“, beharrte Peter dennoch. „Klar, wir überlegen, zusammen aufs College zu gehen, wieso auch nicht? Außerdem ist Bob einfach so, er sitzt ständig direkt neben mir oder legt den Arm um mich und so...“

„...aber...?“

„Aber mit Justus ist es doch genau das gleiche. Da macht er das auch!“

Belustigt schnaubte Jeffrey. „Mal ehrlich, das hat jetzt nicht allzu viel zu bedeuten. Ihr drei klebt so aufeinander, dass man meinen könnte, ihr könntet ohne einander gar nicht leben. Ihr seid schlimmer als die meisten Menschen, die in ‘ner Beziehung sind, ist dir das eigentlich klar? Ich glaub, so lange wie bisher habt ihr noch nie Funkstille gehabt.“

Unglücklich stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Gibt’s denn noch etwas, das von außen betrachtet dafür sprechen könnte, dass er vielleicht doch mehr will?“, hakte Jeffrey nach. „Sonst löst du doch auch knifflige Fälle. Betrachte die Sache einfach mal, als wäre es ein Rätsel. Irgendwelche anderen Indizien?“

Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, aber Peter zögerte.

Leider deutete Jeffrey sein Schweigen korrekt. „Okay, was war los?“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Hör mal. Es ist mitten in der Nacht und _du_ bist hergekommen, weil du das alles offensichtlich loswerden musstest. Also stell dich nicht so an.“

Damit hatte Jeffrey zweifelsohne Recht, aber allein die Erinnerung jagte Peter ein komisches Gefühl durch den Bauch. Er krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke. „Er hat… scheiße, Jeffrey, er hat mich geküsst, aber es hat nichts bedeutet, okay?“, flüsterte er. „Es war einfach ein Ablenkungsmanöver, also während eines Falls, weil wir in ein Büro, naja, eingestiegen sind und erwischt wurden. Und damit der Typ nicht realisiert, weswegen wir wirklich da waren, hat Bob so getan, als sei ich sein Freund und wir hätten die Zeit vergessen, und er hat mich geküsst.“

Eine Weile sagte Jeffrey nichts, und Peters Nervosität wuchs immer weiter.

„Peter, ich hab dich wirklich gern, aber du bist echt ein Idiot.“

Überrascht sah Peter auf und einen kurzen Moment lang glaubte er, Jeffrey würde ihn gleich kräftig durchschütteln. Oder ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen.

Stattdessen begnügte sich sein Freund zum Glück damit, ihn ungläubig anzustarren. „Was ist das denn bitte für eine bescheuerte Erklärung? Mal ehrlich, glaubst du diesen Blödsinn wirklich?!“

„Es ist kein Blödsinn, er hat mir selbst gesagt, dass das alles war.“

„Ach ja?“

„Ja. Vor ein paar Tagen, da hat er mich morgens am Strand abgefangen.“

„Was genau hat er denn gesagt?“ Die gezielten Fragen schafften es, Peter vollends aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Denn Jeffrey schien noch lange nicht überzeugt, dass da nichts war.

Sofort regte sich der kleine Funke Hoffnung wieder in ihm… Peter versuchte vergebens, ihn zu ignorieren.

„Dass er Mist gebaut hat, es ihm leid tut und er nicht drüber nachgedacht hat. War nicht mehr als ‘ne blöde Entscheidung, die er in dem Moment getroffen hat, und er will nicht, dass das zwischen uns steht. Und dass er es zurücknehmen würde, wenn er könnte.“

„Sonst noch was?“

„Naja... sein Kommentar danach, es hätte mir doch auch gefallen, sei dämlich gewesen.“ Peter überlegte, rief sich die Worte zum unzähligsten Mal ins Gedächtnis, bevor er schließlich hinzufügte: „Dann meinte er noch, er hätte wissen sollen, dass ich von dem Kuss nicht begeistert wäre.“

„Warst du’s denn?“

„Was?“

„Begeistert.“ Als Peter immer noch nicht verstand, rollte Jeffrey die Augen. „War’s gut?“

Gereizt funkelte er Jeffrey an. „Das tut doch nichts zur Sache!“ Aber allein die Erinnerung an den Kuss trieb ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht und Peter war dankbar über die Dunkelheit.

Augenscheinlich sah Jeffrey das anders. „Klar tut es das. Würdest du denn wollen, dass er was anderes für dich empfindet als Freundschaft?“

Peter zog eine Grimasse. Etwas empfinden, das klang eher nach einem Ausdruck, den Justus benutzen würde. Und es drückte nicht annähernd aus, wie verwirrend und chaotisch es sich tatsächlich anfühlte. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und starrte auf den Boden, auf dem sich schemenhaft Klamotten und ein Skateboard abzeichneten. „Weiß nicht. Schon. Aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ich meine, das würde doch alles noch komplizierter machen, oder?“, fragte er leise.

Nun war es Jeffrey, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Willst du wissen, was ich denke?“

„Ja. Nein. Kommt drauf an...“

Jeffrey setzte sich auf und blickte Peter direkt in die Augen. So ernsthaft hatte er seinen Freund selten gesehen. „Ich würde sagen, er hat so ziemlich die dämlichste Ausrede erfunden, von der ich je gehört hab. Mal im Ernst, wessen erste Reaktion ist denn bitte, jemanden zu küssen, um jemand anderen abzulenken?“

„Aber er hat gesagt, dass es ihm leid tut und dass es eine blöde Idee war. Es hat ganz eindeutig nichts bedeutet.“ So leicht wollte er sich von Jeffreys immerwährenden Optimismus nicht anstecken lassen. Sonst würde die nächste Abfuhr, egal wie indirekt sie sein mochte, nur noch mehr wehtun.

„So ein Schwachsinn“, widersprach Jeffrey weiterhin. „Aber da gibt’s nur eine Möglichkeit, um sicherzugehen, dass er es wirklich nur bereut, weil er nicht mehr als Freundschaft will und das nicht zwischen euch stehen soll.“

„Nämlich?“

„Sprich ihn direkt darauf an und frag ihn, was Sache ist. Oder besser, sag ihm, wie du zu dem Ganzen stehst.“

Peter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Das hatte er nicht hören wollen. „Hab ich denn keine Alternative?“, kam es dumpf zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte, aber darüber reden kam überhaupt nicht in Frage.

„Doch, klar. Tu so, als wär nichts, hoff, dass es irgendwann vielleicht von selbst weggeht, und leide bis dahin still vor dich hin“, meinte Jeffrey ungerührt.

Gedämpft drang ein unbestimmtes, frustriertes Geräusch zu Jeffrey.

„Was anderes bleibt dir nicht übrig.“

Peter murmelte etwas, doch mehr als „beschissen“ verstand Jeffrey nicht.

„Stimmt“, pflichtete er ihm dennoch bei und gähnte ausgiebig.

Das schlechte Gewissen meldete erneut sich in Peter. „Ich sollte mal los...“, murmelte er. Für heute hatte er sowieso genug geredet.

„Du kannst auch hier schlafen.“

Einen Moment lang überlegte Peter, auf das Angebot einzugehen. Die Aussicht, jetzt noch nach Hause zu fahren, war nicht gerade verlockend. Aber er war ohnehin viel zu aufgewühlt, um schlafen zu können, und es reichte, wenn sich nur einer von ihnen die Nacht um die  
Ohren schlug. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ne, danke… Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn sie feststellt, dass ich einfach verschwunden bin.“

„Dann mach dich mal auf den Heimweg. Du siehst echt fertig aus.“

„Vielen Dank auch“, knurrte Peter, aber er wusste, dass sein Freund recht hatte. Die gesamte Situation war so verdammt kräftezehrend. Er war vollkommen ausgelaugt.

Mit einem müden Grinsen knuffte Jeffrey ihm in die Seite. „Gern geschehen. Und nächstes Mal würde ich es sehr begrüßen, wenn du anrufen könntest, am besten tagsüber, klar?“

„Verstanden.“ Peter rutschte zur Bettkannte. Er zog seine Schuhe an, stand auf und warf einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Niemand zu sehen. Erst als er zurück aufs Dach geklettert war, drehte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund um. Jeffrey hatte sich bereits wieder hingelegt und die Decke bis zur Nase gezogen. „Hey?“

„Hm?“

„Danke.“

Im schwachen Schein der Straßenlaterne konnte Peter erkennen, wie Jeffrey nickte. „Klar doch. Versprich mir nur eins.“

„Was denn?“

„Wenn du dich doch dazu überwindest, es ihm zu sagen, tu’s nicht mitten in der Nacht. Ich glaub, du bist erst mal genug eingebrochen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel, es ist sogar noch etwas länger geworden ^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch (und ihr hattet Spaß mit exasperated mom friend Jeffrey ^^) - lasst mir gerne Kommentare da, ich würde mich riesig drüber freuen :)


	13. Chapter 13

Am Samstagnachmittag wollte Peter sich gerade etwas zu essen holen, als ihn die gedämpfte Stimme seiner Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer aufhorchen ließ. Sie klang besorgt. Peter hielt inne, die Hand schon nach der Küchentür ausgestreckt, und lauschte. 

„Er hat Ihnen also auch nichts gesagt?“

Schweigen. Sein Vater war bei einem Freund, also telefonierte seine Mutter wohl, und scheinbar lauschte sie auf die Antwort ihres Gesprächspartners. Diese fiel allerdings nicht lang aus, denn kurz darauf fuhr sie fort: „Das hatte ich befürchtet. Die Jungen sind ja grundsätzlich nicht unbedingt mitteilungsbedürftig, das liegt wohl einfach am Alter, aber so verschlossen ist er doch selten... Ich hoffe bloß, dass sie nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten stecken.“

Peter hob die Augenbrauen. Ging es etwa um ihn? Vorsichtig durchquerte er den Flur und blieb neben der Garderobe stehen. Von hier aus konnte er seine Mutter besser verstehen, ohne dass sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Falls Sie doch etwas aus Justus herausbekommen sollten... Ja, ich auch...“

Justus? Mit wem zum Geier telefonierte sie da? Doch nicht... 

„Das versteht sich von selbst. Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht erklären, und dass Sie Peter schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, er hat ja kein Wort gesagt... Ja, das ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Ihr Neffe ist doch sonst nicht...“

Anscheinend wurde Mrs Shaw nun von einem ganzem Wortschwall unterbrochen, denn es drang nur noch zustimmendes Gemurmel in den Flur, aber Peter hatte genug gehört. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er die Treppe hinauf und schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich. 

Na großartig. Wenn seine Mutter schon mit Mathilda telefonierte, konnte er mit einem Verhör ihrerseits rechnen, vielleicht sogar einer Intervention, und zwar bald. Kurzentschlossen stopfte er seine Badehose und ein Handtuch in seinen Rucksack, ließ auf dem Weg zur Haustür noch eine Packung Kekse und etwas zu Trinken aus der Küche mitgehen und stahl sich aus dem Haus, bevor Mrs Shaw den Anruf beendet hatte. Schnell schob er das Fahrrad aus dem Garten und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küstenstraße. 

Erst als er die versteckte Bucht erreicht hatte, schickte er seiner Mutter eine Nachricht, dass er heute wohl spät nach Hause kommen würde – immerhin wollte er sie nicht noch mehr verärgern, schlimm genug, dass er wieder einmal ohne ein Wort abgehauen war – und schaltete das Handy aus. Er hoffte inständig, noch ein oder zwei Tage Aufschub gewonnen zu haben. Morgen war seine Mutter mit ihrer Cousine in San Diego verabredet und Peter bezweifelte, dass sie heute bis mitten in der Nacht auf ihn warten würde. Oder seinen Vater auf ihn ansetzen, damit er am nächsten Tag mit Peter sprach. So sollte ihm noch genug Zeit bleiben, sich einige Antworten zurechtzulegen. Denn ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen kam absolut nicht in Frage.

Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, winkte er zwei Surfern zu, die wie er öfter hierher kamen. Da ihm allerdings nicht nach Gesellschaft war, beschloss er, sich an den äußersten Rand des Strandes zurückzuziehen, direkt an den Fuß der Klippe. Dort breitete er sein Handtuch im Schatten aus, stieg über einige größere Steine hinweg ins Wasser und schwamm ins Meer hinaus. Langsamer als sonst legte er die halbe Meile aus der Bucht hinaus zurück, kehrte kurz vor den Unterwasserströmungen um und kraulte zurück. Dann ließ er sich eine Weile im Wasser treiben, die Augen halb geschlossen, während die Wellen ihm ums Gesicht spülten und die Sonne auf ihn hinab strahlte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten drifteten seine Gedanken schon bald zurück zur vergangenen Nacht.

Jeffrey hatte recht. Mit fast allem. Zu diesem Schluss war Peter schon in den frühen Morgenstunden gekommen. Die einzigen Optionen waren, mit Bob zu reden oder seine bescheuerten Gefühle so lange zu ignorieren, bis sie endlich verschwanden – wenn sie es denn irgendwann taten. Am liebsten hätte Peter seinen Frust hinausgeschrien, mitten in die Nacht hinein, aber dazu war er einfach zu müde gewesen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Mrs Fisher von nebenan sich bestimmt wieder bei seinen Eltern beschwert hätte. Und auch jetzt, in der kleinen Bucht, war er nicht allein, und auf die seltsamen Blicke der anderen Surfer konnte er dann doch verzichten.

Genau genommen gab es nämlich ohnehin nur eine Option, denn selbst wenn Peter mit Bob reden sollte, war er ziemlich sicher, wie dieses Gespräch ausgehen würde: Mit einer sanften, aber bestimmten Zurückweisung. Dann würde es auch wieder verdrängen und vergessen heißen.

Auch Jeffreys Frage ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Was würde er tun, falls für Bob doch, ganz vielleicht, einem Wunder gleich, etwas Anderes als Freundschaft in Frage käme? Darauf hatte er in all den Wochen noch keine Antwort gefunden. 

Und was sollte dann aus den drei Detektiven werden? Sie waren doch immer ein Trio gewesen, von Anfang an. Das Risiko, dass es alles kaputt machen würde – endgültig, unwiederbringlich ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte – lag wie eine unsichtbare Last auf ihm. Allein die Vorstellung machte ihm Angst. Wie sehr er seine beiden besten Freunde vermisste, war ihm während des Gesprächs mit Jeffrey wieder bewusst geworden. Es fehlte ihm, mit Justus und Bob einfach immer über alles reden zu können, und allmählich schmolz sein Widerstand. Obwohl er sich eigentlich aus Prinzip weigern sollte, den ersten Schritt zu machen, hatte er schon mehrfach kurz überlegt, nachzugeben und zum Schrottplatz zu fahren. 

Doch was dann? Wollte Peter wirklich, dass Jeffrey richtig lag und Peter mit Bob zusammenarbeiten musste, wohlwissend, dass da noch etwas war? Dass alles, was der Dritte Detektiv ihm gesagt hatte, nichts als eine dämliche Ausrede war? Sonderlich glaubwürdig war sie wohl nicht gewesen, das musste er im Nachhinein zugeben. Selbst wenn der Kuss sich verdammt glaubwürdig angefühlt hatte. Und genau da lag ein Teil des Problems. 

Selbst im Schlaf ließ es ihm keine Ruhe, und so sah er sich einige Stunden später im Traum Bob gegenüber. 

Das Büro war dunkel, die Kante des Aktenschranks drückte sich kalt in seinen Rücken, aber Bobs Hände hinterließen eine angenehme Wärme. Langsam glitten sie über Peters Körper – der sanfte Druck in seinem Nacken verschwand, Finger strichen einen Moment darauf über sein Schlüsselbein, gruben sich in seine Haare. Peter spürte mehr, als er sah, brachte nur ein oder zwei Mal wenige Zentimeter Abstand zwischen sie – vielleicht um Luft zu holen, doch ganz sicher war er nicht. 

Bobs Augen schienen ihn aus der Dunkelheit anzuleuchten, aber das kam Peter überhaupt nicht merkwürdig vor. Auch das Gefühl, dass sie nicht alleine waren, wurde schnell unwichtig, als sich Bobs Zunge zwischen Peters Lippen schob. Unterdessen umklammerte Bobs freie Hand den Bund von Peters Jeans, schob sich langsam unter den festen Stoff und seine Knöchel streichelten über Peters Hüftknochen. 

Und dieses Mal stand Peter nicht wie versteinert da, während sich die Hitze in seinem Bauch sammelte. Seine Fingerspitzen erkundeten die weiche Haut unter Bobs Shirt, fuhren von seiner Brust hinab zum Bauch und über die feinen Härchen, die in Bobs Hose verschwanden. Die andere Hand schob er zielstrebig in Bobs hintere Hosentasche, bevor er ihn gegen seinen eigenen Körper zog. Ein leises Geräusch, ein Seufzen oder ein Stöhnen, drang an seine Ohren. Ob es von ihm selbst oder von Bob kam, wusste er nicht. Kurz meinte er, noch etwas Anderes zu fühlen, den Hauch einer Berührung an seinem Arm oder womöglich nur eine weitere Präsenz. Doch im nächsten Moment hatte er es schon wieder verdrängt, als Bob sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte und anschließend den Reißverschluss von Peters Jeans nach unten zog.

Als Peter aufwachte, zuckten seine Finger, wollten nach Bob greifen, aber natürlich lag Peter allein im Bett. Dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, Bobs Lippen noch auf seinen eigenen spüren zu können. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, das nicht nur frustriert war. Es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sein Unterbewusstsein diesen Abend im Traum zu verarbeiten suchte. Allerdings war es bisher selten so klar gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an alles erinnerte, eher ein Wirbel aus Erinnerungen, Fantasie und völligem Unsinn, verwirrend und verschwommen. 

Nun lag er da, sein Bett zerwühlt, die Hitze noch immer in seinem Bauch. Peter drehte sich auf den Rücken und warf einen Blick durchs Fenster in den frühen Morgenhimmel, der sich allmählich färbte. Traumfetzen waberten durch seinen Kopf, fügten sich zusammen und ergaben ein Bild, stoben auseinander und wurden von weiteren Eindrücken verjagt, von realen Erinnerungen, und noch nie zuvor hatte er sich eingestanden, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hatte, gegen den Schrank geschubst und dort festgehalten zu werden. Mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens schob er die Hand in seine Boxershorts, schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich an die Einzelheiten des Traums zu erinnern.

***

Die Tür zur Zentrale schwang lautlos auf und muffige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Der Anblick des leeren Wohnwagens war ungewohnt und fühlte sich irgendwie falsch an. Einsam und trostlos. Bob fiel nichts Ungewöhnliches auf, das das unbehagliche Gefühl erklärt hätte, das ihn befallen hatte, sobald er durch die Tür getreten war. Wie üblich herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander, nur auf dem Schreibtisch war gerade genug Platz, um Tastatur und Maus bedienen zu können.

Einige Sekunden lang sah er sich um, entdeckte eine Taschenlampe, die halb unter den Sessel gerollt war, Peters alten Basketball in der Ecke und einen Ausdruck an der Pinnwand, der offenbar erst seit Kurzem dort hing. Abgesehen davon zeugte nur ein Stapel leerer Pizza- und Nudelkartons neben dem Mülleimer davon, dass sich seit seinem letzten Besuch jemand hier aufgehalten hatte.

Bob trat an den Schreibtisch heran, aber in Anbetracht der Masse an Rechnungen, Post-Its, alten Fallnotizen und sonstigen Zetteln war es unmöglich zu sagen, was Justus allein herausgefunden hatte – wenn er überhaupt nennenswerte Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Denn behutsames Nachhaken bei Claire hatte ergeben, dass sie von Justus nichts gehört hatte, das Bob nicht auch wusste.

„Was tust du denn hier?“

Erschrocken fuhr Bob herum. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass Justus durch Tunnel 2 hereingekommen war. Der Erste Detektiv sah übernächtigt aus, aber immerhin stellte Bob fest, dass er eher erstaunt als wütend wirkte. Ein kleiner Fortschritt hinsichtlich ihres letzten Gesprächs, der ihm Hoffnung machte.

„Ich will mit dir reden“, meinte Bob und schob einen Haufen Zeitungsausschnitte auf dem Sessel herum, sodass er sich zumindest auf dessen Armlehne setzen konnte. 

Justus stand einen Augenblick nur da und sah ihn aus müden Augen an, dann ließ er sich schwer in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen. „Du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Gut.“ Bob hatte sich die Worte genau zurechtgelegt, aber ganz wohl war ihm trotz allem nicht, als er sagte: „Lass mich direkt zum Punkt kommen: Wir haben beide Mist gebaut und hätten gleich mit Peter reden sollen, nachdem er den Fall hingeworfen hat. Stattdessen haben wir versucht, einfach weiter zu ermitteln, als wäre nichts. Das war an sich schon eine blöde Idee, und ohne eindeutige Ergebnisse ist unser Frust dann so gewachsen, bis die Situation eskaliert ist.“

„Sein Verhalten –“

„Es geht hier nicht um Peters Verhalten, sondern um deins“, unterbrach Bob Justus so sachlich wie möglich. Er hatte wohlweislich ausgelassen, dass es Justus gewesen war, der Peter endgültig vertrieben hatte, aber nun konnte er nicht länger an sich halten. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass dir nicht klar ist, wie unangebracht das war. Egal was vorher passiert ist, sowas sagt man seinen Freunden nicht. Und vor allem schmeißt man sie nicht einfach so vom Grundstück und sagt ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr willkommen sind. Das macht man einfach nicht!“

Justus sagte kein Wort, starrte nur an die Decke der Zentrale. Abwesend begann er, mit dem Fuß zu wippen, während sich die Stille unangenehm in dem Wohnwagen ausbreitete. Gerade als Bob den Mund öffnete, um noch etwas hinzuzufügen, sackte der Erste Detektiv in sich zusammen und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ich weiß“, meinte er leise. „Ich bin zu weit gegangen.“

Damit hatte Bob nicht gerechnet. Irgendwie schien es zu einfach, denn Justus Jonas gab selten nach, und noch seltener gestand er Fehler ein. Aber offenbar hatten die vergangenen Tage auch an ihm gezehrt. Ein wenig tat er Bob leid, wie er auf dem Stuhl hockte und Bobs Blick mied. Kurz verspürte er den Drang, die Hand auszustrecken und nach Justus' zu greifen oder ihn zu umarmen, aber er unterdrückte ihn.

„Das bist du wirklich“, bekräftigte er lediglich. Es hatte wenig Sinn, das Geschehene schönzureden, doch er bemühte sich, gelassen zu klingen. „Aber ich weigere mich, das alles so enden zu lassen. Mensch, Justus, wir drei sind schon so lange befreundet und haben so viel zusammen erlebt. Das können wir doch nicht einfach wegwerfen. Ich will wieder in die Zentrale kommen können in dem Wissen, dass du und Peter hier seid, und mich zuhause fühlen, verstehst du?“

Justus nickte langsam. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er beinahe unbeteiligt, aber Bob kannte ihn zu gut. Er wusste genau, wie sehr es im Kopf des Ersten Detektivs arbeitete.

„Dafür musst du aber auch was tun. Rede mit Peter. Wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigst und er wieder zurückkommen und einsteigen möchte – ob in diesen Fall oder erst danach ist egal –, dann bin ich auch wieder dabei. Aber sprich mit ihm und sag ihm gefälligst, dass es dir leid tut, denn das bist du ihm mehr als schuldig. Ich seh dir nämlich an, dass du dich deswegen beschissen fühlst.“

„Woher weißt du, dass er mir nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen wird?“, fragte Justus, und Bob konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal so unsicher gehört zu haben.

„Tu ich nicht“, erwiderte er ehrlich. „Aber ich hoff’s.“


	14. Chapter 14

„Hast du denn mit Peter gesprochen?“ Justus bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall; allerdings entging ihm nicht, wie Bob ihn musterte. 

Einen Moment zögerte der Dritte Detektiv, dann nickte er. „Am Donnerstag. Es... gab da ein paar Missverständnisse, die wir klären mussten. Peter war ziemlich sauer. Er hat mir vorgehalten, auf deiner Seite zu stehen, weil ich nur zugeschaut habe.“

Justus konnte Bob das schlechte Gewissen ansehen. Der Gedanke, ob noch mehr dahinter steckte, kam ungebeten und er verscheuchte ihn sofort. Jetzt war wirklich nicht der Moment dafür. Er hatte sich schon genug vorzuhalten – seine Freunde zu hinterfragen würde alles bloß noch schlimmer machen.

„Auf dich ist er immer noch nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen. Aber ich glaube, wenn du dich entschuldigst, wird er es sich anhören“, fuhr Bob fort. Offenbar hatte er Justus‘ kurzen inneren Konflikt nicht bemerkt, auch wenn er ihm sonst alles vom Gesicht abzulesen schien. „Erklär ihm, was los war.“

Es Peter erklären... Genau das war der Haken. Justus wusste einfach nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte. Dabei lag es nicht einmal daran, dass eine Entschuldigung fällig war und er Fehler eingestehen musste. Nun gut, zumindest lag es nicht primär daran. 

Justus hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um sämtliche Ereignisse wieder und wieder zu analysieren. Darüber hinaus hatte er versucht, sich über einige Dinge klarzuwerden, und seine Schlussfolgerungen hatten ein oder zwei Tage lang eine kleine Identitätskrise ausgelöst. Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, er konnte nicht allein sein. Nein, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Er kam ohne seine Freunde nicht zurecht, und allein die Erkenntnis trocknete ihm die Kehle aus.

Sehr zu seinem Widerwillen hatte er Jelenas wiederkehrendem Vorwurf einen gewissen Wahrheitsgehalt zusprechen müssen. Die Bezeichnung ihrer Beziehung zueinander als „Abhängigkeitsverhältnis“ war womöglich nicht gänzlich von der Hand zu weisen. Als Peter den Fall hingeschmissen und kaum noch mit Justus und Bob geredet hatte, war Justus wütend geworden, aber inzwischen war ihm bewusst, dass eigentlich etwas Anderes hinter der Wut steckte. Angst. 

Angst davor, seinen besten Freund zu verlieren, und den anderen gleich dazu.

Es hatte damit geendet, dass er nicht einmal mehr sicher gewesen war, wer er ohne die beiden war. Justus konnte sich kaum noch an eine Zeit erinnern, in der er nicht nahezu jede freie Minute mit den beiden verbrachte. Alle drei hatten einen solchen Einfluss aufeinander, dass er nicht mehr mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte, wo er aufhörte und seine Freunde begannen, weil sie sich in allem ergänzten. Schließlich hatte er sich gefragt, ob er jemand völlig anderes war, wenn er ohne die beiden zurechtkommen musste. 

Er hatte an ihre gemeinsamen Fälle zurückgedacht. Wie er allein im Gebüsch gehockt hatte, während Peter und Bob mit Skinny in Calhoons Villa gewesen waren, und wie viel Angst er um seine Freunde gehabt hatte. Wie schuldig und absolut idiotisch er sich gefühlt hatte, die beiden dort hinein gelassen zu haben, und wie hilflos, weil er allein draußen gesessen hatte und ihnen nicht helfen konnte. An die Verzweiflung, als er allein in dem Kerker auf Santa Clarita gesessen hatte, weil ihm nichts eingefallen war. Und an das eine Mal, als ihr Detektivunternehmen kurz vor dem Untergang gestanden hatte, nachdem er festgenommen worden war. Obwohl Bob und Peter sich geweigert hatten, ihm im Fall der schwarzen Madonna bei einem weiteren Einbruch zur Seite zu stehen, waren sie trotzdem plötzlich mitten in der Nacht aufgetaucht und hatten ihm zur Flucht verholfen. Sie hatten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen – der einzige Trost in den folgenden Tagen, die er allein zuhause verbracht hatte, während Peters und Bobs Eltern ihnen den Umgang mit Justus verboten hatten. 

Daran hatte er sich tagelang geklammert.

Sie hatten ihn nie allein gelassen, hatten immer aufeinander aufgepasst. Und dann der Einbruch bei Crowthorne Enterprises, der alles auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube, und all die Situationen, all die Jahre, die sie füreinander da gewesen waren, immer zu dritt, waren ins Schwanken geraten. Justus hatte panische Angst bekommen, davor, wie sich alles ändern könnte. Es war derselbe Grund, aus dem er sich weigerte, an ein Leben nach dem Schulabschluss zu denken, in dem Peter, Bob und er nicht auf dasselbe College gingen, auch wenn er sich nie etwas anmerken ließ, wenn sie darüber sprachen. Und obwohl Tante Mathilda schon angemerkt hatte – wenn auch nur vorsichtig –, er solle sich das doch noch einmal überlegen. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was er ohne die beiden machen sollte.

„Erde an Just.“

„Hm?“

„Du starrst seit zwei Minuten vor dich hin und siehst aus, als wärst du gedanklich sonstwo. Und es ist weder dein ich-gehe-sämtliche-Fakten-durch- noch dein ich-hatte-einen-Gedankenblitz-Gesicht“, stellte Bob fest. „Willst du drüber reden?“

Wie er diese Frage hasste. Normalerweise bekam er sie von seiner Tante zu hören – weniger in den letzten Jahren, dennoch erinnerten ihn die Worte jedes Mal an seine Kindheit. Die Antwort war jedes Mal die gleiche, auch wenn es vor allem Mathilda zur Verzweiflung trieb und sie ihm mehr als einmal erklärt hatte, wie ungesund es sei, alles in sich hineinzufressen. Nein, er wollte nicht darüber reden.

Die gesamte Situation machte ihm zu schaffen, weitaus mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Da würde er erst recht nicht mit Bob darüber reden. Und auch nicht mit sonst irgendjemandem.

Ebenso wenig wie damals, als er noch klein gewesen war, nur wenige Monate nach dem Flugzeugabsturz. Irgendwann waren Titus und Mathilda mit ihm nach Los Angeles gefahren. Dort hatte ihm eine Frau zahllose Fragen gestellt, die sich ihm kaum eingeprägt hatten. Kein einziges Wort hatte er gesagt. Nur das unbehagliche Gefühl war geblieben, wenn die Erinnerungen gelegentlich an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins kamen. 

Dieses Gefühl war nun zurückgekehrt, nach Jahren, in denen er kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Wiederholt plagten ihn wirre Albträume, und obwohl er sich kein einziges Mal mehr daran erinnern konnte, was er geträumt hatte, war eine beängstigende Beklemmung zurückgeblieben. Sie war ihm vage bekannt, wie jemand, den man vor langer Zeit getroffen und dessen Gesicht man fast vergessen hatte. Erst nach dem vierten oder fünften Albtraum hatte er realisiert, woran ihn dieses Gefühl erinnerte.

Erst Jahre später hatte er Tante Mathilda danach gefragt. Sie hatte eingestanden, dass sie eine Psychologin besucht hatten, kurz nach seinem sechsten Geburtstag, weil sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatten. Kaum eine Nacht hatte er durchgeschlafen, immer wieder war er aufgewacht und hatte plötzlich am Bett von Mathilda und Titus gestanden. Abgesehen vom Schlafwandeln hatten seine Albträume sie beunruhigt. 

Natürlich hatten die beiden ihm nicht sagen wollen, wie seine Eltern gestorben waren, aber Justus hatte sie belauscht. Danach waren die Traumbilder klarer geworden, repetitiv, immer wieder dieselben Motiven: Justus allein in einem endlosen dunklen Raum, herabstürzendes Wasser, das ihn von allen Seiten umschloss, ein andernmal eine Explosion, Feuer. Menschen in weiter Ferne, die sich von ihm abwandten und immer kleiner wurden. 

Mit einem Mal waren die Puzzleteile an ihren Platz gefallen. Obwohl Justus nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an Julius und Catherine hatte und Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus als seine Eltern betrachtete, hatte der Tod seiner biologischen Eltern Spuren hinterlassen. Selbst wenn es keine offizielle Diagnose gab, der Verlust hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Nach einigen Wochen, in denen er sich durch sämtliche psychologischen Zeitschriften gewühlt hatte, die er in die Finger bekommen konnte, war Justus zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Verlustangst womöglich nicht auszuschließen war. Doch niemals hatte er auch nur ein einziges Wort darüber verloren.

Erschrocken realisierte Justus, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder abgedriftet waren. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf, aber daran war im Moment nicht zu denken. Nicht, wenn sein bester Freund vor ihm saß und ihn unentwegt beobachtete, eine Spur von Sorge in den Augen. Statt auf Bobs Worte einzugehen fragte er: „Bist du noch sauer auf mich?“

Die Tatsache, dass Bob in der Zentrale war und wieder ein Teil ihres Trios sein wollte, beruhigte ihn zumindest ein wenig. Allerdings war die Auseinandersetzung mit Bob nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er Peter an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Ein bisschen“, sagte Bob. Zum Glück schien er gewillt, das andere Thema erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Hauptsächlich, weil du noch nicht mit Peter geredet hast.“

Natürlich hörte Justus den eigentlichen Vorwurf heraus. Weil er zu stolz war, um von sich aus auf Peter zuzugehen die Entschuldigung auszusprechen, die dringend notwendig war. Und er konnte es Bob nicht verdenken.

„Nur weil ich hier sitze, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass alles wieder okay ist. Ich vermisse euch beide und ich möchte keinen Streit mehr – außerdem muss sich einer von uns ja mal erwachsen verhalten“, fügte Bob mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. „Aber du kannst echt nicht erwarten, dass Peter zu dir kommt. Es ist wirklich mal an der Zeit, dass du derjenige bist, der den ersten Schritt machst.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, meinte Justus betreten. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er mir zuhört. Ganz so sicher bin ich mir nämlich nicht...“ 

Davor hatte er in den letzten Tagen – und besonders den Nächten – am meisten Angst gehabt. Dass seine beiden Freunde so wütend sein könnten und er Peter so verletzt hatte, dass dieser ihn aus dem Haus werfen und ihm nicht vergeben würde. Nicht nur einmal waren seine Gedanken während der Beschattungsaktionen in genau diese Richtung abgeschweift und vorgestern wäre er deswegen beinahe aufgeflogen. Im letzten Moment hatte er unter einem geparkten Transporter abtauchen können, als Miller sein Haus unerwartet gegen zehn Uhr verlassen hatte. Justus‘ aufgeschürfte Ellenbogen waren nicht einmal belohnt worden, die anschließende Verfolgung hatte ihn lediglich zu einem Fast Food Restaurant und zurück geführt.

„Selbst wenn er dich zappeln lassen sollte, musst du ihm zumindest sagen, dass es dir leid tut. Normalerweise lässt du dich doch sonst auch nicht einfach von deinen Vorhaben abbringen.“

„Das habe ich auch diesmal nicht vor“, sagte Justus. Allerdings fühlte es sich eher an, als müsse er es sich selbst einreden.

Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf Bobs Gesicht. „Dann ist ja gut. Übrigens hat Peter nach dem Fall gefragt und wollte wissen, wie weit wir gekommen sind. Ich habe ihm von deinem Verdacht erzählt und er hat sich alles angehört. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass er vielleicht wieder einsteigen möchte.“ 

Der Erste Detektiv wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, aber Bob schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten.

„Hast du denn noch weitere Hinweise gefunden?“

Justus zögerte. Er wollte nur ungern zugeben, dass er kaum Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Dennoch hielten ihn andere Gründe von einer Antwort ab. „Ich würde gerne erst abwarten, ob Peter Interesse daran hat, den Fall gemeinsam weiterzuverfolgen. Dann kann ich euch beiden alles berichten und muss es nicht doppelt erzählen. Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist“, fügte er unsicher hinzu.

Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte Bob. „Von mir aus.“

Justus brachte ein halbherziges Lächeln zustande. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an und fast fühlte es sich an wie immer. 

„Danke. Dafür, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er leise. Er wusste genau, dass Bob der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass sie sich nicht schon vor Jahren zerstritten und getrennt hatten. Bob, der Dritte Detektiv. Der Vermittler. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, wie gut sich ihre Eigenschaften ergänzten. Und wie sehr sie aufeinander angewiesen waren. Justus biss sich auf die Lippe. Er konnte seine Freunde einfach nicht verlieren.

Und genau das musste er Peter klar machen. Dass es ihm leid tat und er ihn brauchte. Nicht das Detektivunternehmen, er, Justus Jonas, brauchte Peters Freundschaft, weil sie ihm alles bedeutete. Jedoch wusste er, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Er musste sich genau überlegen, was er Peter sagen wollte, denn noch so einen Ausrutscher – einen solchen Fehler – konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Beim Abendessen spürte er Mathildas Blicke auf sich. Seit Tagen beobachtete sie ihn, wenn sie glaubte, dass er es nicht bemerkte, und langsam trieb es Justus in den Wahnsinn. Seine Tante hielt sich zurück, obwohl sie etwas sagen wollte, da war er sicher. Sie wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass sie ihn noch nicht direkt gefragt hatte, was geschehen war. Nicht, seitdem er sie angefahren hatte, als sie sich missbilligend zu seinen Kommentar über Peter auf der Veranda geäußert hatte. 

Justus hegte den Verdacht, dass sie Bobs Auftauchen mitbekommen hatte. Wenn dies der Fall war, hatte sie bisher jedoch noch kein Wort darüber verloren, sondern nur stumme Blicke mit Titus getauscht. Aber Justus ging davon aus, dass sein Onkel sich wie immer zurückhalten würde. Noch vor dem Nachtisch stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. In der Zentrale hielt er es nicht aus, die Stille machte ihn nur noch nervöser. 

Auch in dieser Nacht tat Justus kaum ein Auge zu. Stundenlang dachte er nach und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Vor lauter Sorge konnte er sowieso kaum still liegen, und selbst das sonst so ermüdende Wiederholen der wenigen Fakten und Erkenntnisse im Fall Miller ließ ihn nicht in unruhigen Schlaf sinken. 

So kam es, dass er unerwartet früh zum Haus der Shaws aufbrach. Lieber wollte er es schnell hinter sich bringen, anstatt weiter alles zum tausendsten Mal zu überdenken. Das hatte er in den letzten Tage zur Genüge getan. Mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich und in der er nichts unternahm, wurde er bloß noch unruhiger. Und fühlte sich noch schlechter.

Nach all den Jahren hatte Mr Shaw aufgegeben, den Jungen zu erklären, sie sollten ihre Räder nicht immer an den Zaun schließen. Auch heute störte Justus sich nicht an dem Missfallen, das er sich zuziehen würde, wenn Peters Vater sein Fahrrad an den Zaun gekettet sah – er hatte einfach nicht die Geduld, es zum Schuppen hinter dem Haus zu schieben. 

Vier Stufen, dann stand er vor der Haustür und hob den Arm. Wenige Zentimeter vor der Türklingel verharrten seine Finger jedoch. Er zögerte und versuchte, den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken. Schließlich rief er sich zur Ordnung. Wie ein Idiot vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben machte die Situation auch nicht besser. Justus atmete tief durch, dann drückte er die Klingel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das hier war ein Kampf... Vor zwei Tagen habe ich dieses Kapitel noch mal umgeschrieben, weil ich einfach nicht zufrieden war, und beschlossen, es doch zu trennen.   
> Knapp 1400 Wörter vom nächsten Kapitel stehen schon, es gibt diese Woche also definitiv noch einmal ein Update. Bis dahin viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich wüsste zu gerne, was es euch gefallen hat ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Es war schon hell draußen, als sich die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und warmes Sonnenlicht aus dem Flur ins Zimmer drang. Sofort stellte Peter sich schlafend, und die leisen Schritte bestätigten seine Befürchtung: Es waren eindeutig seine Mutter, die ins Zimmer kam. Peter atmete gleichmäßig und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn nicht wecken wollte. Er wollte das Gespräch mit ihr so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Um diese Uhrzeit fühlte er sich alles andere als gewappnet für das anstehende Verhör, und besonders nach dem Traum, von dem er aufgewacht war, konnte er eindeutig darauf verzichten.

„Peter?“

Bloß nicht rühren, ganz normal weiter atmen. Es fühlte sich an wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ein Seufzen erklang und die Schritte sich langsam entfernten. Erleichtert hörte Peter, wie seine Zimmertür nach einigen Sekunden wieder zugezogen wurde. Kurz darauf klimperten Schlüssel, bevor auch die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Sicherlich würde seine Mutter erst am Abend zurückkehren, wie immer, wenn sie ihre Cousine besuchte. Aber dann würde er ihr nicht mehr so einfach ausweichen können. Bis dahin musste er sich also etwas überlegen.

Müde blinzelte er zur Zimmerdecke hinauf und überlegte, was er mit dem Tag anfangen sollte. Normalerweise kam in den Ferien kaum Langeweile auf – wenn er nicht gerade mit Justus und Bob an einem Fall arbeitete, verbrachte er die meiste Zeit im Wasser oder auf seinem Fahrrad. Doch dazu fehlte ihm wieder einmal jegliche Motivation, und so verlief jeder Tag wie der vorherige: Indem er lustlos vor sich hinstarrte und abwechselnd seine Freunde, sein Leben und sich selbst verfluchte und wünschte, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Dennoch hielt es ihn nicht mehr lange im Bett, dafür war er zu unruhig. Aber das Risiko, dass Bob ihn womöglich noch einmal beim Joggen abfing, wollte er auch nicht eingehen. Wenn es jemandem gab, mit dem er sich momentan noch weniger am frühen Morgen unterhalten wollte als mit seiner Mutter, dann war es der Dritte Detektiv.

Peter genehmigte sich eine heiße Dusche, die seine Laune allerdings kaum verbesserte, dann schnappte er sich die Klamotten von gestern und stapfte anschließend ins Erdgeschoss. In der Küche begegnete er seinem Vater, der mit der Zeitung am Frühstückstisch saß und Kaffee trank. 

„Morgen, Dad“, murmelte er und öffnete einen Hängeschrank . 

„Morgen. Gut geschlafen?“

Peter brummte ein nichtssagendes „Hmmm“, rumorte als nächstes im Küchenschrank herum und schüttete sich schließlich Cornflakes in eine Schale.

„Ich soll dir von deiner Mutter ausrichten, dass du heute Abend bitte zuhause sein sollst.“

Da Peter mit dem Rücken zu seinem Vater stand, konnte dieser nicht sehen, wie Peter das Gesicht verzog. Na großartig. Offensichtlicher konnte seine Mutter ihre Absichten kaum machen. Dennoch bemühte er sich, unbeteiligt zu klingen, während er nach der Milch griff. „Wieso das?“

Sein Vater zuckte die Schultern, aber Peter wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mr Shaw es ebenso wusste wie er selbst. Wahrscheinlich bevorzugte er es lediglich, das Reden seiner Frau zu überlassen – nichts Neues im Hause Shaw, wobei Peter wusste, dass es auch bei den meisten seiner Freunde kaum anders aussah.

„Ich wollte heute eh nicht weg“, meinte er. Schleunigst verzog er sich mit einem „Bin oben“ und seiner Müslischale zurück in sein Zimmer. Nicht, dass Mr Shaw aus unerfindlichen Gründen doch noch auf die abstruse Idee kam, ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch führen zu müssen.

Während er lustlos seine Cornflakes aß, tippte er auf seinem Handy herum. Abgesehen von einer Nachricht von Jeffrey nichts Neues. Wieder landete sein Blick auf dem winzigen Icon, das Justus, Bob und ihn gemeinsam zeigte, und wieder stach es in seiner Brust. Er vermisste die beiden, auch wenn Justus ein rechthaberischer Dickkopf war und Bob viel zu gelassen auf alles reagierte. Manchmal konnten sie ihn wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Aber dann machten die kleinen Momente es wieder wett – Bobs Augen, wenn er lächelte, Justus‘ leises Grummeln, wenn er müde war, die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen... Es war einfach nicht wie seine anderen Freundschaften; selbst mit Jeffrey fühlte es sich anders an.

Und gerade deswegen war er unheimlich dankbar dafür, dass Jeffrey ihm zugehört hatte. Mit Justus hätte über diesen ganzen verkorksten Mist nicht reden können. Nicht nur, weil Jeffrey etwas mehr Distanz zu allem hatte und die Dinge daher etwas klarer sah – zumindest hoffte Peter das, auch wenn er immer noch nicht recht glauben konnte, dass Jeffrey richtig lag –, sondern vor allem, weil es um Bob ging. Und weil Peter nicht einschätzen konnte, wie Justus reagieren würde. 

Wenn er es nicht schon wusste.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Das war Unsinn. Wenn Justus etwas mitbekommen hätte, hätte er sicher etwas gesagt. Oder? Es sei denn... Nein. Justus hielt sich doch sonst nicht zurück, wieso sollte er es ausgerechnet dieses Mal tun? Das ergab keinen Sinn.

Vor lauter Grübeln registrierte er kaum, wie es an der Tür läutete. Erst als die Stimme seines Vaters nach oben drang, horchte er auf.

„Peter, da ist Besuch für dich.“

Augenblicklich fuhr Peter hoch und verschüttete beinahe den Rest der Milch in seiner Schale. Hastig stellte er sie beiseite. Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung und ein wenig hasste er es dafür. Eigentlich konnte es nur Bob sein, denn Jeffrey hatte er eben erst auf seine Nachricht geantwortet. Und sonst tauchte niemand einfach unangemeldet auf. 

Verbissen versuchte er, die Traumbilder zu verscheuchen, die sich sofort wieder vor sein inneres Auge schoben. Natürlich bewirkte das exakt das Gegenteil und prompt stieg ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht. Bloß an etwas Anderes denken. Aufräumen zum Beispiel. Dazu hätte er in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, aber erst jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür, dass ihm auch dafür sämtliche Motivation gefehlt hatte.

Während leises Gemurmel zu ihm drang, sah er sich hektisch in seinem Zimmer um, dann realisierte er, wie lächerlich er sich gerade verhielt. All seine Freunde wussten, wie chaotisch es bei ihm aussah, und bisher war es ihnen immer egal gewesen. Wieso sollte er sich also plötzlich darum kümmern?

Frustriert schüttelte er den Gedanken weg und fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare, bevor er sicherstellte, dass seine Klamotten einigermaßen sauber waren. Zeit zum Umziehen wäre ihm sowieso nicht geblieben, denn ein zögerliches Klopfen an seiner angelehnten Tür ließ ihn erstarren. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Peter räusperte sich und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu verleihen. „Ja?“

Als die Tür aufschwang, zog sich sein Magen zusammen – allerdings nicht aus dem Grund, den er erwartet hatte. 

„Wieso bist du hier?“, rutschte es ihm heraus. 

Es klang eher erstaunt als wütend, dennoch zuckte Justus unwillkürlich zusammen. Ein wenig fühlte Peter sich schlecht, aber seine Wut war noch nicht verflogen, und irgendwie geschah es Justus recht.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“

Eine Sekunde lang lag Peter ein bissigen Kommentar auf der Zunge, aber er riss sich zusammen. Stattdessen nickte er knapp und hockte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Nach kurzem Zögern zog Justus den Schreibtischstuhl herbei und setzte sich. Während Justus einen feinen Riss im Laminat fokussierte, musterte Peter ihn. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was Justus hierher gebracht hatte, aber er schluckte die Frage hinunter. Heute würde er nicht als erster nachgeben, vor allem dann nicht, wenn Justus ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen wollte. 

So breitete sich die Stille im Zimmer aus, das leise Ticken des Weckers und das Klappern von Geschirr aus dem Erdgeschoss die einzigen Geräusche. Fahrig zupften die Finger des Ersten Detektivs am Saum seines Shirts, das ebenso zerknittert war wie Peters, doch schließlich verschränkte Justus die Hände in seinem Schoß und murmelte: „Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung. Als du so unerwartet auf der Veranda standest, setzte mein rationales Denken plötzlich aus. Ich kann mir nicht recht erklären, warum es ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sein musste, aber etwas...“ 

Er hielt inne und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Noch immer hatte er Peter kein einziges Mal angesehen, stattdessen rutschte er nur unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum. „Ich hatte mir jedes Wort zurechtgelegt, aber jetzt weiß ich doch nicht, wie ich es rechtfertigen soll. Weil es keine angemessene Rechtfertigung gibt“, gestand Justus endlich. 

Peter setzte ein unbeeindrucktes Gesicht auf und wartete. Es überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten, dass Justus ausnahmsweise Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich auszudrücken – immerhin ging es darum, Fehler einzugestehen. Wobei ‚Fehler‘ noch milde ausgedrückt war, dachte Peter bitter. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass auch er sich nicht gerade wohl fühlte. So wie in diesem Moment hatte er Justus selten erlebt, und wieder tat er ihm ein kleines bisschen leid. Justus sah miserabel aus und die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren noch dunkler als die, die seit Tagen Peters Gesicht zierten und in kränklichem Kontrast zu seinen Sommersprossen standen.

„An dem spezifischen Tag war ich aufgrund der neusten Entwicklungen ohnehin angespannt und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich am Haus zu sehen“, riss ihn Justus‘ leise Stimme aus seinen Betrachtungen. „Beides entschuldigt meine Worte nicht im geringsten und ich kann nur eingestehen, dass die Kombination sämtlicher Umstände zu einer Kurzschlussreaktion führten.“

Als Peter auch nach einer halben Minute kein Wort sagte, riskierte Justus endlich einen Blick. Peters Augen fixierten ihn, und dem Ersten Detektiv fiel wieder einmal auf, wie warm das Grün im Licht der Morgensonne leuchtete. Die Erkenntnis, wie lange er seinen Freund nicht mehr gesehen hatte, traf ihn so unerwartet, dass er schlucken musste.

„Warum?“

Mehr musste Peter nicht sagen. Justus wusste genau, welche Fragen in dem Wort mitschwangen. Warum war er hier? Warum hatte es so lange gedauert? Warum hatte Justus nicht ein einziges Mal versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren? Warum hatte er Peter so vor den Kopf gestoßen und ihn verletzt?

Und auf keine davon hatte er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort.

Obwohl er nichts lieber getan hätte, als den Kopf zu senken, zwang Justus sich dazu, Peters Blick standzuhalten. Erneut schluckte er, öffnete den Mund, doch seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Es gab so viel, was er sagen sollte, aber nichts davon kam über seine Lippen.

Endlich wurde es Peter zu blöd. „Justus, du bist derjenige, der hier aufgetaucht ist. Sag mir, was du willst, oder verzieh dich.“

Krampfhaft krallten sich Justus‘ Finger ineinander. Mit jeder Sekunde wuchs der Kloß in seinem Hals und Justus hatte alle Mühe, dagegen anzukämpfen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Von heute auf morgen hast du verkündet, dass du aussteigst, und diese Aussage hat mich vollkommen überrumpelt. Du hast noch nie aufgehört, an einem Fall zu arbeiten. Egal, was los war und wie oft meine Entscheidungen dafür gesorgt haben, dass wir in missliche Situationen geraten sind. Du warst trotzdem immer da, auch wenn du nicht mit meiner Vorgehensweise einverstanden warst.“ Justus merkte, dass Peter etwas einwenden wollte, und sprach schnell weiter. „Was ich sagen will ist, ich schätze es sehr, dass du trotz aller Widersprüche und Drohungen, alles hinzuwerfen, immer an meiner Seite warst. Darauf konnte ich mich immer verlassen. Deswegen bin ich mit deinem unvermittelten Ausstieg nicht klargekommen, auch Tage später noch nicht, und es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich verstanden habe, weshalb.“

„Lass mich raten, deine Erkenntnisse kannst du mir aber leider nicht mitteilen“, sagte Peter bissig, und Justus konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

„Wir sind ein Team. Seit Jahren. Du, Bob und ich, wir ergänzen einander hervorragend, und auch wenn ich gelegentlich nicht den Anschein erwecken mag, bin ich auf euch angewiesen. Wir sind nur zusammen erfolgreich. Ihr habt mich immer unterstützt, auch wenn ich eure Einwände übergangen und euch in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ihr könnt mich immer zum Lachen bringen, egal wie es mir geht. Ihr seid mein Zuhause. Und mein Verhalten hat das nicht widergespiegelt, weil ich...“ Weil er verletzt gewesen war. Weil er Angst gehabt hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Justus, wie Peter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Offensichtlich ging ihm allmählich auch das letzte bisschen Geduld aus. Verdammt noch mal, er musste endlich aufhören, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Sonst würde Peter ihn womöglich doch noch hinauswerfen. 

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass sich nun alles ändern würde. Wenn du einmal einen Fall abbrichst, könntest du dich irgendwann wieder dazu entscheiden. Als du plötzlich weg warst... da konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken, dass genau das passieren könnte. Und dass ich dich deswegen irgendwann verliere. Es hat mein Urteilsvermögen beeinflusst und ich habe mich unmöglich verhalten. Dabei wollte ich nie, dass unsere Freundschaft darunter leidet, und trotzdem habe ich auf die erdenklich schlechteste Weise reagiert. Im Zuge dessen habe ich dich verletzt und auch Bob nicht fair behandelt.“

„Hast du das alles Bob auch schon gesagt?“, fragte Peter, und Justus war froh, dass er überhaupt auf seine Worte reagierte.

„Muss ich noch. Ich wollte anschließend bei ihm vorbeifahren.“ Justus rutschte bis zur Stuhlkante vor. Seine Knöchel waren weiß, so fest bohrte er die Nägel in seine Handflächen.

„Peter, es... was ich gesagt habe tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich habe meine eigene Unsicherheit auf dich projiziert und ich bin hier, um dich deswegen um Entschuldigung zu bitten. Aber ich verstehe, wenn du Zeit brauchst. Und... und ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du mir nicht vergeben kannst. Aber vielleicht willst du trotzdem irgendwann wieder zum Schrottplatz kommen und... rumhängen, oder so. Zu dritt. Weil es mir fehlt, Zeit mit euch beiden zu verbringen. Ihr seid meine besten Freunde und ich will nicht, dass sich daran etwas ändert, auch wenn es meine schuld wäre. Ich möchte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, euch zu verlieren.“

Geräuschvoll atmete Peter aus und rieb sich über die Augen. Zu gerne hätte Justus gewusst, was in ihm vorging. 

„Damit das klar ist: Es ist noch nicht okay. Ich denke, ich werd‘ deine Entschuldigung annehmen können. Nur nicht sofort“, erklärte Peter schließlich. „Aber zieh sowas nicht noch mal ab, verstanden?“

Schuldbewusst nickte der Erste Detektiv.

„Und jetzt schau mich nicht so niedergeschlagen an, ist ja nicht auszuhalten“, sagte Peter und stand auf.

„‘Tschuldi–“

Doch bevor Justus das ganze Wort herausbringen konnte, machte Peter einen Schritt auf ihn zu, grummelte „Komm her“ und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Sofort machte sich kribbelnde Erleichterung in Justus breit. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlang er beide Arme um seinen Freund und hielt ihn fest. Nur einige Sekunden länger als sonst, dennoch fiel es Peter auf. Es machte ihm nichts aus. Justus fühlte sich warm und weich und vertraut an. Wie Zuhause.

„Du bist ein Idiot“, murmelte der Zweite Detektiv in Justus‘ zerzauste Haare. 

Justus trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück und lächelte schief. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst.“

Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte Peter nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Was hältst du von... Ich mein, hättest du Interesse daran, dich mit dem Fall noch einmal auseinander zu setzen?“, fragte Justus und fürchtete im nächsten Moment, dass es dafür noch zu früh war. 

„Wie läuft’s denn?“

Beim Anblick von Justus’ Gesichtsausdruck musste Peter sich wirklich zusammenreißen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu grinsen. „Sag bloß, du bist allein nicht klargekommen.“ 

Justus wusste, dass Peter ihn nur aufziehen wollte, dennoch setzte er zu einer Verteidigung an: „Die Ermittlungen haben sich unerheblich in die Länge gezogen, was allerdings aufgrund –“

Mit einem belustigten Schnauben brachte Peter ihn zum Verstummen. „Tu mir den Gefallen und sag mir noch mal, dass du auf mich angewiesen bist. Das hab ich mir doch nicht eingebildet.“

Justus bemühte sich um einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, aber so ganz wollte der ihm nicht gelingen.

„Komm schon, Erster. Nur noch ein Mal“, stichelte Peter.

„Das werde ich, wenn wir den Fall gelöst haben.“ 

„Na gut. Aber vergiss es bloß nicht!“

Justus brummte sein Einverständnis. Er würde ganz sicher nicht vergessen, wie sehr er seine Freunde brauchte. Wie gut es tat, dass Peter ihn wieder Erster nannte, würde er allerdings definitiv für sich behalten. Außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass er auch bei Bob vorbeischaute. 

„Lass uns morgen Vormittag zu einer Lagebesprechung in der Zentrale treffen. Wenn du einverstanden bist“, setzte er hinzu. Schon vor Tagen hatte er eingesehen, dass er aufhören musste, seine Vorhaben unumstößlich in den Raum zu stellen. Wenn Peter und Bob wieder mit ihm redeten, würde er sich anstrengen, mehr auf die beiden einzugehen. Das hatte er sich geschworen, auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren nur hämisch darüber gelacht und daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er es durchhalten würde. Justus war fest entschlossen, guten Willen zu zeigen.

Peter hingegen dachte an das bevorstehende Gespräch mit seiner Mutter. Denn die Nachricht, die sein Vater ihm ausgerichtete hatte, konnte nur eins heißen: Zusammen mit seiner Mutter und einer Tasse Kakao in seinem Zimmer sitzen und sich ausquetschen lassen zu müssen. „Wie wär’s mit heute Abend?“

Justus‘ Überraschung war offensichtlich, doch er kommentierte Peters Eifer nicht, sondern fragte lediglich: „Um halb neun in der Zentrale?“

„Mhm.“

Was sollte Peters Mutter schon tun, wenn er nicht wie erwartet zuhause war? Ihm Hausarrest erteilen? Nachdem sie ihm tagelang vorgeworfen hatte, dass er sein Zimmer kaum verlassen hatte und sich doch wieder einmal bei seinen Freunden blicken lassen sollte? Wohl kaum.

„Also sehen wir uns heute Abend. Ich wollte Pizza bestellen?“, schlug Justus vor, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage. Ein weiteres vorsichtiges Friedensangebot.

Peter grinste. „Klingt super.“

„Gut. Dann fahre ich gleich zu Bob und werde ihn von dem Treffen in Kenntnis setzen.“

Erst da begriff Peter das Ausmaß seines unüberlegten Vorschlags, während Justus unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Immerhin wollte er auch wissen, wie es um den Fall steht. Und dann können wir entscheiden, wie es weiter geht. Gemeinsam.“

Als Justus sich verabschiedete, nickte Peter nur abwesend. Seine Gedanken kreisten schon jetzt ausschließlich um das Zusammentreffen. Lagebesprechung. In der Zentrale. Das bedeutete eine weitere Begegnung mit Bob. Auf engstem Raum. Während Justus daneben saß.

Peter würde höllisch aufpassen müssen, was er tat. Unter keinen Umständen durfte Justus erfahren, was der eigentliche Grund für Peters Ausstieg gewesen war. Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen und drückte sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht. 

Noch über elf Stunden. Mehr als genug Zeit, sich noch eine Runde Schlaf zu genehmigen, um den Abend ausgeruht in Angriff nehmen zu können. Oder aber mehr als genug Zeit, um alles zigfach zu überdenken und sich vollkommen irre zu machen. Leider hegte Peter keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass letzteres der Realität entsprechen würde. 

Aber er konnte auch nicht einfach absagen, ohne sich erklären zu müssen. Außerdem war Bob womöglich sogar das kleinere Übel, verglichen mit seiner Mutter. Das sagte er sich zumindest immer und immer wieder, während der Zeiger seines Weckers viel zu langsam in Richtung Abend kroch. 

Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er vorsichtshalber früh aufbrechen und so kam es, dass er sich schon gegen acht am Wohnzimmer vorbei aus dem Haus schlich. Am helllichten Tag aus dem Fenster zu steigen barg mehr Risiken, als es wert gewesen wäre, das hatte er letztes Jahr schon einmal erfahren müssen. Denn Jeffrey war nicht der einzige mit neugierigen Nachbarn.

Gerade, als Peter das Rad aus dem Schuppen schob, knirschte der Kies vor dem Haus und der Wagen seiner Mutter rollte in die Einfahrt. Als hätte sie gespürt, dass er ihr aus dem Weg gehen wollte, denn so früh kam sie sonst nie zurück! Aber darauf konnte – oder besser gesagt, wollte – Peter gerade eindeutig keine Rücksicht nehmen. Noch bevor sie die Autotür ganz aufstoßen konnte, hatte er sein Fahrrad um die Ecke geschoben und schwang sich in den Sattel.

„Peter –“

„Keine Zeit, Mom. Muss zum Schrottplatz!“, rief er über die Schulter und trat in die Pedale. Mrs Shaws verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah er nicht mehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommunikation, yay! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)


	16. Chapter 16

Der Geruch nach frisch gebackenem Kirschkuchen wehte ihm entgegen, als Peter das Gelände des Gebrauchtwarencenters erreichte. Bobs Käfer war nirgends zu sehen und kurz hoffte Peter, dass der Dritte Detektiv keine Zeit hatte. Doch dann hätte Justus sich bestimmt nochmals gemeldet und das Treffen verschoben, sagte er sich und seufzte leise. Wenn das mal gut ging...

Das Tor stand halb offen, offensichtlich rechnete Justus fest mit ihm. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er auf dem Gehsteig, einen Fuß noch auf dem Pedal, und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Tausende Male hatte er den Abend mit Justus und Bob in der Zentrale verbracht und selten hatte er sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Nie war es ihm so schwergefallen, die letzten Meter zu gehen, nicht einmal nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Justus oder vor einem besonders gefährlichen Einsatz. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihn erwartete – so viel konnte schiefgehen und Peters Gehirn hatte bereits im Voraus sämtliche schreckliche Möglichkeiten durchgespielt. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ansatzweise vorbereitet.

Doch er musste das hier durchziehen, nur heute Abend. Lang genug, damit Justus nicht dachte, dass ihre Freundschaft wirklich zerstört war. Denn obwohl Peter wirklich nicht mit Bob zusammen in der Zentrale hocken wollte, hätte er Justus den Wunsch doch nicht abschlagen können. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er wieder einmal nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was er eigentlich sagte.

Noch einmal atmete Peter tief durch, dann stieg er vom Fahrrad und schob es durch das Tor. Notfalls konnte ab morgen wieder auf Abstand gehen und den nächsten Fall abwarten. Oder den übernächsten. Bis sich dieser Mist wieder gelegt hatte.

Er ließ das Rad neben einem Haufen reparaturbedürftiger Instrumente stehen, die offenbar erst kürzlich angeschafft worden waren – sonst hätte Justus sie sicher längst von Fliegendreck und Spinnweben befreien müssen. Auf dem Weg zur Zentrale warf er einen kurzen Blick zum Haus, in dessen Fenstern gerade das erste Licht anging. Für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, eine Gestalt mit einem Telefon in der Hand hinter der Gardine im Wohnzimmer zu erkennen, aber dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Als er den Schrottberg erreichte, unter dem sich die Zentrale befand, blickte er noch einmal über die Schulter in Richtung Wohnhaus. Erneut zeichnete sich ein Schatten ab, als starrte Mathilda in die Dämmerung hinaus. Ob seine Mutter wohl etwas damit zu tun hatte? Unwillkürlich schüttelte Peter den Kopf und öffnete das Kalte Tor. Selbst wenn sie ihm hinterher spionierte, konnte er kaum etwas daran ändern, zumindest nicht im Moment. Ein bisschen war er ja selbst schuld. Außerdem gab es jetzt Wichtigeres. Sich nichts anmerken lassen, zum Beispiel.

Im kurzen Tunnel war es bereits stockdunkel, um diese Zeit drang nicht das kleinste Bisschen Dämmerlicht durch den Berg an Gerümpel. Trotzdem fanden Peters Finger die Klinke auf Anhieb, hätten sie wahrscheinlich sogar im Schlaf problemlos ertastet. Plötzlich wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie lange er nicht mehr hier gewesen war, und er hielt inne.

Gedämpftes Rumpeln aus dem Inneren des Wohnwagens holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Bevor er die Tür aufzog, wischte er seine feuchten Hände noch einmal an der Jeans ab. Mit einem leisen Quietschen der Scharniere schwang die Tür auf. Warmes Licht und der leicht muffige Geruch der alten Sessel empfingen ihn wie immer, als wäre kaum ein Tag vergangen, und doch war Peter angespannt.

Als er die Zentrale betrat, werkelte Justus gerade unter dem Schreibtisch herum. Irritiert beobachtete Peter, wie der Erste Detektiv umständlich den Computer verschob, sich mit dem Fuß in einem der Kabel verfing und unterdrückt fluchte.

„Hey.“

Rums.

Mit einem Stöhnen tauchte ein dunkler Haarschopf unter dem Tisch auf. „Hallo, Peter. Du bist früh dran, aber Bob müsste auch gleich kommen“, sagte Justus mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und rieb sich den Kopf.

„Super.“ Doch es klang weitaus angespannter als geplant.

„Ich war so frei und hab auch für euch schon Pizza bestellt.“ Justus nickte hinauf zu den Schachteln, die auf dem Drucker balancierten.

„Peperoni?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Justus‘ Lächeln wirkte ein wenig angestrengt, aber das konnte auch an seiner misslichen Position unter dem Tisch liegen.

Während er unter der Schreibtischplatte hervorkroch und es sich auf dem Schreibtischstuhl bequem machte, steckte Peter die Hände in die Hosentaschen, lehnte sich ans Bücherregal und ließ seinen Blick durch den Wohnwagen gleiten. Eine ungewohnte Ordnung herrschte, keine Essenskartons flogen herum, keine Utensilien zur Überwachung, kein einziges vergessenes Kleidungsstück. Nur einige Bücher, Notizzettel und Ausdrucke lagen auf dem Schreibtisch. Auf der Ablagefläche der winzigen Küchenzeile, die glänzte, als sei sie frisch gewischt, standen drei Gläser und eine Flache Cola. Justus hatte offensichtlich aufgeräumt, aber Peter fragte lieber nicht nach der Ursache der Putzaktion. Freiwillig räumte Justus grundsätzlich nicht auf, besonders nicht allein. Eigentlich gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Es war Justus‘ Versuch, etwas gutzumachen, oder aber er hatte vor lauter Frust die halbe Zentrale auseinander genommen und anschließend Ordnung geschaffen. Peter tippte auf Letzteres. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach kurzerhand alles in der Dunkelkammer versteckt, um Eindruck zu schinden. Bei dem Gedanken musste Peter beinahe grinsen. Zutrauen würde er es dem Ersten Detektiv allemal.

Justus strich sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken, auch er schien nervös. Er griff nach einem mitgenommenen Notizbuch und blätterte auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Seite herum – oder tat zumindest so, damit die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht allzu offensichtlich war. Doch als die Tür ohne Vorwarnung aufschwang, konnte Peter sich kaum darüber freuen. Sofort machte sein Herz einen unangenehmen Sprung, beinahe, als hätte er eine Treppenstufe übersehen.

„Ah, Bob, schön, dass du es geschafft hast.“

„Hey, Just. Hi, Peter.“

Irgendwie schaffte Peter es, ein „Hi“ herauszubringen, das nicht völlig gepresst klang. Seit ihrem Gespräch war Bob jede Nacht in seinen Träumen aufgetaucht, und nun wieder vor ihm zu stehen... Peter war froh, dass er die Hände tief in seinen Taschen vergraben hatte. So konnte selbst Justus das leichte Zucken seiner Finger nicht bemerken.

Bob schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder zu Justus wandte und den Stapel auf dem Drucker entdeckte. „Oh, klasse, die Pizza ist schon da.“

„Ja. Ich dachte, wir können über die aktuellen Ergebnisse der Ermittlungen sprechen, während wir essen.“

Bob nickte und auch Peter war einverstanden. Solange er nicht reden musste, war ihm gerade so ziemlich alles recht. Obwohl er nicht allzu hungrig war, griff er nach dem Deckel der obersten Pizzaschachtel und klappte sie auf. Schinken und Pilze. Wortlos reichte er den Karton an Bob weiter, der sich damit in den nächsten Sessel fallen ließ.

Beim mittleren Pizzakarton hatte Peter mehr Glück. Mit seinem Essen in der Hand stieg er über Bobs ausgestreckte Beine, vollkommen auf den letzten freien Platz fokussiert. Bloß nicht Bob ansehen. Nur dank jahrelanger Übung schaffte der Zweite Detektiv es, sich im Schneidersitz in den Sessel zu quetschen und den Karton halb auf der Armlehne, halb auf seinem Schoß abzulegen. Ausnahmsweise verkniff Justus sich jeglichen Kommentar darüber, dass Peters Beine eigentlich viel zu lang dafür waren.

„Ich freue mich, dass ihr gekommen seid“, sagte er, und heute klangen die Worte selbst in Justus‘ Ohren gestelzt. Er räusperte sich und sah erneut in sein Notizbuch. „Damit wir alle auf dem gleichen Stand sind, will ich kurz über die bisherigen Ergebnisse sprechen.“

„Kurz, hm? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt“, meinte Bob und grinste, doch Justus überhörte die Spitze gekonnt und schlug ohne langes Suchen die richtige Seite auf.

Unterdessen wagte Peter es nicht, Bob mehr als einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Dennoch war ihm schon wieder flau im Magen. Konzentriert nagte er an der Kruste seiner Pizza herum und versuchte, Justus zuzuhören.

„Nun, der Fall sieht bisher wie folgt aus: Bei dem vielen Geld, an das Miller laut eigener Aussage in Kürze kommen wird, handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um den Ertrag aus irgendwelchen kriminellen Machenschaften. Claire tippte auf Veruntreuung, doch wir fanden Anlass zu der Vermutung, dass er als Geldwäscher tätig ist. Geld zu verschieben würde ihm als Leiter im Einkauf kaum schwerfallen, wenn er es denn geschickt anstellte. Allerdings ist dies wohl nicht der Fall, denn Claires Freundin fielen bisher unspezifizierte Ungereimtheiten durch ihre Tätigkeit in der Buchhaltung auf. Sie weigert sich jedoch weiterhin, uns einen Einblick zu gewähren.“

„Kein Wunder“, murmelte Peter.

„Darüber hinaus scheint es eine Verbindung zwischen Crowthorne und dem Immobilienhai Ferguson zu geben. Allerdings sieht es nicht danach aus, als hätte eines der Unternehmen aus der Gruppe im Lauf der letzten Jahre neue Immobilien erstanden. Dabei ist Immobilienkauf einer der einfachsten Wege, um Geld aus schmutzigen Geschäften zu waschen, da dies besonders bei einer Vielzahl von Immobilien und mehreren beteiligten Parteien kaum noch nachvollziehbar ist.“

Jetzt schaltete Bob sich wieder ein. „Und wie sieht’s mit Ferguson selbst aus?“

Zerknirscht schüttelte Justus den Kopf. „Fehlanzeige. An den bin ich nicht rangekommen, er hält sich derzeit in Chicago auf. Und die Recherche über ihn und bezüglich meines Verdachts hat nichts Neues ergeben. Auch der ehemalige Steuerberater ist immer noch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt, was mich höchst skeptisch macht.“ Er klappte das Notizbuch zu und schob es zur Seite. „Mehr als eine These ist es dementsprechend noch nicht und die wichtigsten Fragen lauten weiterhin: Woher stammt das Geld und welche Transaktionen werden durchgeführt, aus denen es scheinbar sauber wieder herauskommt?“

„Hast du keine Anhaltspunkte dazu gefunden?“, fragte Peter, während er sich nach einem der Gläser streckte, dann griff er nach der Colaflasche. Gekonnt balancierte er es auf der Sessellehne und schenkte sich etwas zu trinken ein.

„Leider nicht“, musste Justus zugeben. „Ich habe auch einige Tage damit verbracht, Miller zu observieren. Das stellte sich jedoch gleichfalls als Fehlschlag heraus. Nach außen hat unser... der Verdächtige ein vollkommen gewöhnliches Leben, das aus kaum mehr als Arbeit, der Pflege seines Autos, schlechtem Reality TV und dem gelegentlichen Trip zu einem Fast Food Restaurant besteht.“

„Klingt ja spannend“, scherzte Bob. „Peter, kannst du mir auch ‘ne Cola geben?“

„K-Klar.“ Dass er sein eigenes Glas beinahe verschüttete, konnte Peter gerade noch überspielen, indem er es schwungvoll auf die Küchenzeile zurückstellte, bevor er nach einem zweiten griff.

„Die Durchsicht seiner persönlichen Unterlagen führte leider ebenfalls wenig Ergiebiges zutage“, fuhr der Erste Detektiv unbeirrt fort.

Aber Peter hörte gar nicht mehr richtig hin. Vielmehr war er darauf bedacht, Bob das volle Glas zu reichen, ohne dass er etwas verschüttete – und ohne dass sich ihre Finger berührten.

Glücklicherweise schien Bob nichts zu bemerken, denn er wandte sich gleich wieder Justus zu. „Wie bist du denn an seine persönlichen Unterlagen gekommen?“

„Ich habe mich an seinem Haus umgesehen.“

Bob hob eine Augenbraue. „An?“

„Just hat bestimmt das Schloss nicht aufbekommen“, stichelte Peter und versteckte sich gleich wieder hinter seinem Colaglas, als Bob ihn angrinste.

„Es war zu riskant, am helllichten Tag einfach in das Haus einzusteigen“, verteidigte Justus sich.

„Und wie hast du sonst Unterlagen _an_ seinem Haus einsehen können?“

Justus’ Schweigen war Antwort genug für Bob. „...du hast die Papiertonne durchwühlt.“

„Auch so etwas kann durchaus aufschlussreich sein“, meinte der Erste Detektiv leicht gekränkt. „Darüber hinaus habe ich auch das Auto einer Untersuchung unterzogen, soweit es im Bereich des Möglichen lag, und durch die Fenster ins Haus gesehen.“

Den Kommentar, dass das Herumwühlen im Müll wohl ebenso auffällig war wie eine Haustür zu knacken, verkniff Peter sich. Um bei der Vorstellung nicht zu offensichtlich zu grinsen, biss er schnell ein großes Stück von seiner Pizza.

Allerdings wollte Bob es offenbar noch nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. „Was hast du denn im _Müll_ gefunden?“, fragte er, wobei er sich nicht einmal um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bemühte.

„Er nimmt seine Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause, denn es gab keinerlei Unterlagen, die sich auf Crowthorne bezogen, aber ich habe einen alten Terminkalender gefunden. Bisher hat sich daraus jedoch noch nicht viel ergeben, ich arbeite noch daran. Ansonsten gab es hauptsächlich alte Stromrechnungen, einige Automagazine mit vereinzelten herausgerissenen Seiten – er kann sich aber keinen eigenen teuren Wagen leisten –, Einkaufszettel und ähnliches. Außerdem taucht er.“

„Woher weißt du das? Ich dachte, er ist immer nur auf die Arbeit und dann wieder heim gefahren. Und Teile einer Taucherrüstung wirst du im _Papier_ müll kaum gefunden haben, oder?“

Ohne auf Bobs Frotzelei einzugehen erklärte Justus: „Ich habe einen Beleg für ein neues Finimeter-Drehgelenk gefunden. Entweder ist seins kaputt oder er will sichergehen, dass der Gerätedruck der Druckluftflasche wirklich korrekt angezeigt wird. Sonst wüsste ich nämlich nicht, wozu man ein solches Gelenk nutzen könnte. Und dann war da noch der Wagen, der mich stutzig macht.“

Neugierig schaute Peter auf. Dieser dämliche, verzwickte Fall interessierte ihn doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte, doch zum Glück hakte Bob schon im nächsten Moment nach.

„Wieso das?“

„Er wirkt geradezu zu sauber, das gefällt mir nicht. Sein Wagen ist zwar nicht brandneu, sieht aber fast so aus – mit Schonern auf den Sitzen und keinem einzigen Staubkorn weit und breit. So aufgeräumt, wie es ist, wage ich sogar zu bezweifeln, dass der Kofferraum mehr hergeben würde.“

Peter sah das Problem nicht. „Und? Vielleicht ist sein Auto ja sein ganzer Stolz?“

„Dein MG ist auch dein ganzer Stolz, und trotzdem sieht er nicht aus, als käme er direkt vom Händler.“

„Kein Wunder bei den ganzen Krümeln, die du auf der Beifahrerseite hinterlässt. Außerdem hat mein MG auch schon einige Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel.“

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sein Heim weitaus weniger ordentlich war, soweit ich dies feststellen konnte, ist es dennoch auffällig. Gelinde gesagt sehen die Zimmer im Erdgeschoss etwa so chaotisch aus wie mein Schlafzimmer. Überall lagen Bücher und Akten. Listen und zahlreiche Zettel flogen herum, besonders im Arbeitszimmer herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Allzu viele persönliche Gegenstände habe ich hingegen nicht gesehen, geschweige denn irgendwelche Dekorationen, die weitere Rückschlüsse zuließen.“

„Konntest du denn irgendwelche Buchtitel lesen oder sehen, was auf den Listen stand?“, erkundigte sich Bob.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es dämmerte bereits und nichts lag nah genug am Fenster, als dass ich etwas hätte erkennen können.“

„Und was verrät der Terminkalender?“

„Die Entzifferung zieht sich leider hin. Miller scheint irgendetwas drüber gekippt zu haben, vermutlich Kaffee, und ein Großteil der Schrift ist ziemlich verlaufen. Folglich fürchte ich, euch insgesamt nicht mehr als ein ernüchterndes Zwischenergebnis bieten zu können,“ gestand der Erste Detektiv.

„Heißt im Klartext: Offiziell sind wir innerhalb von drei Wochen kaum einen Schritt weitergekommen“, fasste Bob zusammen.

„Nun ja, so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken...“

Nun konnte Peter sich doch nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Lasst uns doch mal umdenken... Wenn ihr ein Geldwäscher wärt, wie würdet ihr das anstellen? Und wie könnten wir mehr über Miller herausfinden? Claire zu ihm schicken und ihn unter einem Vorwand aushorchen lassen?“

„Das habe ich bereits vorgeschlagen, aber sie meint, er würde sicher sofort misstrauisch.“

„Das ist vielleicht nicht mal notwendig. Zumindest kann ich womöglich einen kleinen Teil zur Lösung beisteuern.“ Bob grinste, als Justus ihm einen irritierten Blick zuwarf. „Es gibt da nämlich noch etwas, das ihr nicht wisst.“

In aller Seelenruhe trank der Dritte Detektiv seine Cola leer. Allzu offensichtlich genoss er, Justus auf die Folter spannen zu können. Mühsam beherrscht zupfte Justus an seinem Shirt herum, bevor er nach einem weiteren Stück Pizza griff. Erst jetzt fiel Peter auf, dass Justus bisher ebenfalls kaum etwas gegessen hatte. Die Pizza musste längst kalt sein.

„Ich habe mir die Fotos der Rechnungen per E-Mail geschickt und sie daheim noch einmal genau unter die Lupe genommen. Dachte, ein zweiter Blick darauf kann nicht schaden, und inzwischen bin ich ebenfalls ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Geldwäsche handelt. Woher das Geld kommt, kann ich zwar nicht sagen, aber ich habe eine Idee, wohin es geht. Zumindest die ersten Schritte.“

Um Justus noch ein wenig mehr auf die Folter zu spannen, stellte Bob das Glas und seinen leeren Pizzakarton auf der Kommode neben dem Sessel ab, dann machte er es sich wieder bequem. „Einige der Unterlagen enthielten Rechnungen zwischen Crowthorne Enterprises und dem Tochterunternehmen. Und dort habe ich etwas entdeckt.“ Bob hob den Arm, ließ ihn jedoch auf halbem Weg zum Gesicht wieder sinken.

Peter kannte die unbewusste Geste nur zu gut. Als der Dritte Detektiv seine Brille noch täglich getragen hatte, hatte er sie regelmäßig zurechtgerückt. Heute trug er wieder Kontaktlinsen, doch Peter war sicher, dass Bob in den letzten Tagen vermehrt zu seinem alten Gestell gegriffen haben musste. Sofort hatte er wieder den Morgen am Strand vor Augen, als Bob nervös die Gläser geputzt hatte.

„Crowthorne Enterprises und das Tochterunternehmen stellen sich gegenseitig Verschiedenes in Rechnung, was absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches ist. Meist scheint es sich um Materialien für die Restaurierungen zu handeln, aber Bürobedarf habe ich auch entdeckt. Da wir bei der ersten Durchsicht nur auf Verbindungen nach außen geachtet haben, gibt es auch nicht allzu viele Fotos dieser Rechnungen, aber einige habe ich mit abgelichtet. Dabei sind mir die Pinsel aufgefallen.“

„Pinsel?“, rutschte es Peter heraus.

„Ja. Genauer gesagt Pinsel und Emulsion für Wände und Decken. Crowthorne schrieb eine Rechnung für mehrere Dutzend Spezialpinsel, wie man sie unter anderem in der Denkmalpflege und Restaurierung nutzt. Die Marke kam mir bekannt vor, Lesley hatte mir vor kurzem davon erzählt, und ich habe mich mal schlau gemacht. Kurz gesagt: Die Dinger sind zwar teuer – je nach Breite knappe sechzig bis neunzig Dollar das Stück –, aber nicht so teuer, wie sie in Rechnung gestellt wurden. Das gleiche gilt für die Emulsion, die man spezifisch bei der Gebäuderestaurierung nutzt, wie ich anschließend herausfand. Für die etwa achtzig Pinsel und neunzig Eimer Emulsion erhielt Crowthorne insgesamt 2550 Dollar mehr, als der Marktwert und folglich vermutlich auch der Einkaufspreis beträgt. Und bevor ihr etwas von wegen Gewinn machen sagt: Die Rechnung ging an das eigene Subunternehmen, also wäre das ziemlich dämlich.“

„Also steckt das Tochterunternehmen mit in der Sache drin. Dasselbe Unternehmen, in das du einbrechen musstest“, stellte Peter trocken fest. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie Justus den Kopf einzog.

Ohne auf Peters Vorwurf einzugehen nickte Bob. „Sieht ganz danach aus. Nachdem ich sicher war, dass ich mich nicht einfach verrechnet habe, fielen mir noch weitere Rechnungen auf, die überteuert wirken. Die muss ich allerdings noch überprüfen und im Falle der Beratungsleistungen sollten wir einen Experten fragen, ob die Preise realistisch sind oder nicht.“

„Hervorragende Arbeit, Bob! 2550 Dollar sind zwar kein allzu großer Betrag, aber es ist wohl unauffälliger, viele kleine Transaktionen zu tätigen, als eine einzige, die um mehrere zehntausend Dollar abweicht.“ Die Erleichterung war Justus anzusehen. In den letzten Tagen hatte der Zweifel immer wieder an ihm genagt, denn seine Theorie hatte sich einfach nicht bestärken lassen. Aber Bobs Erkenntnisse könnten das schlagartig ändern. Wenn Miller öfter so vorging, konnten sie daran anknüpfen und die Fotografien gezielt nach weiteren Indizien durchforschen.

Dennoch gab es noch einen weiteren Haken. „Das Problem ist: Wir wissen nicht, woher das Geld stammt. An die Daten von Crowthorne oder dem Tochterunternehmen kommen wir nicht ran, selbst ich bin nicht – ich meine, die Firewall des Unternehmens war nicht zu überwinden. Und ein weiteres Auskundschaften der beiden Unternehmen halte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt für zu riskant.“

„Was macht Miller denn, wenn er nicht auf der Arbeit ist? Wo treibt er sich dann herum?“

„Während ich ihn observiert habe, ist er meist direkt nach Hause gefahren. Allerdings konnte ich ihn morgens vor der Arbeit nicht beobachten, und letzten Samstag ist er mir leider entwischt. Den Sonntag hat er wiederum daheim verbracht.“

Bevor Peter noch darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er sich selbst fragen: „Was für ein Auto hat er eigentlich?“

Als Justus und Bob sich zu ihm drehten, nahm er hastig einen Schluck Cola und fokussierte einen Punkt hinter Justus. Er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass der Erste Detektiv ihn genau beobachtete, starrte aber lieber weiter die Wand an. Ganz so genau wollte er es eigentlich nicht wissen.

„Einen Honda Civic. Wieso?“

Endlich riss er seinen Blick von der Wand und sah Justus an. „Äh... Welcher Jahrgang?“

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber er sieht recht neu aus.“

„Du hast doch reingeschaut. Hat er ein eingebautes Navi?“

„Ja?“ Noch immer wusste Justus nicht, worauf Peter hinaus wollte.

„Moderne Navigationssysteme speichern so ziemlich alles. Wenn wir das Navi anzapfen, sollte es kein Problem sein herauszufinden, wo er so unterwegs ist.“

Zweifelnd sah Bob ihn an. „Das ist –“

„...eine ausgezeichnete Idee!“, unterbrach Justus ihn.

„...eindeutig illegal“, erinnerte Bob seine Freunde.

Als wäre das was Neues, dachte Peter, behielt den Gedanken aber lieber für sich. Schon bereute er, den Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht zu haben. Seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen würde Justus sich kaum umstimmen lassen, und wirklich spann der die Idee auch schon weiter.

„Womöglich kann uns Tom Wood dabei helfen, mit dieser Art von Technik kennt er sich sicher ebenso aus wie mit herkömmlichen Computern.“

Mit einem Seufzen gab Bob sich geschlagen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, welche bahnbrechenden Erkenntnisse ihr euch davon versprecht, aber gut.“

„Ich werde mich damit auseinandersetzen und mich informieren, wie wir das am besten anstellen“, beschloss Justus. „Ansonsten steht folglich eine erneute Durchsicht der fotografierten Unterlagen an, ebenso wie die Kontaktaufnahme zu einem Berater, richtig?“

Bob nickte. „Ich habe schon ein paar ausfindig gemacht, die in der Branche tätig sind.“

„Sehr gut. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das wir als nächstes in Angriff nehmen müssen?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und auch dem Dritten Detektiv schien nichts mehr einzufallen.

„Also gut. Dann sollten wir uns morgen Nachmittag noch einmal zusammensetzen und das genaue Vorgehen besprechen“, meinte Justus und biss sich gleich darauf auf die Lippe. „Vorausgesetzt, ihr möchtet beide wieder an dem Fall arbeiten, versteht sich.“

„Ich... ich glaub, ich schlaf erst mal ‘ne Nacht drüber“, wich Peter aus. Wieder bemerkte er die Spannung zwischen ihnen, beinahe als hingen die unausgesprochenen Gedanken der Jungen im Raum. Es war eindeutig anders als sonst. Peter spürte eine gewisse Vorsicht, den Hauch einer Distanz, die er noch nie im Beisein seiner Freunde empfunden hatte, und er musste schlucken.

„Natürlich. Wenn ihr Lust habt, könnten wir noch einen Film schauen.“ Justus‘ Vorschlag klang beinahe zögerlich, und auch der abrupte Themenwechsel war unüblich für den Ersten Detektiv. „Tante Mathilda hat vorhin auch einen Kirschkuchen gebacken, ein Stück könnte ich durchaus noch vertragen.“

Peter konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Weitere anderthalb Stunden würde Peter das nicht aushalten, daher murmelte er: „Ich muss mal langsam nach Hause, meine Mutter wartet.“ Ein wenig tat es ihm leid, als er Justus‘ Gesichtsausdruck sah, aber die Unruhe in seinem Inneren ließ ihn kaum noch stillsitzen.

Mit einem unterdrückten Gähnen streckte Bob sich in seinem Sessel und um ein Haar hätte er Peters Schulter gestreift. Augenblicklich versuchte Peter, sich schmal zu machen. Zu spät fiel ihm auf, wie absolut dämlich er sich verhielt, und er sackte zurück ins Polster. Während er sich noch selbst verfluchte, überhörte er beinahe Bobs Worte.

„Ich sollte auch mal langsam heim.“

Oh, scheiße.

Allein mit Bob nach Hause fahren, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Peter spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Fahrig zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und blickte aufs Display. „Sorry, aber es ist schon später, als ich dachte. Ich muss mich echt beeilen. Eigentlich sollte ich heute gar nicht mehr weg, meinte meine Mutter.“ Unter anderen Umständen hätte Peter das sicher nicht eingestanden, doch heute kam es ihm gelegen. Denn entweder würden er und Bob sich auf der gemeinsamen Heimfahrt anschweigen, oder er musste mit ihm reden – und das konnte nur schlimm enden.

Bevor seine Kollegen reagieren konnten, stand Peter auf. Den halbleeren Pizzakarton, der ihm dabei vom Schoß rutschte, erwischte er im letzten Moment, bevor er zu Boden fiel.

„Sehen wir uns dann morgen?“, fragte Justus.

„Ich überleg’s mir und meld‘ mich.“ Damit hatte Peter auch schon die Wohnwagentür aufgezogen und verschwand im Geheimgang, während er sich innerlich verfluchte. So viel zum Thema normaler Umgang mit seinen Freunden. Sein überstürzter Abgang wirkte viel mehr wie eine Flucht. Genau genommen war er das auch. Bevor Bob doch noch auf die Idee kam, ihm zu folgen, schnappte Peter sein Rad und trat kräftig in die Pedale.

Am liebsten hätte er den gesamten Abend vergessen. Es war idiotisch gewesen, in der Zentrale aufzutauchen und zu denken, er könnte sich normal verhalten. Wenn Justus auch nur ansatzweise aufmerksam gewesen war, wusste er spätestens jetzt, was los war, da war Peter sicher. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass der Erste Detektiv Bob nicht darauf ansprechen würde – oder dass er doch so mit seinen Misserfolgen während der Ermittlungen beschäftigt war, dass er nichts gemerkt hatte.

An diesen Gedanken klammerte Peter sich verzweifelt.

Erst als das Kreischen einer Möwe zu ihm durchdrang, realisierte er, dass er unbewusst den Weg zum Strand angesteuert hatte. Noch ein paar hundert Meter, dann ließ er das Rad ausrollen und schloss es an der Promenade an. Nur ein händchenhaltendes Pärchen war in Sicht, ansonsten lag der Strand verlassen unter dem dunklen Himmel. In einiger Entfernung von den beiden ließ Peter sich in den Sand fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Selbst das vertraute Rauschen des Meeres, das ihn in der Dunkelheit einmal mehr an gleichmäßigen Atem erinnerte, konnte ihn kaum beruhigen.

Er war ein verdammter Idiot. Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Schon die peinliche Stille mit Justus war unangenehm gewesen, doch als Bob aufgetaucht war, hatte er nicht einmal mehr gewusst, wohin er schauen sollte. Und er hatte den Verdacht, dass sich das in den nächsten Tagen auch nicht ändern würde.

Noch konnte er sagen, dass der Fall einfach nichts für ihn war. Eine kurze Nachricht an Justus, mehr bedurfte es nicht. Aber insgeheim wusste Peter, dass er das nicht tun würde. Wieder einmal würde der irrationale Teil in ihm gewinnen und ihn bloß in größere Schwierigkeiten bringen. Er konnte einfach nicht wegbleiben, das war ihm klar. Frustriert starrte er hinauf in den bewölkten Nachthimmel.

Irgendwann rappelte Peter sich auf, klopfte sich den Sand aus seiner Kleidung und trat den Heimweg an. Gemächlich radelte er durch das nächtliche Städtchen, doch mit jedem Meter konnte er sich weniger auf die Straße konzentrieren – nicht nur, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder abglitten. Das Treffen mit Justus und Bob, das ständige Achtgeben auf jede Geste und jedes ach so kleine Wort, hatten ihn ausgelaugt.

Er war froh, als das Haus seiner Eltern endlich in Sicht kam, denn die Anstrengung gepaart mit dem unzureichenden Schlaf der letzten Wochen ließ seine Beine immer schwerer werden. Als er das Rad im Schuppen verstaute, konnte er auch die Augen kaum noch offen halten. Erschöpft schleppte er sich die Stufen zum Haus hinaus, schloss die Tür auf und trat in den stillen Flur. Ein schwacher Lichtschein fiel aus dem ersten Stock herab, doch wenn er sich nur leise genug am Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern vorbei schlich –

„Da bist du ja endlich.“

„Fu–!“ Peter schaffte es nicht, den Schrei zu unterdrücken. Er wirbelte er herum und starrte auf die Gestalt hinab, die in der Küchentür lehnte. „Mom! Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt!“

„Und du hast einiges zu erklären.“

Na großartig. Er hätte es wissen müssen. „Aber...“

„Nichts aber. Du wusstest genau, dass du daheim sein solltest, wenn ich komme. Es ist ja schön und gut, dass du endlich wieder zum Schrottplatz gegangen bist, und eigentlich versuche ich wirklich, mich aus deinen Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Dein Vater und ich wollen, dass du selbstständig wirst – und manchmal bist du das vielleicht schon ein wenig zu sehr –, aber wenn ich sage, du hast zuhause zu sein, dann erwarte ich auch, dass du da bist.“

Peter nickte schuldbewusst. Am besten, er sagte einfach zu allem ja und Amen, dann ließ sie ihn vielleicht schneller gehen. Ein Vortrag hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt und er wollte nur noch ins Bett.

„Nächstes Mal, wenn du einfach so abhaust, kannst du die folgende Woche laufen. Dann kommen Auto und Fahrrad nämlich erst einmal unter Verschluss.“

Protestieren war zwecklos, das wusste er ganz genau, also versuchte er es gar nicht. So unauffällig wie möglich trat er aus seinen Turnschuhen und machte sich auf ein weiteres Donnerwetter gefasst.

Zu seiner Überraschung wurde die Stimme seiner Mutter jedoch sanfter. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du uns aus dem Weg gehst, wenn etwas passiert ist. Du weißt, dass du immer mit uns reden kannst. Und du solltest auch wissen, dass wir sehr wohl mitbekommen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht.“

„Mhm.“

„Dass etwas passiert ist, ist schließlich offensichtlich. Sonst sieht man dich in den Ferien kaum, weil du ständig mit Justus und Bob zusammenklebst oder mit Jeffrey unterwegs bist. Und jetzt sitzt du andauernd Trübsal blasend in deinem Zimmer oder verschwindest den ganzen Tag allein irgendwohin, ohne Bescheid zu geben.“ Mrs Shaw seufzte. „Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß, was Jungs in deinem Alter so beschäftigt, wäre es schön, wenn du dich deinem Vater oder mir anvertrauen würdest, statt alles und jeden zu meiden. Es ist nicht gut, alles in dich hineinzufressen.“

„Ich weiß...“

„Und man sieht dir an, dass dich etwas sehr beschäftigt und du offenbar mit niemandem reden kannst.“

Im Dämmerlich starrte Peter auf seine Fußspitzen, aber dann gab er sich einen Ruck. „Naja...“

Seine Mutter sah ihn aufmunternd an.

Doch egal wie verständnisvoll sie auch sein mochte, Peter konnte ihr einfach nicht erzählen, was geschehen war. Die Worte wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen, und plötzlich war da wieder diese Angst. Die Angst davor, dass sie womöglich anders reagieren könnte, als er hoffte. „Ich... ich hab’s Jeffrey gesagt“, murmelte er stattdessen.

Nachdenklich nickte sie. „Aber es nimmt dich immer noch mit, nicht wahr?“

„Hm.“

„Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“

„Nein.“ Die Antwort kam wie von selbst.

Mrs Shaw lachte leise, aber es klang nicht ganz überzeugend. „Irgendwann muss ich mir wirklich eine andere Frage überlegen, denn immer, wenn du mit ‚nein‘ antwortest, steckst du kurz darauf wieder in irgendeinem Schlamassel, dessen Details ich gar nicht so genau erfahren will.“

„Es ist wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Ein Missverständnis mit Bob. Und eine anschließende... Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Justus.“

„Habt ihr euch denn ausgesprochen?“

Peter wippte unruhig auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. „Ich denke schon. Aber es ist noch ein bisschen komisch“, gab er zu.

„Gib dem ganzen noch ein wenig Zeit. Wenn ihr gerade erst darüber geredet habt, gibt es sich bestimmt bald von selbst.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das hilft.“

„Sind denn da noch andere Dinge, die ihr nicht geklärt habt?“, hakte sie nach.

Überrascht sah Peter auf. Selbst im schummrigen Licht um Flur musste sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck genau erkannt haben, denn sie meinte: „Du siehst aus, als würdest du dir immer noch Gedanken machen. Über etwas, das womöglich mehr als eine eurer üblichen Meinungsverschiedenheiten ist?“

Peter konnte nicht anders, ein schwaches Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Karriere noch mal überdenken und stattdessen Detektivin werden.“

Dieses Mal war Mrs Shaws Lachen aufrichtig. „Das ist vielmehr mütterlicher Instinkt, würde ich sagen. Aber wenn ihr noch nicht alles besprochen habt, solltet ihr das tun.“

„Ja, irgendwann...“

Einige Sekunden lang musterte sie ihn und Peter fürchtete schon, sie würde ihm mehr Ratschläge geben oder ihn –schlimmer noch – weiter löchern. Doch dann streckte sie nur die Hand aus und strich ihm über die Wange. „Jetzt aber ab ins Bett mit dir, du sieht hundemüde aus.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life happened, dafür ist dieses Kapitel *deutlich* länger geworden als geplant. Pls appreciate, dass ich das tatsächlich alles ausgerechnet habe und es eine realistische Zahl ist, Mathe mach ich nur für Fanfiction freiwillig ^^"  
> Da mehr real life stuff ansteht weiß ich leider noch nicht, wann das nächste Update ungefähr kommt, aber bis dahin hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt :)


	17. Chapter 17

Peter saß auf der Fensterbank und ließ ein Bein hinaus baumeln. Unschlüssig drehte er sein Smartphone in den Händen und blickte in den rosafarbenen Morgenhimmel. Noch ein paar Stunden, spätestens dann musste er eine Entscheidung treffen.

Er sollte Abstand halten. Von dem Fall. Von Justus. Aber vor allem von Bob. Der gestrige Abend hatte ganz deutlich gezeigt, dass er nicht so tun konnte, als sei alles in Ordnung. Schon Justus gegenüber hatte er sich nicht normal verhalten, aber vor allem in Bobs Anwesenheit war es ihm kaum möglich, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Er konnte bloß froh sein, dass ihm nicht noch irgendetwas Dämliches herausgerutscht war. Etwas, das er nicht mehr zurücknehmen konnte.

Am besten, er schrieb Justus sofort. Er konnte Zweifel daran ausdrücken, dass wirklich ein Verbrechen vorlag, auch wenn ihn die bisherigen Ergebnisse ebenso stutzig machten wie Justus. Oder er behauptete, dass er heute noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Doch etwas hatte ihn bisher davon abgehalten: Die Erinnerung an Justus‘ Gesichtsausdruck, als Peter seinen Vorschlag abgelehnt hatte.

Im Augenblick seiner Flucht war es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen; erst als sich die Szene im Nachhinein ungebeten wieder in seinem Kopf abgespielt hatte, war da ein Stich gewesen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte es ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen und in den frühen Morgenstunden war die Erkenntnis endlich eingetreten. So verloren hatte er den Ersten in den letzten Jahren kaum gesehen, und Peter wusste genau, dass es nicht um den Film gegangen war. Etwas völlig anderes steckte dahinter, etwas, über das Justus nicht sprach, nicht einmal mit Peter und Bob.

Darum durfte Justus auch nie erfahren, was wirklich vor sich ging. Und deswegen wurde Peter allein bei dem Gedanken an stundenlange Ermittlungen mit seinen Freunden flau im Magen. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn es heute auch nur minimal besser lief als gestern.

Mit einer letzten flinken Bewegung drehte er das Handy zwischen den Fingern und ließ den Bildschirm aufleuchten.

_Ich kann das nicht_

Der Cursor blinkte, während ihm die Worte entgegen leuchteten. Unbewusst begann Peter, an seinem Daumennagel zu knabbern. Inzwischen sah seine Mutter ihn jedes Mal missbilligend an, sobald sich seine linke Hand in Richtung Gesicht hob. Er selbst bemerkte allerdings kaum, wie schlimm die Angewohnheit geworden war, und beim Nachdenken half sie auch nicht.

Peter las die Worte zum hundertsten Mal. Dann drückte er auf Senden.

Wieder richtete er den Blick hinauf zu den dicken Wolken, die gemächlich in Richtung Inland zogen. Sicher würde es später noch einmal regnen. Der Wind führte den Geruch nach Meer mit sich, und kurz überlegte Peter, noch ein wenig Bewegung zu bekommen, solange es trocken war. Allerdings schien der Strand heute überhaupt nicht verlockend.

Zu seiner Überraschung vibrierte in diesem Moment das Handy und beinahe hätte er es fallen gelassen. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er sah, von wem die Nachricht war.

_Was? Mit Bob reden?_ , las er.

Wenn es nur das wäre, dachte Peter und ließ seinen Hinterkopf gegen den Fensterrahmen fallen. Alles für sich behalten, seine Gefühle hinunterschlucken, immer in Sorge sein, dass Justus etwas merkte, bei jedem Blick von Bob doch noch diese bescheuerte Hoffnung aufkeimen spüren... Aber das wollte er seinem Freund nicht alles auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen antwortete er: _Mit Bob auch nur im selben Raum sein_

_Meinst du nicht, das ist n bisschen übertrieben?_ , kam Jeffreys Antwort keine zehn Sekunden später.

_Nein._

Die kleine Sprechblase signalisierte, dass Jeffrey zu tippen begann, aber im nächsten Moment war sie schon wieder verschwunden. Stattdessen begann das Handy plötzlich zu summen und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Peter reagierte und den Anruf annahm.

„Hey.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, drang es ohne Umschweife aus dem Hörer.

„Hä?“

„Dass du nicht im selben Raum mit ihm sein kannst. Hast du dich etwa mit ihm getroffen?“

Vorsichtshalber rutschte Peter vom Sims und schloss das Fenster. Nicht, dass jemand zufällig seinen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekam und anschließend alles seiner Mutter steckte. Das war so ziemlich das letzte, das er gebrauchen konnte, auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig paranoid war. „Ja. Also, mit ihm und Justus. In der Zentrale, gestern Abend.“

Während er zusammenfasste, was sich alles ereignet hatte, lief er unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen, hörte Jeffrey zu. Erst als Peter geendet hatte, fragte er ungläubig: „Du bist abgehauen?“

„Naja, irgendwie schon“, gab Peter kleinlaut zu. Er wusste selbst, wie bescheuert er sich verhalten hatte. „Aber ich konnte doch nicht mit ihm heimfahren, weißt du, nur er und ich. Das ging einfach nicht!“

„Stell dich nicht so an. Wir reden von deinem besten Freund.“

„Wenn er merkt, was los ist, ist er bestimmt nicht mehr mein bester Freund.“

„Peter. Er hat dich _geküsst_ , verdammt noch mal! Glaubst du ernsthaft _immer noch_ , dass das ‘ne Schockreaktion während eines Falls war?!“

„Aber was...“ _Was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?_

Leider kannte Jeffrey Peter gut genug und wusste genau, welche Frage ihm durch den Kopf schwirrte. „Soll ich dir ein Schild basteln?“ Den Ton kannte Peter. Sein Freund war offensichtlich am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen. „Bob hat Gefühle für dich. Oder glaubst du, er hat dir mal eben platonisch die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt?!“

„Er hat nicht –“, wollte Peter protestieren, aber Jeffrey ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.

„Weiß der Geier, warum er dich ausgerechnet während eines Einbruchs küssen musste, vielleicht lag’s am Adrenalin. Aber du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass er das einfach so gemacht hat. Man küsst doch seine Freunde nicht zum Spaß, vor allem nicht in so ‘ner Situation und wenn man sowas sonst nicht tut – selbst wenn er normalerweise wenig Hemmungen hat, dich zu berühren. Und, okay, mal angenommen, er würde dich wirklich _einfach mal so_ küssen,“ – die Betonung ließ keinerlei Zweifel daran, für wie unwahrscheinlich Jeffrey das hielt – „hätte er sich anschließend bestimmt Sorgen wegen deiner Reaktion gemacht. Meinst du nicht, dass er sich vielleicht nur entschuldigt hat, weil _er_ Angst davor hat, was das anrichten könnte, wenn du ihn nicht willst? Immerhin bist du ihm danach nicht nur sofort aus dem Weg gegangen, du hast zwei Wochen lang kein einziges Mal mit ihm geredet oder geschrieben oder was auch immer. Du bist einfach vor ihm weggerannt.“

Peter wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er auf diesen Ausbruch sagen sollte.

So hatte er das noch gar nicht betrachtet. Bob und Angst vor Peters Reaktion? Klar, er war ganz offensichtlich nervös gewesen, als er mit ihm geredet und sich entschuldigt hatte... Dennoch fand Peter das unter den Umständen nicht sonderlich überzeugend, egal, wie gelassen Bob normalerweise war. Dieses ganze Fiasko war schließlich alles andere als normal. Außerdem weigerte sich etwas in Peter, der gefährlichen Hoffnung so leicht nachzugeben. Trotzig meinte er: „Selbst wenn das der Fall wäre, was es bestimmt nicht ist, haben wir’s beide verbockt. Das ist doch jetzt schon ein einziges Desaster, was sollte es da noch bringen, ich mein‘... Was wäre das denn bitte für ‘ne Basis für ‘ne Beziehung?“

Anstelle einer Antwort stieß Jeffrey ein genervtes Schnauben aus. Sicher massierte er gerade mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger seine Schläfe, wie er es immer tat, wenn er Peters Reaktionen absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte. „Sonst gibst du doch auch nicht so leicht auf. Ich fühl mich mittlerweise echt wie ‘ne kaputte Schallplatte, aber ich sag‘s trotzdem noch mal: Red‘ mit ihm. Oder, was weiß ich, lass zumindest nebenbei durchblicken, dass du nichts gegen ‘ne gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung hättest, oder sonstwas.“

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor? ‚Mann, der Ex unserer Auftraggeberin ist echt ein Vollidiot. Ich hoffe, dass sie bald einen Freund findet, der sie anständig behandelt. Oder eine Freundin. Dagegen hab ich nämlich absolut nichts, ganz im Gegenteil.‘“

Gekonnt überhörte Jeffrey Peters Sarkasmus. „Wenn du das sagst und ihn dann noch fragst, ob er mit dir ausgeht, kriegst du fünfzig Dollar von mir. Dann wäre das erste Date schon mal finanziert.“

„Sehr witzig“, knurrte der Zweite Detektiv. Außerdem wusste Bob, dass Peter nichts gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen hatte. Glaubte Peter zumindest. Bisher war das Thema schließlich selten aufgekommen.

„Wäre immerhin mal ein Anfang.“

„Ganz toll“, murmelte Peter, ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, warum es immer ihn erwischte. Immer war er derjenige, der die gefährlichsten Teile der Ermittlungen ausführen musste, der ständig überredet oder genötigt wurde, seine Grenzen zu überschreiten, und nun hatte irgendeine höhere Macht oder sonst irgendein Vollidiot beschlossen, dass sein Leben scheinbar trotzdem noch zu langweilig war. „Das ist doch eh alles nur Wunschdenken.“

Sekundenlang war nur das leise Rauschen in der Leitung zu hören, bevor Jeffrey trocken feststellte: „So langsam glaub ich, du willst gar keine Hilfe. Du willst nur jammern.“

„Will ich gar nicht!“

„Dann tu endlich was, Peter! Irgendwas. Versuch’s mit Bob oder lass die Finger von ihm. Aber entscheid dich endlich, was du willst. Das ist doch kein Zustand, meine Güte.“

Peter konnte förmlich sehen, wie Jeffrey den Kopf schüttelte. Betreten fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Und wenn er nie wieder mit mir redet?“, fragte er leise.

„Du sprichst hier von Bob Andrews. Dem Bob, mit dem du schon seit dem Kindergarten befreundet bist und der für so ziemlich alles, was du anstellst, Verständnis hat. Natürlich hört der nicht einfach auf, mit dir zu reden, das solltest du eigentlich besser wissen als ich.“

„Aber...“ Peter brach ab. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht verhielt er sich ein wenig irrational, doch was sollte er denn machen, wenn sein Gehirn andauernd mit den schlimmsten Szenarien daherkam? Es war wie eine beschissene Improv-Gruppe, die alles daran setzte, ihn mit dem schrecklichsten Ideen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Ich glaub, ich brauch noch ein bisschen Zeit“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ich muss erst noch mal über alles nachdenken.“

Jeffrey seufzte. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass dich das wirklich weiterbringt, aber bitte. Solange du anschließend auch mal was machst.“

Wahrscheinlich hatte Jeffrey recht damit. Alles Nachdenken hatte ihn bisher keinen einzigen Schritt weitergebracht, und so stimmte Peter zögerlich zu, bevor er den Anruf beendete. Alle Zeit der Welt würde ihm keine Lösung präsentieren, wenn sich sonst nichts änderte. Trotzdem blieb diese lähmende Angst davor, was sich ändern würde. Und ein wenig Aufschub war verlockend, nur ein paar Stunden mehr. Auch wenn es ihn gleichzeitig noch unruhiger machte, sich hunderte neuer Szenarien auszumalen, in denen alles schiefging. Mit dem Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens öffnete er den Chat mit Justus und tippte eine Nachricht.

_Hi Justus, ich schaff’s heute nicht. Viel Erfolg_

Sein Daumen verharrte über dem Sendebutton. Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, dann löschte er die Worte und begann erneut.

_Hi, heute klappt es bei mir leider nicht, kann erst morgen. Schreib mir einfach, wann ich da sein soll_

Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, drückte er auf senden. Anschließend schaltete er das Gerät aus und schob es auf das oberste Regalbrett, das selbst er nur auf Zehenspitzen erreichen konnte.

***

Frustriert stopfte der Erste Detektiv sein Handy zurück unters Kopfkissen. Eigentlich überraschte ihn Peters Nachricht nicht; dennoch hatte er auf dessen Unterstützung gehofft. Natürlich war es optimistisch gewesen zu denken, dass sofort alles wieder beim Alten sein würde, wenn sie sich nur wieder in der Zentrale trafen und miteinander redeten. Dort lag allerdings ein großer Teil des Problems: Sie hatten nicht geredet, nicht wirklich, nicht über die wichtigen Dinge.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ihm der Abend in der Zentrale einmal mehr klar gemacht, wie hervorragend sie als Team zusammenspielten – selbst wenn es auf persönlicher Ebene nicht so recht funktionieren wollte. Erneut fragte Justus sich, ob er sich noch einmal hätte entschuldigen sollen, anstatt sich sofort auf den Fall zu fokussieren. Dazu war es nun jedoch zu spät.

Außerdem glaubte er nicht recht, dass es etwas geändert hätte. Zu viel ging unter der Oberfläche vor und auch Peter und Bob war das augenscheinlich allzu bewusst. Doch Justus wusste nicht, wie er es ansprechen sollte.

Am liebsten hätte er den Abend aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen und noch einmal von vorne angefangen. Die Atmosphäre war so angespannt gewesen wie nie zuvor, beinahe greifbar, und Justus hatte seine Unsicherheit kaum unterdrücken können. Als Peter auch noch überstürzt aufgebrochen war, hätte Justus sich am liebsten eine Woche lang unter der Bettdecke vergraben. Bobs entschuldigendem Schulterzucken nach zu urteilen war ihm dieses Bedürfnis anzusehen gewesen, doch anders als sonst hatte der Dritte Detektiv keine aufmunterndem Worte gefunden und ihm nicht einmal beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm gelegt, sondern sich bald verabschiedet.

Und jetzt Peters Absage... Selbst wenn er morgen auftauchen sollte, versetzte es dem Ersten Detektiv einen weiteren Stich. Wenn er bloß vorgehen könnte wie immer, das Geschehen logisch analysieren und eine Lösung finden... Aber er steckte viel zu tief in der Sache, um objektive Schlüsse ziehen zu können. Und es gab niemanden, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Verzweifelt versuchte Justus, das dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

Ein Klopfen schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, so leise, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. Garantiert nicht Mathilda – die platzte zwar inzwischen nicht mehr einfach so in sein Zimmer, aber leise war eindeutig nicht ihre Art. Bevor er sich weiter wundern konnte, schwang die Tür auf.

„Morgen, Just.“ Mit einem Lächeln, als wäre alles in Ordnung, trat Bob ins Zimmer und blieb neben der Tür stehen.

Justus‘ Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung – ob vor Schreck, konnte er nicht sagen. Mit Bob hatte er um die Uhrzeit nicht gerechnet. „Ich dachte, wir seien erst heute Nachmittag verabredet?“

„Planänderung. Eine Bekannte meines Vaters, die in der Baubranche tätig ist, hat mich vorhin zurückgerufen und einen Termin ausgemacht. Und da dachte mir, dass wir davor noch bei Claire vorbeifahren könnten, sie arbeitet montags ja nicht. Um sie wegen des Autos zu befragen“, fügte er hinzu, als er Justus‘ irritierten Blick bemerkte.

„Ein sehr guter Gedanke“, lobte Justus, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und befreite sich von der völlig verknoteten Bettdecke. „Peter –“

„Kann nicht, ich weiß.“

Justus nickte stumm und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Während er sein Schlafshirt über den Kopf zog, lehnte Bob sich an den Türrahmen.

„Ms Emerson erwartet uns um halb zwölf, ihr Büro ist nur zwanzig Kilometer von Claires Wohnung entfernt. Es sollte also genug Zeit bleiben, um mit beiden in Ruhe zu reden. Wir sollten fragen, ob sein Auto immer so makellos ist, ob er das Navi häufig nutzt oder ob sie sonst irgendetwas darüber weiß. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch eine Idee, wohin er letzten Samstag gefahren ist oder worum es sich bei den Listen handelt, die du gesehen hast“, zählte er auf. „Anschließend müssen wir in Erfahrung bringen, wie viel in der Regel für verschiedene Beratungsleistungen berechnet wird, dann können wir prüfen, ob es in den Unterlagen irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten gibt.“

Für Justus‘ Geschmack war Bob viel zu munter, doch er war froh, dass sich der Dritte Detektiv sofort wieder in den Fall stürzte – auch wenn Justus lieber noch eine halbe Stunde im Bett geblieben wäre. So brummte er nur ein zustimmendes „Gute Vorarbeit“, während er sein Hemd zuknöpfte und sich anschließend nach einer Hose umsah.

„Es sollte aber noch genügend Zeit zum Frühstücken sein“, meinte Bob. Offenbar war ihm nicht entgangen, wie Justus noch darum kämpfte, die Augen offen zu halten. Es war wieder einmal eine unruhige Nacht gewesen. „Ich schau mal, ob die Kaffeemaschine schon an ist.“

Fünf Minuten später saßen die beiden am Küchentisch. In Windeseile hatte Mathilda mit Bobs Hilfe Spiegeleier und Toast gezaubert. Sie schien überaus erfreut, dass der Dritte Detektiv zum Frühstück aufgetaucht war, und Justus vermutete, dass Bob aus diesem Grund wohl noch nichts gegessen hatte. Die drei Detektive wussten, dass es bei Mathilda Jonas immer genug für alle gab und sie Bob so oder so genötigt hätte, zumindest eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit kam Justus nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie erleichtert Mathilda aussah. Hoffentlich bedeutete das, dass ihre besorgten Fragen nun endlich ein Ende hatten; er hatte wirklich keine Lust, sie weiter anzulügen. Und dass sie ihm hinterher spionierte, trieb ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn, denn seine Tante hatte so einige Talente, aber Subtilität zählte bei weitem nicht zu ihren Stärken.

Nach dem Frühstück lief Justus noch schnell in die Zentrale, um sein Notizbuch zu holen, dann stieg er zu Bob in den Käfer. Der Dritte Detektiv startete den Motor und lenkte den Wagen in westlicher Richtung dem Deer Creek Canyon Park entgegen.

Nachdem sie Malibu hinter sich gelassen hatten, verlief die Fahrt hinauf in den Naturpark größtenteils schweigend, da Bob sich auf die schmale, kurvenreiche Straße konzentrieren musste. Justus hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt und die Augen geschlossen. Er dachte nach, aber seine Gedanken kreisten nicht um den Fall, mit dem er sich eigentlich hätte beschäftigen sollen. An welchem Punkt waren die Dinge so schief gelaufen? Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen.

Erst, als der Käfer am staubigen Straßenrand vor einem dunkelgrün gestrichenen Zaun hielt, dachte der Erste Detektiv wieder an die bevorstehende Aufgabe. Sofort ärgerte er sich über sich selbst; er hätte die Zeit damit verbringen sollen, sich mit Bob zu besprechen und gemeinsam Fragen zu überlegen. Aber Bob hatte ebenfalls kaum ein Wort gesagt, und so war Justus einfach abgeschweift. Außerdem hatte Bob die wichtigsten Punkte bereits aufgezählt, die Justus auf dem kurzen Weg zum Bungalow noch einmal durchging. Er konnte bloß hoffen, dass Bob vorbereiteter war als er selbst.

Das Gartentor gab ein leises Knarren von sich, als Justus es aufdrückte. Begleitet vom fernen Kreischen der Möwen stiegen die beiden Jungen den kurzen, aber steilen Weg zum Haus hinab. Sogleich fühlte Justus sich an das letzte Mal erinnert, als er hier aufgetaucht war – allein, in Erklärungsnot, warum seine beiden Kollegen ihn derzeit nicht bei den Ermittlungen unterstützen konnten. Wieder kamen ihm Zweifel, dass er Peter morgen zu Gesicht zu bekommen würde. Oder am Tag darauf.

Justus biss die Zähne zusammen und verscheuchte die trüben Gedanken. Er musste sich konzentrieren, seinen ganzen Fokus auf den Fall lenken, sonst würden sie diese dämlichen Ermittlungen nie abschließen können. Und wenn sie das schon nicht schafften, wie sollten sie dann den Rest hinter sich lassen?

Gerade wollte er auf die Klingel drücken, als Bob ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Was ist?“ Irritiert erwiderte Justus den Blick.

Anstelle einer Antwort streckte Bob eine Hand nach ihm aus. Unwillkürlich hielt Justus den Atem an, dann zupften Bobs Finger an Justus‘ Kragen herum. Erst, als Justus die Luft langsam entweichen ließ, schien Bob zu realisieren, was er tat. Abrupt zog er die Hand zurück.

„So, besser“, murmelte er, drehte sich zur Tür und betätigte die Klingel.

Es dauerte eine Minute, bis die Tür aufschwang. Wenn Claire über ihr Auftauchen erstaunt war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie lächelte die Jungen an. „Hey, ihr beiden.“

„Hallo, Claire. Wir hätten wohl anrufen sollen“, bemerkte Justus mit Blick auf ihre Sportkleidung und die ungeschnürten Turnschuhe, aber die junge Frau winkte ab.

„Das kann warten. Ihr habt sicher etwas zu erzählen, kommt doch rein.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wies die beiden Detektive an, sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen.

Während sie Limonade aus der Küche holte, strich eine junge graue Katze hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbei und steuerte schnurstracks auf Bob zu. Schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch hatte sie einen Narren am Dritten Detektiv gefressen – woraufhin Peter leicht eingeschnappt gewesen war, denn meist war er derjenige, von dem sich Tiere am liebsten streicheln ließen. Auch heute sprang sie zwischen Justus und Bob aufs Sofa und machte es sich gleich darauf auf Bobs Schoß bequem.

„Na, da freut sich aber jemand, dass du heute mit von der Partie bist“, stellte Claire schmunzelnd fest, als sie erst Bob und dann Justus ein Glas Limonade in die Hand drückte.

Als wüsste die Katze, dass es um sie ging, hob Cleo den Kopf und stupste Bobs Finger mit ihrer feuchten Nase an. Bob grinste und begann, das graue Fell zu streicheln. Also würde Justus doch das Reden übernehmen müssen.

„Habt ihr etwas Neues herausgefunden?“, kam ihre Auftraggeberin auch schon zum Punkt, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, und Justus war froh, dass sie Peters erneute Abwesenheit nicht kommentierte.

„Es gibt einige neue Ermittlungsansätze, die wir mit dir besprechen möchten. Außerdem haben wir ein paar Fragen.“ In seiner gewohnten Art fasste Justus die Ergebnisse seiner Observierung und die Überlegungen des gestrigen Abends zusammen. Dabei war er darauf bedacht, ihre Zusammenarbeit zu betonen, schließlich hatte jeder einen Beitrag zum aktuellen Stand geleistet.

Claire war die Erleichterung anzusehen, als er von ihren Erkenntnissen berichtete. Endlich tat sich etwas. Justus vermutete, dass ihre Klientin Gewissheit brauchte, um mit allem abschließen zu können – und in gewisser Weise konnte er diese Einstellung nachvollziehen.

Während Cleo Bobs Aufmerksamkeit immer weiter in Anspruch zu nehmen versuchte, tastete Justus sich an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs heran. Mithilfe einiger gezielter Fragen erfuhr er, dass das Navigationssystem automatisch sämtliche gefahrenen Routen speicherte. Das sollte ihre nächsten Schritte erheblich erleichtern.

Blieb nur noch eines. „Wie bereits angesprochen unterzogen wir während der Observation auch Millers Haus und seinen Wagen einer oberflächlichen Untersuchung, soweit dies möglich war. Dabei fiel mir auf, wie ordentlich das Fahrzeug ist – im Gegensatz zu seinem Haus. Hat es damit eine besondere Bewandtnis?“

Claire zog ihren Pferdeschwanz zurecht und zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat sich ziemlich um das Auto gekümmert, es ist eigentlich immer sauber und ordentlich. Was soll denn daran so erstaunlich sein?“

„Ich gebe zu, dass ‚ordentlich‘ keine gut gewählte Beschreibung war“, lenkte der Erste Detektiv ein. „Der Wagen sah aus, als käme er direkt vom Autohändler – alles poliert, gewischt und herausgesaugt, absolut nichts lag darin herum, wohingegen zumindest das Erdgeschoss sehr unaufgeräumt wirkte.“

„Vielleicht hat einer seiner Freunde mal wieder seine dreckigen Klamotten hinten abgelegt und ist mit den Wanderschuhen ins Auto gestiegen, das macht Rick immer wahnsinnig. Danach hat er meistens alles sauber gemacht, auch wenn ein paar Krümel und Grashalme meiner Meinung nach niemanden umbringen.“

„Geht er selbst denn auch wandern?“, fragte Bob.

„Ja, er hat einige alte Freunde, mit denen er ab und an durch die umliegenden Parks und Berge wandert.“

Das erklärte den Bildband über Wanderrouten, den Justus in Millers Wohnzimmer zu erkennen geglaubt hatte. „Sind dir sonst Besonderheiten bezüglich des Autos bekannt? Nutzt er es für andere Unternehmungen?“

Verständnislos hob Claire eine Braue. „Besonderheiten? Inwiefern?“

„Weißt du, ob er am Wochenende irgendwo hin fährt, um zum Beispiel seine Freunde zu besuchen oder weiteren Hobbys nachzugehen? Und ob das Auto einen besonderen Wert für ihn hat?“, präzisierte Bob. „In der Hinsicht haben wir leider noch einige Wissenslücken.“

„Was den Wert angeht... nicht, dass ich wüsste. Eigentlich hätte er gerne einen richtig schnellen, teuren Wagen, aber der Civic war alles, was er sich leisten konnte, als wir zusammenkamen. Ansonsten... Abgesehen von gelegentlichen Wandertagen besucht er etwa einmal im Monat seine Schwester in Thousand Oaks und manchmal geht er mit ein paar Kollegen nach der Arbeit ein Bier trinken. Außerdem treffen er und seine Freunde sich zum Tauchen oder Bowlen, aber das ist nichts Regelmäßiges.“

„Aber er hat keine festen Verabredungen oder Pläne, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen stattfinden?“

Claire sah Justus verwundert an. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Habt ihr etwas Gegenteiliges herausgefunden?“

„Zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt der Ermittlungen nicht. Dennoch könnten sich scheinbar unwichtige Informationen wie diese als äußerst hilfreich erweisen.“

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass das wirklich der Fall sein wird.“

Ich auch, schoss es Justus durch den Kopf, und er dachte an den Terminkalender, den er weiterhin entziffern musste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erst einmal vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare, ich freue mich immer riesig darüber! :D  
> Die letzten 3 Wochen waren reines Chaos dank spontanen Umzugs und Arbeitsbeginns, daher hat das hier etwas länger gedauert - und deswegen weiß ich auch noch nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird. Hoffentlich in 2-3 Wochen, angefangen ist es schon  
> Bis dahin hat euch dieses Kapitel hoffentlich auch gefallen :)


	18. Chapter 18

Am nächsten Tag schien auch der Himmel endlich gemerkt zu haben, dass Sommerferien waren. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf das Küstenstädtchen herab und Bob wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, als er seinen Wagen auf dem Schrottplatz abstellte. Zum Radfahren war es eindeutig zu heiß; dafür hatte der Käfer hatte sich wie ein Backofen aufgeheizt. Selbst die leichteste Brise vom Meer hätte sich wie eine Wohltat angefühlt, aber es war völlig windstill. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er wenig Lust, den Tag in der Zentrale zu verbringen. Lieber läge er jetzt mit einem Buch am Strand, doch er war mit Justus verabredet – außerdem würde er   
vielleicht wahnsinnig, wenn er noch einen weiteren Tag untätig herumsaß. Zu viel hatten sie bereits in Millers rätselhaftes Verhalten investiert, zu viel war schief gelaufen, und Bob wollte diesen verdammten Fall endlich lösen. Genau wie Justus, der keine ruhige Minute mehr zu haben schien.

Als sie Claires Bungalow verlassen hatten, hatte der Erste Detektiv Bob gleich angewiesen, ihn an der nächsten Bushaltestelle abzusetzen. Er war sofort nach Hause gefahren, um sich mit der Programmierung und Technik von Navigationsgeräten vertraut zu machen. Seitdem hatte Bob nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

Ebenso wenig wie von Peter. 

Vollkommen unerwartet hatte Bob am Morgen zuvor die Nachricht bekommen, dass Peter nicht auftauchen würde. Keine weitere Erklärung, nichts. Als er Peter daraufhin angerufen hatte, hatte er allerdings nur die Mailbox erreicht. Der Zweite Detektiv schien weiterhin fest entschlossen, Bob soweit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nach dem Treffen mit ihrer Auftraggeberin war er schließlich allein zu dem Termin mit der Bekannten seines Vaters gefahren. Von ihr hatte er sich die üblichen Firmenabläufe erklären lassen. Ms Emerson hatte ihm gern erzählt, wie Unternehmensberatungen mit externen Beratern funktionierten und wie Firmen selbst andere unterstützen konnten. Darüber hinaus hatte er erfahren, dass sich Unternehmen zu so ziemlich jedem Thema beraten lassen konnten. Mit diesem neuen Wissen konnte Bob sich nun nochmals den Unterlagen widmen; anschließend wollte er einen Blick in den Terminkalender werfen.

Also zum ungefähr sechsten Mal sämtliche Rechnungen prüfen. Seufzend nahm Bob seine Kuriertasche vom Beifahrersitz, schloss den Käfer ab und beeilte sich, aus der prallen Sonne zu kommen.

Aus dem Schatten der Freiluftwerkstatt kam ihm Mr Jonas entgegen, eine alte Öllampe in der Hand. „Justus ist nicht da“, rief er Bob zu, als er ihn bemerkte, und verschwand im Schuppen.

Großartig, dachte der Dritte Detektiv, dann sollte er den ganzen Mist wohl allein durchsehen. Schlagartig verschlechterte sich seine Laune, doch er trottete weiter auf den Schrottberg zu, der in der Vormittagshitze zu glühen schien. Als er das Kalte Tor aufzog, wäre er allerdings beinahe umgedreht. Von Kälte konnte in dem Geheimgang wahrlich keine Rede sein, und in der Zentrale war es kaum besser.

Zuerst schaltete er den alten Ventilator ein, dann steuerte er den kleinen Kühlschrank an. Keine Cola, stellte er enttäuscht fest, aber immerhin eine halbvolle Flasche Apfelsaft. Vorsichtig nahm er einen prüfenden Schluck – schließlich wusste man nie genau, ob sich der Kühlschrankinhalt nicht unbemerkt und unbeabsichtigt in ein Biologieprojekt verwandelt hatte. Noch immer dachte er mit Schaudern an den Klumpen Milch, der letztes Jahr in seinem Kaffee gelandet war. 

Immerhin war der Apfelsaft nicht nur genießbar, sondern auch angenehm kühl, und so nahm Bob einen weiteren Schluck. Langsam durchquerte er die Zentrale und blieb vor dem Ventilator stehen. Obwohl der sein bestes gab, blies er kaum mehr als warme Luft umher, und nur zwei lose Zettel flatterten leicht in dem Windhauch, wenn er den Schreibtisch streifte. 

Es war schon fast unheimlich, wie ordentlich der Raum war – abgesehen von der Ecke, in der Blackys Käfig stand. Wie üblich lagen in einem Umkreis von anderthalb Metern mehrere Dutzend Hülsen und Federn auf dem Boden. Selbst ein zerfleddertes Stückchen eines Salatblatts zierte das Linoleum in der Nähe des Vogelkäfigs. Egal, wie oft die drei Detektive sauber machten, keine Stunde später sah es schon wieder aus wie zuvor. Überall fanden sich Federchen und inzwischen hatten die Jungen es aufgegeben, sich darüber aufzuregen. Selbst der Flaum, den sie regelmäßig Flaum an ihrer Kleidung fanden, störte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Bob klaubte den Salat vom Boden, bevor er sich an dem ausrangierten Schuhschrank zu schaffen machte, auf dem der Vogelkäfig stand. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf beobachtete Blacky ihn dabei, wie er die Dose mit dem Vogelfutter auf den Drucker stellte und die leeren Hülsen aus dem Napf in den Mülleimer in der Kochecke kippte. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Käfig stoppte Bob, um den Computer hochzufahren, dann füllte er den Futternapf und schob ihn zurück in Blackys Zuhause.

„Und ‘ne Buddel Rum!“

„Vergiss es, Blacky, du kriegst Wasser.“ Während er die Vogeltränke in der winzigen Spüle auswusch, konnte Bob nicht einmal über das perfekte Timing des Vogels grinsen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen rot verschmierten Teller in der winzigen Spüle, der gestern Abend ganz sicher noch nicht dort gewesen war. Kirschkuchen, eindeutig, auch wenn kaum ein Krümel mehr übrig war. Scheinbar war Justus nicht gleich zurück ins Haus gegangen, nachdem auch Bob sich auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte, sondern hatte noch einige Zeit allein in der Zentrale gesessen. 

Gedankenverloren fixierte er den Teller, während ihm das kalte Wasser über die Hände lief. Erst Blackys vorwurfsvolles Krächzen brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und er stellte den Hahn ab, bevor er den Wasserspender wieder am Käfiggitter befestigte. Sofort hüpfte Blacky auf die unterste Stange und steckte den Schnabel ins Wasser.

Bobs Augen streiften den Monitor, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Stattdessen nahm er den Saft von der Tischplatte, presste die kühle Glasflasche gegen seine Wange und kauerte sich in einen der beiden Sessel. Den Sessel, in dem Peter zwei Abende zuvor gesessen hatte.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sich nach ihrem Gespräch am Strand alles wieder normalisieren könnte, aber das war naiv gewesen. Und idiotisch. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass es Bob morgens zu dem Spielplatz gezogen hatte. Und nicht das einzige Mal, dass Peter dort zur gleichen Zeit eine Pause eingelegt hatte. Doch beim Anblick seines Freundes hatten Bob immer die richtigen Worte verlassen, und mit ihnen der Mut. Außerdem war es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung nicht getan, dafür hatte er die Grenze viel zu weit überschritten. Das war ihm allerdings erst im Nachhinein klargeworden.

Nur an diesem einen Morgen hatten ihn seine Beine über den Sand getragen und er hatte etwas gesagt – in ständiger Angst, dass ihm das Falsche rausrutschen könnte. Doch das Richtige war offensichtlich auch nicht dabei gewesen, sonst stünden die Dinge anders. Vielleicht. 

Gemächlich schwang der Ventilator hin und her. Bob drehte die Flasche, hielt sie an seine andere Wange und schloss die Augen. 

Er war verdammt noch mal nicht okay. 

Egal, was er den anderen vormachte. Alles hatte er kaputt gemacht, wegen einer beschissenen, unüberlegten Aktion. Und jetzt zerfiel ihre Freundschaft immer weiter, ohne, dass er etwas tun konnte. Er hatte versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, Peter regelmäßig zu schreiben, normal mit ihm zu reden, aber Peter hatte nicht reagiert. Nur ein blaues Häkchen ließ Bob in der Gewissheit, dass er die Nachrichten gelesen hatte. 

Mit Justus hatte er gar nicht erst gesprochen. Bei seinem Glück wäre ihm wahrscheinlich endgültig alles um die Ohren geflogen. Außerdem hatte ihn nach der Entschuldigung Peter gegenüber sämtlicher Mut verlassen. 

Draußen auf dem Schrottplatz polterte es und Bob horchte auf – nein, in Tunnel II, stellte er fest. Also musste er doch nicht sämtliche Rechnungen allein prüfen, immerhin. Er setzte sich auf, stellte die Flasche ab und angelte nach dem Riemen seiner Tasche. Ungern wollte er Justus erklären müssen, warum er noch nicht mit der Arbeit angefangen hatte, doch der Eingang zum Geheimtunnel klappte bereits auf, da hatte er noch nicht einmal den Klettverschluss geöffnet. Er setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf, während er nach den Ausdrucken kramte. Mittlerweile waren sie völlig zerknittert, und sein Notizbuch war offenbar irgendwo in den Tiefen der Tasche verschollen. So gab er die Suche vorerst auf und drehte sich um.

„Hey –“ Fast wäre ihm das Lächeln eingefroren.

Im Eingang von Tunnel II hockte Peter. Die Unsicherheit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er herauskletterte und in der Mitte der Zentrale stehen blieb.

„Hi…“ 

Einen Moment lang wirkte es, als wolle Peter noch etwas sagen, da vibrierte Bobs Handy. Aus Reflex zog er es aus der Hosentasche und sah aufs Display. Und wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan.

_Dauert länger, bin noch bei Tom_ , ließ Justus verlauten. Wenn der Erste Detektiv sich so kurz fasste, steckte er unter Garantie mitten in einer schwierigen und langwierigen Aufgabe. Was bedeutete, dass sie vielleicht stundenlang auf ihn warten könnten. Und dass Bob möglicherweise stundenlang mit Peter allein in der Zentrale sitzen würde. Bob war nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.

„Justus?“, riet Peter.

„Mhm. Er verspätet sich.“ Das klang diplomatisch genug, fand Bob – als würde Justus innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Minuten auftauchen. Trotz aller Unsicherheit wollte er nicht riskieren, dass der Zweite Detektiv sofort wieder abhaute. 

„Dann… sollten wir wohl schon mal anfangen. Rechnungen durchgehen, richtig?“

„Stimmt.“ Am liebsten hätte Bob den Kopf über sich selbst geschüttelt. Keine Spur mehr von seiner üblichen Selbstsicherheit.

Immerhin schien Peter das nicht zu bemerken – oder er überspielte es gut. „Auf was genau müssen wir denn achten?“, fragte er und nickte zu den Ausdrucken.

Bob stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um den PC zu entsperren und die Fotos dort ebenfalls aufzurufen. „Am besten verschaffst du dir einen Überblick über die Rechnungen und kümmerst dich dann um die erste Hälfte der Unterlagen. Alles, was nach irgendeiner Art von Beratung aussieht, kannst du gleich schon mal markieren oder aufschreiben oder so. Dann schauen wir später gemeinsam alle durch.“

Anders als erwartet blieben die Rückfragen aus. Stattdessen nickte Peter nur und wartete, bis Bob zur Seite getreten war, um sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl zu setzen. Unentschlossen stand Bob einen Moment lang neben ihm, überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. So griff er nur nach einem Textmarker und verzog sich wieder auf den Sessel, während Peter ihm den Rücken zudrehte und ein Blatt aus seinem Notizblock riss.

Schweigend vertieften sie sich in die Unterlagen, doch es war nicht die gewohnte, behagliche Stille, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Wieder war da diese Spannung und der Dritte Detektiv fragte sich, ob es von nun an immer so sein würde. Nur anderthalb Meter trennten sie, aber es war, als säße jeder in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt.

Fast wie Fremde.

Wenn er bloß die Zeit hätte zurückdrehen können, um einen anderen Weg zu wählen... Für Bob bestand kein Zweifel, dass er alles ungeschehen machen würde, wenn er nur könnte. Genau das hatte er Peter gesagt, an dem Morgen am Strand. Er würde es in Kauf nehmen, wenn bloß wieder Normalität eintreten könnte. Aber Peter schien das egal zu sein.

Bob rieb sich über das Gesicht und versuchte, sich auf die Unterlagen zu fokussieren, aber die Zeilen verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Kaum etwas von dem, was er da las, drang zu ihm durch. 

So, wie er mit seinem Kugelschreiber herumspielte, schien Peter sich ebenfalls nicht konzentrieren zu können. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Bob ihm den Kuli abgenommen und ihm stattdessen seinen Fidget Cube in die Finger gedrückt, aber dank Justus‘ Aufräumaktion hatte er keine Ahnung, wo das Teil gelandet war. Außerdem wollte er nicht riskieren, dass Peter die Hand wegzog, sich noch offensichtlicher von ihm abwandte, also blieb er sitzen. Auch wenn ihn das ständige Klicken immer unruhiger machte. 

Ein weiteres Blatt landete auf der Sessellehne und brachte den Stapel ins Rutschen. Der Dritte Detektiv sah dem Papier hinterher, wie es auf den Boden segelte, und seufzte. Darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Bob?“

Sofort schaute Bob auf. „Ja?“ 

„Ich blick da nicht durch.“ Mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig legte Peter den Kuli auf der Tischplatte ab.

Die Rechnungen. Natürlich. Was sonst.

„Manchmal wird sowas als Beratung in Rechnung gestellt, zum Beispiel im Zusammenhang mit Lieferketten oder der Personalstruktur. Ansonsten interessieren uns Sachen wie Kostenvorschläge oder Wertgutachten. Markier‘ einfach alles, bei dem du denkst, es könnte irgendwas sein, bei dem keine nachweisbaren Dienstleistungen erbracht oder Sachen ver- oder gekauft wurden.“

„Da steht aber nirgends ‚Beratung‘. Da steht überhaupt kaum was Verständliches“, grummelte Peter, und Bob konnte seinen Frust nur allzu gut nachvollziehen.

Er beugte sich über die Sessellehne und fischte nach den Blättern. „Hier“, sagte er und reichte Peter nach kurzer Suche vier davon. „Ich hab ein paar Transaktionen markiert, such einfach nach ähnlichen Formulierungen. Außerdem hab ich ein paar Notizen gemacht, als ich gestern recherchiert habe.“ 

Erneut zog er seine Tasche heran und fand sein Notizbuch endlich in der hinteren Innentasche unter einer Ansammlung von Bonbonpapieren, zerknittern Zetteln und verknoteten Kopfhörerkabeln. Als er Peter das Büchlein reichte, nahm der Zweite Detektiv es, ohne Bob anzugucken. Bob unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen und beließ es bei einem „Letzte beschriebene Seite. Da findest du alles.“

Er hatte die Schnauze voll. Von den beschissenen Unterlagen, der Anspannung, der gesamten Situation. Selbst die mitgenommenen braunen Seiten des Terminkalenders schienen ihm einladender als blöde Rechnungen. Wobei – jetzt, da Peter sich durch die Fotos arbeitete, konnte Bob schon mal einen kurzen Blick hineinwerfen. Vielleicht konnten sie ein wenig Ablenkung bieten und ihn die unangenehme Stille vorübergehend vergessen lassen. 

Achtlos ließ er die restlichen Blätter auf den Boden fallen, stand auf und trat an den Schreibtisch. Als neben Peter stehenblieb und den Planer vom Tisch nahm, hielt Peters Hand mit dem Kuli inne, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang. Dennoch fiel es Bob auf, aber gleich darauf sauste der Stift wieder zwischen Peters Fingern hin und her.

Bob hockte sich wieder in den Sessel und schlug den Terminkalender auf. Miller hatte wirklich eine Sauklaue; kein Wunder, dass Justus kaum Fortschritte gemacht hatte. 

Immer wieder erwischte Bob sich jedoch dabei, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel verfolgte, wie Peter den Stift herumwirbelte, und jedes Mal musste er sich dazu zwingen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die gewellten Seiten zu richten. Angestrengt versuche er das Gekritzel zu entziffern, aber wie Justus wurde auch er nicht schlau daraus. Und langsam musste er eingestehen, dass er sich sowieso nicht ernsthaft darauf konzentrieren konnte, solange Peter in seiner Nähe war. Dafür wanderte sein Blick viel zu oft weg von den Seiten.

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber anders als Justus fand er einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Einfach mit dem nächstbesten herausplatzen war auch keine Option, also biss er die Zähne zusammen und starrte weiter auf das Gekrakel. 

Der einzige, dem die gesamte Situation absolut nichts ausmachte, war Blacky. Eifrig pickte er an seinem Kalkstein herum und schob ihn hin und her, bis er an eine der vertikalen Stangen klackte, immer und immer wieder. Langsam machte Bob das Geräusch noch wahnsinniger als Peters Herumspielen mit dem Kugelschreiber.  
  
Peter hingegen schien nichts um sich herum mehr wahrzunehmen. „Was zum... Ist das echt so teuer?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. 

„Was denn?“

„Hier ist ‘ne Rechnung von irgend’ner Beratungsfirma, die wegen Verpackungen ins Unternehmen gerufen wurde. Glaub ich zumindest. Wer lässt sich denn bitte wegen Verpackungen beraten?!“

Der Sessel protestierte leise, als Bob an die Kante rutschte. „Zeig mal.“

„Da.“ Peter lehnte sich zur Seite und deutete auf die entsprechende Zeile auf dem Bildschirm. „Sowas kostet doch nicht wirklich so viel, oder?“, fragte er und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl halb zu Bob. 

Und wäre beinahe zurückgeprallt, als plötzlich nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen waren. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie Bob aufgestanden war, um sich über seine Schulter zu beugen. Peter schluckte. Die Sekunden verstrichen, während er zu Bob aufblickte, unfähig, den Blick von seinem Freund abzuwenden. Eine blonde Strähne hing dem Dritten Detektiv in die Augen und Peter verspürte den Drang, sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. 

Peter realisierte gar nicht, wie lange sie einander ansahen. Er registrierte kaum, wie er sich vorbeugte, den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, wie er die Augen schloss. Erst als er Bobs Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, verarbeitete er, was gerade geschah, doch es war bereits zu spät. Dann trafen seine Lippen auf Bobs. 

Hätte Peters Gehirn richtig funktioniert, hätte er sich gefragt, warum ausgerechnet jetzt. So lange hatte er sich zurückgehalten, zur Kontrolle gezwungen, und trotzdem war all das mit einem Schlag vergessen. Ausgerechnet jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum es eine schreckliche Idee war. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, was es bedeuten würde. Dass er vielleicht gerade alles zerstörte. Dass es sich trotzdem so verdammt gut anfühlte. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sein Gehirn war einfach offline gegangen. 

Nicht eine Sekunde lang dachte er darüber nach, was er tat; bemerkte nur, dass Bobs Lippen genauso warm und weich waren wie beim letzten Mal.

Und dass etwas falsch war. 

Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, und endlich verstand er, warum. Bob reagierte überhaupt nicht. Er stand einfach nur da, halb zu Peter hinabgebeugt, und als der vorsichtig blinzelte, starrten ihm blaue Augen ungläubig entgegen. 

_Fuck._

Peter sprang so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl gegen den Schreibtisch knallte. Er musste weg, auf der Stelle.

Zwei Tage. Nicht einmal zwei Tage hatte er durchgehalten. Und doch war es eine Entscheidung, auch wenn er sie bei weitem nicht überlegt getroffen hatte. 

Immerhin konnte er Jeffrey jetzt mit endgültiger Sicherheit sagen, dass der nicht recht hatte. Und wenigstens wäre Jeffrey stolz auf ihn, weil Peter endlich etwas getan hatte, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Fast hätte er verzweifelt aufgelacht. Was für ein miserabler Trost.

„Hey!“ 

Ein heftiger Ruck an seinem T-Shirt hielt ihn direkt vor der Wohnwagentür zurück, dann schlossen sich Bobs Finger um sein Handgelenk. „Peter, jetzt warte doch mal!“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe, hart, damit ihm bloß nichts herausrutschen konnte. Bobs Hand klammerte sich weiter um sein Handgelenk, zog daran, bis Peter nichts anderes übrig blieb als sich umzudrehen.

„Was... Wieso…? Ich dachte, du...“ Bob sah vollkommen überfordert aus.

Langsam atmete Peter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer ließ Bob ihn nicht los und Peter war sicher, dass sein Herz mit jeder Sekunde schneller klopfte. Allmählich wurde die Welt schwarz an den Rändern.

„Scheiße, ich kann das nicht mehr –“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er kapierte, dass es seine eigenen Worte gewesen waren.

„Wovon redest du?“

Peters Blick flitzte umher, fand nichts, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, aber er wusste, dass er Bob nicht ansehen durfte. „Das hier. Alles.“ 

„Peter, jetzt red‘ doch endlich mal mit mir. _Bitte_.“ 

Wie ein schwerer, heißer Klumpen breitete sich die Angst in seinem Magen aus. Ihm war schlecht, aber er zwang sich zu schlucken. „Ich kann nicht so tun, als wäre alles normal. Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Als du...“ Er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Erst nachdem er die Zähne zusammengebissen und einige Male tief eingeatmet hatte, ging es wieder.

„Als du mich geküsst hast, war’s endgültig vorbei“, sagte er leise. „Ich hab so lange versucht, das alles zu ignorieren, und gehofft, dass es aufhört, und dann machst du _sowas_. Wie soll ich da bitte so tun, als wäre alles normal?!“ Fuck. So verdammt ehrlich hatte er gar nicht sein wollen. Und sofort Peter bereute alles. Jedes verdammte Wort.

„Heißt das, du... du wolltest das doch? Also, so grundsätzlich?“, fragte Bob zaghaft und endlich lösten sich seine Finger von Peter.

Verbissen betrachtete Peter seinen abgekauten Daumennagel und zwang sich, nicht schon wieder an der Haut herumzupulen. Nur mit Mühe brachte er ein Nicken zustande. Eigentlich war jetzt sowieso alles egal. „Vielleicht… Irgendwie schon, ein bisschen, also... Aber ich wollte nie, dass deswegen alles anders wird und so... absolut _beschissen_ abläuft“, fügte er hastig hinzu. „Scheiße, Bob, du bist mein bester Freund, und ich will dich wegen dem ganzen Mist nicht verlieren.“

Fassungslos schüttelte Bob den Kopf. „Ich dachte...“

Der Klumpen brannte ein Loch in Peters Inneres. „Ich weiß, das hätte nie passieren sollen, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Wenn du willst, kann ich’s einfach ignorieren, okay? Ich kann das verdrängen. Hab ich die ganze Zeit schon gemacht, und es hat funktioniert. Aber bitte... bitte hör nicht auf, mein Freund zu sein, ja?“ 

„Peter...“, setzte Bob an, aber der zweite Detektiv unterbrach ihn. 

„Das alles muss nichts zwischen uns verändern, wirklich nicht. Gib mir nur ein paar Tage, dann ist bestimmt alles wieder beim Alten.“ Er wusste genau, dass er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete, völlig unzusammenhängend vor sind hin plapperte und sich dabei nur selbst widersprach, sich selbst belog, doch er konnte nicht anders. 

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, während er auf den Boden starrte. Irgendwie musste er die Situation retten, und so sprudelte es weiter aus ihm heraus, ohne, dass er sich stoppen konnte. „Ich will… ich kann ganz normal mit dir reden und rumsitzen und Zeit verbringen, das geht bestimmt. Ganz normal, so wie früher, ich mein, wie immer. Wir kennen uns so lange, da ist das sicher kein Problem, ich –“ 

Als Bobs Hände sich plötzlich auf seine Wangen legten, sog Peter scharf die Luft ein, und endlich hörten die Worte auf, von selbst aus ihm herauszupurzeln. Als wäre der Knoten geplatzt, war alles herausgekommen, und trotzdem hatte er ihnen beiden etwas vorgemacht. Denn er wusste ganz genau, dass es mit ein paar Tagen nicht getan war, dass es ein ‚wie früher‘ nicht gab.

„Ich dachte schon, du hörst gar nicht mehr auf.“

„Ich auch“, brachte Peter hervor, ein wenig überrascht, dass endlich genau die Worte herauskamen, die er sagen wollte. 

„Wir sollten wohl doch noch mal reden“, stellte Bob fest, aber Peter konnte den Unterton nicht einordnen.

Augenblicklich setzte sein Fluchtinstinkt ein, aber Bobs Hände an seinen Wangen hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle und er brachte nicht mehr als ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustande.

„Peter, bitte. Du –“

„Ich kann das ignorieren, ehrlich“, beharrte er und rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.   
Doch er schaffte es nicht, Bob anzusehen, fixierte stattdessen den Boden neben sich.

Trotzdem nahm er wahr, wie Bob sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Im nächsten Moment merkte er, wie der Dritte Detektiv ihn näher zog, schaute nun doch auf – aber als er Bobs Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte, schlossen sich seine Augen vor Überraschung. Bob küsste ihn, und wieder war Peters Kopf wie leergefegt. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken erwiderte er den Kuss, versank in dem Gefühl, in Bobs Nähe, seinem Geruch. Falls das ein Test sein sollte, wollte er es nur einmal noch auskosten, selbst wenn er danach damit klar kommen müsste, dass er dieses Gefühl nie wieder haben könnte.

Von selbst fanden Peters Hände Bobs Taille, während Bob seine Finger in Peters Haare grub. Seine andere Hand strich behutsam über Peters Wange, seinen Hals hinab und über das Schlüsselbein. Peter musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken, seufzte nur leise gegen Bobs Lippen, der die Gelegenheit gleich nutzte und den Kuss vertiefte, ein letztes Mal, bevor er einen kleinen Schritt zurücktrat.

Peter musste sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um Bob nicht gleich wieder an sich zu ziehen. Auch nachdem Bob sich längst von ihm gelöst hatte, hielt er seine Augen noch einige Sekunden lang geschlossen. „Aber...?“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Warum?“

„Weil… Naja, die gleichen Gründe wie du, schätze ich.“ Bob lachte verlegen. „Wie gesagt, wir sollten wohl noch mal... in Ruhe über alles reden. Außerdem gibt es da noch –“

Die Tür wurde so heftig aufgerissen, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. Erschrocken wirbelte Peter herum, und auch Bob zuckte sichtlich zusammen. 

„Kollegen! Hervorragende Neuigkeiten!“, rief Justus, noch ehe er die Zentrale betreten hatte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Ich würde sagen, es ist endlich mal was passiert ^^ es ist cheesy und self-indulgent aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr mein Problem - und ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem (oder gerade deswegen) gefallen hat ^^  
> Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt kann ich leider noch nicht sagen, da ich derzeit 40 Stunden die Woche am PC sitze und danach meist nur wenig Motivation aufbringen kann, aber ich versuche, es bei ungefähr 3 Wochen zu belassen


End file.
